SI AUN TENGO QUE ESPERARTE
by Ana21
Summary: CUANDO DOS CORAZONES SE ENCUENTRAN Y DECIDEN DARSE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER NUEVAMENTE EL AMOR... GRACIAS POR SUS RR.
1. Default Chapter

ANTE TODO UN RESPETUOSO SALUDO...

LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO ABREBOCA MIENTRAS ESPERAMOS EL SUCULENTO MANGAR QUE SIN DUDA SERA EL SEXTO LIBRO.

AQUI HAY MUCHO ROMANCE (POR LO MENOS LA PAREJA PROTAGONICA ES LA QUE TODOS QUIEREN QUE SEA) Y TAMBIEN AVENTURA Y SUSPENSO...

ESPEROQUE CON SUS CRITICAS ME HAGAN SABER CUANTO LES GUSTA O LES DISGUSTA.

A NOVO

Caminando por la pista de aterrizaje, aquella tarde de primavera un atractivo joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes enmarcados en una gafas de montura redonda, mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo azul turquesa, mientras sus pasos lo alejaban del avión que acababa de aterrizar procedente de tierras lejanas.

Tierras lejanas en donde aquel joven, ahora convertido en un hombre, había pasado el último año de su vida, tratando de olvidar algunos acontecimientos que desde siempre habían determinado su destino, pero ahora que ya ese destino estaba cumplido, era momento de regresar y continuar con su vida.

Ingresó por la entrada de doble puerta que conducía al interior del aeropuerto. Miles de personas iban y venían presurosos; otros, permanecían sentados en cómodas butacas o sillas mientras se mantenían atentos a una voz femenina que anunciaba a través de grandes altavoces la llegada y salida de los aviones.

El joven hombre se detuvo, junto a otras personas, frente a una especie de rueda giratoria, donde poco a poco fue apareciendo el equipaje de todos aquellos pasajeros.

Entre el equipaje apareció un baúl de gran tamaño, que algunos de los allí reunidos no pudieron evitar mirarlo con curiosidad. Y otros hasta se sorprendieron cuando aquel joven lo alzó sin mayor problema, justo cuando estuvo al alcance de su mano. Sin embargo nada sorprendió más que ver a ese mismo hombre recoger seguidamente una jaula, en cuyo interior una hermosa lechuza blanca ululaba algo asustada.

-Tranquila, Hedwig... hemos llegado... pronto estaremos en casa... dijo el joven hombre con voz dulce.

Esa actitud cariñosa no pasó desapercibida, quizás por el hecho de que la ave parecía entender las palabras de su dueño, ya que lo miró con reproche.

Sin embargo, para quien hubiese conocido a aquel joven, aquello no hubiese sido nada increíble, ya que entre ambos había una hermosa relación de más de diez años, y ambos podían entenderse muy bien, puesto que aquel animal era la mascota de un mago. Pero no de cualquier mago. Era la mascota de Harry Potter, el joven mago que había vencido a Lord Voldemort.

Pronto llegaron, surcando el pesado tráfico automotor de Londres, a un edificio de seis pisos, de lujosos departamentos, ubicados en un pequeño pero distinguido suburbio.

Una vez que estuvieron acomodados, Harry abrió la puerta de la jaula y Hedwig alzó el vuelo, dio unas vueltas alrededor del salón, luego se posó sobre el techo de la jaula, aunque de una forma menos ágil, el paso de los años comenzaba a hacerse patente. Sin embargo comenzó a ulular fuertemente de forma amenazadora.

-Lo sé... dijo Harry algo avergonzado... sé que el viaje fue muy incómodo para ti... pero te dije porqué debía ser así... te lo expliqué.

Hedwig ululó mas calmada y volvió sus ojos ambarinos en dirección de la ventana.

-No...no puedes salir... dijo Harry acariciándola... te prometo que cuando esté más oscuro podrás salir... Oh, Hedwig no me mires así... perdóname... pero quería que fuera una sorpresa... si regresábamos de forma mágica... ya medio mundo estaría aquí... y tengo primero algunas cosas que arreglar...

Pocas horas más tarde Harry cumplió su promesa y dejó marchar a Hedwig en medio de la noche, para que estirara las alas y pudiera cazar y alimentarse.

Mientras tanto, él empezó a leer la correspondencia que ya había comenzado a llegar, por el correo habitual entre magos.

Una de las cartas, traída por una lechuza de color gris, procedía del Ministerio de Magia.

"Estimado Señor Harry Potter:

La presente misiva es para recordarle que aún este despacho desea contar con usted en Calidad de miembro, ya que su renuncia al cargo de Auror no fue aceptada por el Ministro de Magia, por tal motivo nos llenaría de orgullo y placer que su nombre encávese nuestras listas.

Esperando su pronta respuesta, se despide

Atentamente.

Remus Lupin

Jefe de Aurores

Ministerio de Magia Ingles".

Harry suspiró mientras releía la carta.

Claro que no quería renunciar a ese cargo, esa decisión había sido tomada en un momento de ofuscación y tristeza. Pero eso ya había pasado. El año que había estado lejos le había servido para reorientar su vida y sus metas.

Otra carta también había llegado.

"Mi Querido Harry:

Espero que estés muy bien.

Hace mucho que no respondes a mis cartas, pero quiero pensar que ha sido sólo por tu deseo de alejarte de todo.

Mi corazón anhela que aún me consideres tu amiga, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, porque yo aún te tengo muy presente.

Te quiere

Hermione Granger."

-Yo también te tengo muy presente... dijo Harry al terminar de leer aquella carta... quizás más de lo que debería.

Luego leyó una tercera carta:

"Querido Harry:

Fiel al cumplimiento de mi palabra, no he comentado nada sobre tu regreso.

Me imagino que ya para el momento que recibas esta carta debes de estar instalado en el departamento que renté en tu nombre, tal y como tú me pediste.

Sobre la mesa de tu habitación hay un pequeño traslador en forma de florero; si deseas que conversemos un rato, ya sabes qué hacer.

Si no es así, no importa, me imagino que querrás descansar.

Espero verte el lunes en el ministerio... porque me imagino que regresarás a tu cargo, como ya habíamos hablado ¿no?.

Bueno ahora me despido, no quiero seguir molestando.

Hasta más tarde o hasta el lunes.

Un beso

Ginny"

Harry dejó la carta sobre el sillón donde se encontraba sentado y caminó rápido hasta la habitación.

Allí, efectivamente, estaba el florero que Ginny había mencionado en su carta.

Harry lo tocó con su varita, mientras pronunciaba una palabra.

-Portus...

El florero se sacudió ligeramente y de pronto ante el joven apareció una linda chica de rostro pecoso y una larga cabellera roja.

Ella le sonrió y sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras él correspondía a su gesto.

-Harry... qué alegría... tanto tiempo sin verte... dijo Ginny con picardía.

-Si... muchísimo tiempo... tanto como dos días... una eternidad... dijo Harry entre risas.

-Ja, ja, ja... para los amigos eso es una eternidad... dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo... además últimamente te vendes muy caro.

-Yo no me vendo, ni me dejo comprar... dijo Harry con ironía.

Ginny se ruborizó un poco ante aquel comentario:

-Disculpa, no ha sido mi intención ofenderte... era sólo un comentario.

-Lo sé, tontita... no tienes por qué tomar siempre mis palabras tan literalmente... dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Ginny se alejó un poco con cierto disimulo. Aun no podía dominar del todo sus sentimientos.

-Ven, vamos a la cocina... dijo Harry indiferente ante la actitud de

Ginny... Necesito una buena dosis de té…

Luego de preparar té, se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro en el salón.

-Veo que ya has recibido correspondencia... dijo Ginny mirando las cartas que Harry todavía sostenía en su mano, tras la prisa que se había dado en utilizar el traslador... no te han dejado ni respirar el aire londinense.

-Sí. Imagínate si les hubiese comentado sobre mi regreso... dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras le mostraba las cartas a Ginny... pero recién han llegado... aún no he contestado.

-Veo que Remus insiste en que regreses a tu cargo... dijo Ginny mientras leía la carta del Jefe de Aurores... y por supuesto así será.

-Sí... Ya sabes que ésa es mi intención... aseguró Harry.

-Y veo que Hermione no ha dejado de escribirte... dijo Ginny al mirar de reojo la segunda carta que tenía en sus manos.

Pero no se atrevió a leerla.

Harry no contestó de inmediato. Apuró un poco su té.

Ginny tampoco quiso hacer comentario, porque aquel tema era algo doloroso para ambos. Pero luego de un corto silencio decidió aclarar ciertas dudas.

-Pero Harry si tú insistes en que todo esto no te ha afectado... ¿por qué te has negado a contestar las cartas de Hermione?

-No lo sé... dijo Harry confundido... es que todo ha sido tan difícil... yo no quiero presionarla... creo que por mi manía de querer ser el primero en todo, es que quizás confundí todo.

-Sabes que eso no es así... dijo Ginny algo molesta... estás usando las mismas palabras que Ron... y eso es injusto contigo y con Hermione... uno no manda sobre los sentimientos... si tú y Hermione...

-Ése es el problema... le interrumpió Harry con cierto tono de angustia... ya no estoy tan seguro de lo nuestro.

El corazón de la joven pelirroja dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo trató de serenar su corazón para poder dar paso a la razón.

-Harry... ya es hora de que dejes de pensar en los demás y en el qué dirán... decidiste volver y Hermione ha permanecido aquí, esperándote... yo creo que deben darse la oportunidad que se negaron... además, Ron está lejos... está en Francia... y él ya hizo su vida.

Harry levantó su mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños que tanta ternura le brindaban.

-"Quizás ella tenga razón... tal vez los prejuicios y las dudas nos han acorralado"... pensó Harry.

Luego suspiró profundamente y dijo:

-Gracias, Ginny... que sería de mí... sin ti...

Lentamente se acercó a ella y la tomó tiernamente entre sus brazos.

Ginny cerró sus ojos.

La razón había triunfado una vez más.

Pero sabía que su corazón, algún día reclamaría su derecho de amar a aquel hombre con libertad, sin necesidad de disfrazar los sentimientos que desde que era una niña, le hacían suspirar y anhelar cada día, aunque fuese un pequeño beso.

La chica dio un respingo al escuchar el roce de la pluma sobre una hoja de pergamino, lo que la hizo volver a su realidad.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Harry, quien estaba escribiendo presurosamente una carta.

Ella se levantó. Se acercó a él, y mirando por encima de su hombro, comprobó que aquellas líneas iban dirigidas a Hermione.

La noche fresca de finales de primavera arropaba la ciudad, y las estrellas la adornaban junto a una espléndida luna que dejaba caer sus pálidos rayos sobre los jardines de las casas.

Por entre aquella semipenumbra, una lechuza blanca planeaba para aterrizar en el alfeizar de una ventana del piso superior de una casa muggle.

Dentro de la habitación una joven mujer dormía entre sabanas de algodón de color crema, abrazaba con fuerza a su almohada, acto inconsciente que reflejaba lo que sus sueños le estaban haciendo sentir en ese momento.

Pero un sonido la hizo despertar sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor con cautela. Era casi imposible que aquel sueño se hiciese realidad, sin embargo siempre había la posibilidad de que él...

Posó su mirada en la ventana, allí estaba la lechuza blanca picoteando el cristal

¿Hedwig?... dijo Hermione en un suspiro.

Se levantó presurosa, abrió la ventana y dejó entrar al ave. La acarició, mientras tomaba de su pata el pergamino que iba colgado de ésta.

Hedwig partió inmediatamente.

"Mi Querida Hermione:

Estoy en Londres. He regresado.

El lunes comienzo de nuevo a trabajar en el ministerio. Mañana voy a dispensarle una visita al profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Si gustas podemos vernos en las Tres Escobas, para almorzar juntos.

Te quiere

Harry Potter".

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Dobló la carta de forma delicada y la colocó sobre el pequeño buró.

Había deseado tanto este momento, que ahora no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

A orillas del rio Sena, un hombre de cabello rojo y mirada fría, caminaba lentamente sin apartar su mirada de las mansas aguas.

Un sol con matices anaranjados anunciaba la llegada del ocaso. Y una brisa helada amenazaba lluvia

Se detuvo repentinamente, como si hubiese escuchado su nombre.

-"Solo intento recordar", pensó aquel hombre con nostalgia

-"No hay nada que recordar Ronald Weasley"... dijo una voz en su interior."

Sin embargo hizo caso omiso de aquella voz

Saco del bolsillo interior de su abrigo una foto.

Allí se podía ver una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, quien sonreía coquetamente.

-Se que tome una decisión... de la cual ya no hay vuelta atrás... pero... espero no llegar a hacerte daño... porque aun te amo.


	2. AFFLICTIO

UN SALUDO CARIÑOSO PARA _ASENETH POTTER WEASLEY..._ GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO...

Y POR SUPUESTO A BOOH... UNA AMIGA MUY ESPECIAL...

AFFLICTIO

Un castillo medieval, se levantaba orgulloso sobre una colina.

Harry sonrió mientras lo contemplaba por largos minutos. Allí entre esas paredes, dentro de esas torres y torrecillas había vivido los mejores años de su vida, allí se había hecho hombre y se había convertido en un mago.

Un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

�¡HARRY!...

Un hombre de gigantescas dimensiones, de aspecto peligroso, caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia él. Y abriendo las rejas con violencia, abrazó al joven sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Mi muchacho... ¡cómo has cambiado!... ¡pero qué ingrato has sido!... tanto tiempo sin saber de ti... ni una lechuza... ni una carta... ni una señal de humo... nada de nada... pero qué horror...¡tan mal te tratamos!

Todas aquellas palabras fueron dichas de forma tan rápida y atropellada, que no dieron ningún tiempo para ser refutadas.

Hagrid, si me dejas respirar quizás te pueda explicar... dijo Harry con un poco de dificultad.

Sentados frente a una enormes tazas de té, aquellos dos hombres llevaban un par de horas hablando, dentro de una rústica pero acogedora cabaña, ubicada a un lado de aquel castillo que no era más que el colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería.

Sí... escuché algunos comentarios al respecto... dijo Hagrid mirando el fondo de su taza... pero no me causaron ninguna extrañeza... eso era de esperarse... tanto tiempo juntos... tantas cosas compartidas... aunque debo ser sincero... yo siempre pensé que tú y Ginny terminarían juntos y que algún día Ron se decidiría y Hermione lo aceptaría.

Harry guardó silencio. Por lo visto su amigo no estaba del todo enterado de la realidad de los acontecimientos, sin embargo tampoco tenía ganas de aclararlos.

Y me imagino que dejaste muchos corazones rotos por Alemania... dijo Hagrid con picardía... quién lo diría... el pequeño Harry Potter: un Héroe y todo un Galán de armas tomar.

No sé de dónde has sacado eso... dijo Harry ofendido... no he dejado ningún corazón roto... no soy un galán... ni mucho menos un héroe.

Ja, ja, ja... dijo Hagrid divertido ante la reacción del joven... pues lo de Héroe lo mantengo... los otros calificativos podemos discutirlos.

Harry iba a continuar con su protesta, cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

Hagrid se levantó pesadamente y dejó entrar al director de Hogwart.

Buenos Días tengan ustedes... dijo Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa... lamento interrumpirlos... pero no pude dominar la tentación de hacerme partícipe de la conversación tan amena que mantienen... las risas de Hagrid se escuchaban en mi despacho.

Dumbledore les guiñó un ojo.

Harry se levantó presuroso y estrechándole la mano dijo con alegría y respeto:

Discúlpeme, profesor... recién iba a ir hasta su despacho... pero me entretuve

La culpa ha sido mía... dijo Hagrid algo apenado... yo soy quien ha entretenido a Harry.

No se preocupen... dijo Dumbledore sentándose en una de las sillas de madera, colocadas alrededor de la mesa... vamos... vamos... continuemos con la charla.

Harry volvió a tomar asiento, mientras Hagrid servía nuevamente el té.

Y dime Harry...¿has decidido volver a tu puesto en el ministerio?... preguntó Dumbledore con anhelo.

Si... así es... Remus me escribió, confirmándome lo que usted me había dicho... afirmó Harry...

Me alegra escuchar eso... dijo Dumbledore con un deje de preocupación en su voz... porque la situación es delicada.

¿Delicada?... preguntó Harry dudoso... ¿por qué?...¿qué está pasando?

No estamos seguros... dijo Dumbledore preocupado... pero hay razones de peso para sospechar que nuestra comunidad está amenazada nuevamente.

Pero eso no es posible... dijo Harry incrédulo... Voldemort está muerto... yo mismo lo...

No... no es Voldemort... dijo Dumbledore haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con su mano... me temo que son algunos de sus seguidores... algunos de los mortifagos que lograron escapar.

Y ¿qué es lo que quieren?... preguntó Harry molesto... no pretenderán seguir en su tonto afán de mantener el legado y las ideas de Voldemort.

Pues me temo que sí... dijo Dumbledore sacando de su túnica una hoja de periódico... han habido muertes muggles, ocurridas en extrañas circunstancias... le he explicado al Ministro de Magia la posibilidad de que aún exista una célula clandestina de mortifagos... los aurores junto con la Orden del Fénix hemos unido esfuerzos.

Gracias al cielo... dijo Hagrid esperanzado... que este Ministro es mucho más sensato y escucha sus consejos profesor.

Harry mantuvo su mirada sobre Dumbledore, quien le extendió la hoja del periódico.

El joven la tomó en su mano y la leyó. Las noticias que allí habían impresas hablaban sobre cuatro muertes de muggles, en puntos cardinales diferentes, pero de igual forma: sin sangre, sin violencia, sin un motivo aparente; habían conseguido sus cuerpos con una extraña expresión de pánico en sus rostros.

Realmente la situación era muy delicada.

Sus pasos la llevaron frente a Las Tres Escobas. Entró al local algo nerviosa. Después de tanto tiempo, volvería a verlo.

Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo halló. Se acercó hasta la barra y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras se sentaba en una de las altas sillas.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, tal vez se había adelantado un poco.

Sin embargo cuando levantó su mirada, observó con agrado que su espera no

iba a ser tan larga, después de todo.

Hola, Hermione... dijo Harry sonriendo... ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

Si... un año... dijo Hermione abrazándolo

Luego de unos minutos se separaron. Harry cerró sus ojos, cuando se percató de la cercanía del rostro femenino. Pero cuando sintió el calor de un beso en su mejilla derecha, se sintió desilusionado.

Abrió sus ojos y con la mirada buscó una mesa apartada.

¿Te gustaría que nos sentemos en aquella mesa?... preguntó Harry señalando hacia un rincón del bar, tratando de parecer alegre.

Y... ¿qué te motivó a volver?... preguntó Hermione minutos mas tarde, mientras acomodaba una servilleta de tela sobre su regazo, una vez que ya habían ocupado la mesa... yo pensé que al terminar ese curso te quedarías en Alemania.

Bueno... yo también había pensado lo mismo... dijo Harry jugueteando con el pequeño florero que adornaba la mesa... pero descubrí que no puedo vivir lejos de mi gente.

Y... ¿por qué nunca respondiste mis cartas?... siguió preguntando Hermione.

Mantenía sus ojos fijos en Harry, con un aire de rencor en su mirada.

Harry bajó la mirada porque no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta que él, tantas veces, también se había formulado.

Es que todo ha sido tan confuso... dijo Harry dudoso... quise darnos un tiempo... para que todo se aclarara entre nosotros.

Pero... ¿aquella noche no quedó todo claro entre nosotros?... siguió preguntando Hermione.

Harry la miró con asombro. No entendía aquellas palabras.

Hermione comprendió en ese instante que para él nada había quedado claro.

Ahora ella lo entendía todo.

Y no sabía cómo reaccionar, porque no quería herir a su amigo.

Harry... yo... eeh... bueno... aquella noche... yo te dije... yo te expliqué... comenzó a decir Hermione con voz pausada.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

A medida que Hermione continuaba hablando, los recuerdos de aquella noche fueron llegando a su mente.

Entonces todo ese tiempo él había manejado una versión equivocada de los hechos.

Luego te marchaste... sin dejarme que te dijera toda mi verdad... pensé que todo había quedado claro... y en cada carta que te enviaba, anhelaba una respuesta del amigo que tanto necesitaba... dado que Ron también se había marchado... pero ahora comprendo que me equivoqué... lo que hice fue enredarlo todo, lo que logré fue confundirte... dijo Hermione tratando de aclarar los hechos.

"Pero qué idiota he sido", pensó Harry con rabia.

Oh, Harry, perdóname... dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas.. debí haber sido más explícita... no debí dejar que te marcharas así... debí comprender que tu silencio...

No te preocupes, Hermione... la interrumpió Harry, retirando su mano lentamente... creo que ahora ya has dejado todo muy claro.

Harry se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa e hizo ademán de marcharse, cuando Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

No, Harry... no entiendes... dijo Hermione molesta... siempre asumes esa actitud de omnipotencia... cuando en realidad estás perdido en un mar de dudas... por favor siéntate... que aun no hemos aclarado nuestra situación.

Harry se soltó con violencia. Se dio cuenta de que los demás comensales los estaban mirando de reojo.

Se sentó a regañadientes.

Ahora escúchame... yo te quiero... te quiero mucho... dijo Hermione con cariño... pero mi corazón...

Entonces todos esos besos y esas caricias fueron un gesto de amistad... dijo Harry con rudeza... a menos que ahora la palabra amistad tenga otro significado que desconozco... o.. ¿Ésa es la nueva forma de tratar a tus amigos?

Hermione se sintió ofendida ante aquellas palabras. Miró el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla que tenía ante sus ojos. Sintió el deseo de vaciarlo sobre la cabeza de Harry.

Pero decidió contenerse, porque ese arrebato sólo complicaría las cosas.

Respiró profundamente y continuó:

Voy a ignorar tus comentarios, porque sé que estás confundido y que en parte es por mi culpa... además, reconozco que yo también estaba confundida... me dejé llevar... y eso ayudó a que vieras las cosas como no son...

Harry, que mantenía una expresión de rabia y frustración en su rostro, comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Cada palabra de Hermione le hacía comprender lo equivocado que había estado.

Y repasando mentalmente las palabras escritas en cada una de las cartas que ella le había enviado, trató de buscar alguna que expresara amor y no la encontró.

Tú siempre te crees el dueño de la situación... siempre crees que tienes todo dominado... continuó Hermione con furia ante la actitud de Harry... y que todo gira a tu alrededor... por eso no te dignaste ni un segundo a reflexionar sobre lo que nos estaba pasando...

¿AHORA RESULTA QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA?... preguntó Harry ofendido... te metes en mi vida y yo soy quien lo confundió todo... dejas plantado a Ron y soy yo quien cree que todo gira a mi alrededor...

Por favor, Harry, no metas a Ron en nuestra conversación... dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

Su rostro había adquirido un color pálido y sus manos temblaban.

Harry lo notó y se sintió muy culpable.

Lo siento, Hermione... discúlpame... perdóname... dijo Harry con miedo... es que... me duele reconocer que una vez más estoy enamorado sin ser correspondido.

Hermione, a quien estas palabras la tomaron totalmente por sorpresa, volvió a colocar el vaso sobre la mesa. Por su mente había pasado la idea de darle uso después de todo.

Sin embargo la situación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Harry escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Otra vez se sentía vacío. Otra vez había perdido.

Y todo aquel tiempo huyendo de algo que no existía. Haciéndose a la idea de que regresaría a cobijarse en los brazos del verdadero amor.

Pero qué idiota he sido... dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.

Harry... dijo Hermione olvidando su rabia.

No... no digas nada... es mejor olvidarlo... dijo Harry tratando de sonreír.

Respiró profundamente y haciendo un gesto con su mano para llamar al mesonero, dijo con una amplia sonrisa:

Vamos a ordenar... que me muero de hambre...¿tú no?

Hermione le sonrió con ternura.

Quizás era mejor olvidarlo.

Aunque sentía pena por su amigo Harry Potter.

Un gran mago, un Héroe de la comunidad mágica, con fama y fortuna, y con tantos amoríos en su haber, que era increíble creer que nunca hubiese encontrado el amor.

Porque Hermione bien sabía que lo que él decía sentir por ella, no era amor; era sólo su ego que le había hecho creer eso.

Sin embargo el amor siempre había estado y aun permanecía fielmente a su lado, solo que él no quería verlo.


	3. MEMORIA

MEMORIA

Acostado sobre su cama, miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, mientras sobre su pecho, sus manos estrujaban unos pliegues de pergamino.

-"No... realmente nunca me escribió ni una mísera palabra sobre amor... pero... ¿en que momento comencé a dejar que mi imaginación fantaseara de esa manera?... ¿será que mi ego ha crecido tanto?... tanto como para haber dejado que mi mejor amigo creyera algo que no es verdad.

Cerro los ojos, y los recuerdos de aquella tarde le golpearon con fuerza.

Harry recién se había despertado, y miraba por la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba en el Hospital San Mugo.  
Hacia ya tres día que todo había terminado.  
Voldemort estaba muerto. Y ahora él era un héroe.

-Pero... ¿realmente lo soy?... dijo el joven mientras volvía a leer el encabezado del Profeta.

"HARRY POTTER, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO, HA VENCIDO DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE AL MAGO TENEBROSO LORD VOLDEMORT:  
En un acto de astucia y valentía nuestro aguerrido mago ha salvado a la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña y del mundo entero de la amenaza que significaba Lord Voldemort. Arriesgando su vida no solo derroto al maléfico mago tenebroso sino que también salvo de una muerte segura al Señor Ronald Weasley y al Señor Draco Malfoy, convirtiéndose así en un Héroe..."

Harry miro a su alrededor, la habitación estaba llena de hermoso adornos florales, y miles de obsequios habían sido enviados por todos los magos y brujas que realmente lo consideraban el héroe que aquella publicación describía.  
Sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón, él sabia que se estaba llevando una gloria que no le pertenecía.

-Harry...

Hermione estaba en la puerta. Había entrado sigilosamente.

-Hola... dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Que alegría!... ya te has levantado... dijo Hermione corriendo a sus brazos.

Se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que sus labios se buscaran para consumar un deseado beso.

-¡Oh Harry!... he estado tan preocupada... pensé que no te repondrías... dijo Hermione dejando descansar su cabeza en su pecho... pero el curandero tenia razón... ya has pasado lo peor.

-Gracias por estar aquí Hermione... dijo Harry acariciando sus cabellos castaños... gracias por no abandonarme.

Volvieron a besarse y se acariciaron lentamente, dejando que cada sentido se extasiara a su libre albedrío.  
Un golpe fuerte y seco los hizo separarse.  
Ronald Weasley acaba de entrar en la habitación y había azotado la puerta tras él.

-¡¡Ron!... dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione, mientras él se limpiaba los labios de lápiz labial y ella bajaba la mirada con el rostro ruborizado.

-Lamento interrumpirlos... dijo Ron con voz áspera.

-Ron podemos explicarte... dijo Harry con nerviosismo... en realidad debimos haberlo hecho hace tiempo... pero... bueno... con todo lo que ha pasado.

-Si... Ron... deja que te expliquemos... dijo Hermione levantando su mirada hacia el joven pelirrojo.

-Necesito hablar con Harry a solas... por favor Hermione serias tan amable... dijo Ron con una mirada fría.

-¡No!... yo también necesito hablar contigo... dijo Hermione encarándolo... es preciso aclarar las cosas.

-¡¡Yo no tengo nada que aclarar contigo, tu actitud lo ha dicho todo!... dijo Ron con furia... ¡¡es con él con quien tengo que aclarar algunas cosas!.

El dedo anular de la mano derecha de Ron apuntaba al pecho de Harry de forma amenazadora.

-Espera un momento afuera Hermione... dijo Harry sin apartar su mirada de Ron...

-Pero... ¡yo tengo derecho a opinar!... dijo Hermione molesta... mis sentimientos también cuentan... ¡yo no soy un objeto que ustedes se van a disputar!.

-Y... ¿quien ha dicho que tu eres el motivo de esta discusión?... dijo Ron de forma ofensiva... no eres tan importante... ¡al menos no para mi!.

-¡¡Ron por favor!... dijo Harry alzando el tono de su voz... entiendo que estés molesto con todo esto... pero eso no te da derecho a hablarle así a Hermione... ante todo ella es una dama.

-¡No vengas a darme lecciones de moralidad, ni de buen comportamiento Harry Potter!... no ahora... dijo Ron con el rostro rubicundo por la ira... quiero una conversación de hombre a hombre... o es que tengo que hacer una audiencia para hablar con el Señor Héroe...

-YA BASTA RON... grito Harry ofendido.

-¡¡YA BASTA TE DIJO YO A TI!... respondió Ron con mayor fiereza... ¡¡no te es suficiente la gloria y la fama que tu acto heroico te ha dado... que también tienes que quitarme el amor de la mujer que siempre he amado!

Harry trastabillo y debió apoyarse de la pared para no caer. Bajo la mirada. Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada, tanto para él, como para Hermione que se había dejado caer sobre la cama

-Ron... dijo Hermione entre lagrimas... no es así... yo...

-¡¡CÁLLATE!... ¡¡no tengo nada que hablar contigo... ya no me importa lo que digas o pienses... para mi eres nada... eres nadie!... grito Ron sin medir sus palabras

Hermione sintió un ahogo, no podía respirar y las lagrimas corrían sin pudor por sus mejillas. Abandono la habitación sin demora.  
Harry intento seguirla pero Ron lo detuvo con un golpe de su mano cerrada en un puño sobre su pecho.

-No... no... usted no va a ninguna parte Señor Potter...

-Ron por favor... no es el momento... dijo Harry confuso ante aquella actitud violenta de su amigo... cuando estés mas calmado, quizás...

-¡¡NO!... ¡es ahora!... porque yo quiero que sea ahora... no cuando tu digas... dijo Ron tomándolo con violencia por las solapas de la túnica... ya me canse de ser tu sombra... me canse de ser "el amigo de Harry Potter"...

-Ron... ¿cómo puedes decir eso?... dijo Harry aun mas confundido... hace tan solo tres días arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme...

-¡¡Ah!... ¡el Señor Harry Potter recuerda ese pequeñísimo detalle!... dijo Ron con sarcasmo mientras soltaba con desprecio a su amigo... ¡¡bravo!... ¡¡el Señor Potter ha recordado!

Ron acompaño de sus palabras de frios aplausos.

-Pero bien que tuviste cuidado de no mencionar mi nombre en el relato de tu historia... dijo Ron dolido... claro... es comprensible... dos héroes en una misma batalla no es muy convincente...

-Sabes muy bien que yo no he dado ningún tipo de declaraciones... dijo Harry tratando de defenderse ante aquellas acusaciones... hoy es cuando he podido levantarme de la cama.

-A mi no me vengas con esos cuentos... dijo Ron con voz fría... te conozco muy bien... además no es de eso que vine a hablarte... el tiempo se encargara de desenmascararte...

Ron saco del bolsillo de su túnica una caja pequeña de forma cúbica, la lanzo contra el pecho de Harry, al tiempo que este trataba inútilmente de atraparla entre sus manos.  
La caja cayó al suelo y su contenido salió fuera. Era una medalla de forma ovalada con un ave fénix rodeado de hojas de laureles.

Harry miro a Ron con sorpresa y miedo. No se atrevía a levantar la medalla del suelo.

-¡¡VAMOS... TÓMALA!... grito Ron furioso... ¡eso es lo único que te falta por despojarme!... quédatela... te la regalo... ya no me interesa...

-Pero Ron... por favor esa medalla es tuya...dijo Harry molesto... no seas orgulloso... tu eres el Jefe de la Orden del Fenix... porque eres el mejor...

-¡¡NO SEAS HIPOCRITA!... grito nuevamente Ron... crees que no se lo que piensas realmente... crees que no se que añoras mi puesto... tanto como has añorado tener a Hermione entre tus brazos...

-Estas confundido... dijo Harry comenzando a desesperarse ante la actitud de su amigo... yo no... yo nunca...

-¡Tu... Harry Potter... eres despreciable!… dijo Ron con repulsión... siempre con ese aire de niño bueno... de niño huérfano indefenso...

Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. No podía creer que aquellas palabras fueran pronunciadas por su mejor y único amigo.  
Sin embargo un brusco cambio en Ron, le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-Pero... dime Harry... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?... dijo Ron entre sollozos convulsivos... ¿por qué Hermione?... ¿por qué ella?... ¡si tu puedes tener a cualquier otra!... ¿por qué ella?... ¡si ella era mía!... ¡si yo la amo como tu jamás llegaras a amarla!

-Amigo mío... comenzó a decir Harry en un susurro.

-¡CÁLLATE!... grito Ron otra vez ofensivo, mientras se secaba con violencia las lagrimas que empachaban su mirada... ¡hoy... por mi honor te juro Harry Potter... que jamás olvidaras mi nombre!

Los pensamientos de Harry regresaron al presente.  
Se levanto despacio. Se sentía vació.  
Ron había cumplido su palabras. Su nombre no había sido olvidado.  
Cada día de aquel año vivido lejos en otra ciudad, el nombre de su mejor amigo no se había apartado de la mente de Harry.  
Le había causado tanto daño por nada. Por una vana ilusión que termino convirtiéndose en un espejismo.  
Tenia que hacer algo.  
Tenia que buscarlo. Hablar con él.  
Conseguir su perdón.

Harry se recostó de una puerta de madera. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
Miraba alternativamente el suelo y la puerta.  
Sentía por instantes el impulso de golpear con los nudillos de su mano derecha la madera. Sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de que fuera buena idea, despertar a esa hora a quien habitaba aquel departamento.  
Pero se sentía tan solo. Y ella siempre había sido un refugio seguro, para escapar de su soledad.

Ginny estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, recién hacia varios minutos que había terminado unos informes que debía entregar el lunes a primera hora en el Ministerio de Magia.  
De pronto despertó sobresaltada. Abrió los ojos con cautela. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien frente a la puerta de su departamento. Con un chasquido de sus dedos encendió la luz y mientras se colocaba una bata sobre su pijama, camino con paso vacilante.  
Sin embargo a escasos metros de su destino, su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado, al comprender quien la esperaba afuera.

Harry dio un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta que el cerrojo de la puerta era abierto.  
Un hermoso rostro salpicado de pecas apareció segundos mas tardes.

-¡Harry!... por Merlín... ¿qué ha pasado?... pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

-Disculpa Ginny... dijo Harry apenado... pero... no sabia donde ir...


	4. PERDIDI

GRACIAS A LA CANDIDA ERENDIDA POR SUS COMENTARIOS...

PERDIDI

Claro Harry pasa... dijo Ginny mientras le tomaba la mano... está es tu casa...

Harry se sentó pesadamente en el sof� y dejo descansar su cabeza en el respaldo de forma abatida.

Ginny sentía que su corazón latía mas rápido a medida que se acercaba a aquel joven, y al sentarse a su lado, su piel se erizó, cuando él le acaricio el rostro.

Lo deseaba tanto, que no estaba segura de poder controlar toda la pasión que le producía la cercanía masculina.

Ginny... siempre has sido tan maravillosa conmigo... dijo Harry contemplándola mientras seguía acariciándola... no se como podré agradecerte todas tus bondades...

_"Haciéndome el amor ahora mismo",_ pensó Ginny con descaro.

Sin embargo la mirada de Harry solo expresaba cariño, por lo que ella bajó la mirada y respirando profundo dijo resignada

Sabes que te quiero mucho... siempre puedes contar conmigo... para lo que sea.

_"No Harry yo no te quiero... yo te amo... y cuanto daría porque tu también me amaras",_ pensó Ginny con amargura.

Si lo se... y te lo agradezco mucho... dijo Harry sonriendo... yo también te quiero mucho...

Se levanto con brusquedad del sof� para alejarse de aquellas caricias que estaban perturbando su cordura.

Pero trato de fingir, por lo que dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa le dijo:

¿Quieres un vaso con agua?... no te ves bien...

No estoy bien...se sinceróHarry con tristeza en su voz... hoy he hablado con Hermione...

Ginny se detuvo en su camino a la cocina. Volvió su mirada hacia Harry. Sintió seca la garganta. Se acerco poco a poco y colocándose frente a él, preguntó con un dejo de anhelo en su voz:

Y... ¿qué paso?

Harry levanto la mirada.

No me ama... nunca me amo... fue todo una confusión...

La joven pelirroja sintió un torbellino de sentimientos haciendo erupción como un volcán en su corazón.

Aquella era una noticia impactante. Pero también muy alentadora. Al menos para ella.

Lentamente se sentó de nuevo al lado de Harry.

Él dejo descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Ginny.

Aquello la tomo por sorpresa, y de nuevo el deseo por él, la abrazo como una ráfaga de viento impetuoso, mientras sentía las caricias de Harry subiendo y bajando por su pierna.

Al parecer para él solo era un acto de cariño, pero para ella significaban mucho más. Tratando de librarse de aquellas caricias tan tentadoras, ella le tomo la mano y mientras la sostuvo entre las suyas, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y continuo la conversación lo más normal que pudo.

Quizás seria mejor que me expliques... por que la verdad no entiendo nada... claro solo si quieres hacerlo.

Harry se acomodo en el sofá. Mantuvo su cabeza reclinada en el regazo femenino, solo que ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Ginny no pudo evitar acariciar sus cabellos azabache.

Él le contó con lujo de detalles la conversación que había mantenido con Hermione en el bar: Las Tres Escobas, luego de que había ido de visita a Hogwart.

Puedes creerlo... ella no me ama... luego de lo que vivimos... no entiendo... ¿cómo permitió que pasaran tantas cosas entre nosotros... sino me amaba?.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco.

¿Qué significaba: "...luego de lo que vivimos"... "como permitió que pasaran tantas cosas"?.

¿Acaso habían llegado a una relación mas intima?

Sintió un vació en el estomago. De pronto se sintió un poco mareada.

Todo fue tan maravilloso... continuo Harry sin percatarse cuanto daño hacían sus palabras en aquella joven que mansamente lo escuchaba... juntos descubrimos las delicias del placer compartido... ella es tan fabulosa... tan llena de fuego...

Ginny se paro de golpe, haciendo que Harry cayera al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

?Hey!... pero...

Harry iba a quejarse por aquel repentino acto, pero al ver la mirada de Ginny, comprendió rápidamente que se había equivocado al dejar que sus pensamientos se transformaran en palabras.

Perdona mi insolencia... Ginny... No fue mi intención... ¡Por Merlín!... discúlpame... tu eres una dama... olvida mis necios comentarios.

Ginny miró hacia la ventana. Fue hasta ella y la abrió de par en par. Dejo correr la brisa, porque las lagrimas estaban a punto de hacerse visibles en su rostro y el frió contacto del viento le ayudo a serenarse un poco.

Harry no sabia que hacer para remediar su falta.

La confianza que tenia con Ginny le había hecho sentirse libre y por eso dejo fluir sus pensamientos sin freno. Pero olvido un pequeño detalle, que ella era la hermana de Ron, el antiguo novio de Hermione.

Sin embargo había algo quizás más importante, esa joven bruja lo amaba desde que tenia uso de razón.

Harry no se percato de esa realidad. Él solo pensaba que había herido el orgullo de una mujer.

Pero era mucho mas que eso: Había herido el corazón de una mujer enamorada.

Aquellas palabras habían hecho mella. Porque ella lo amaba con locura. A ese hombre que acaba de confesarle sus intimidades con otra mujer.

Ginny perdóname... soy un estúpido... no debí decir esas cosas... no a ti... perdóname... dijo Harry apenado e intento abrazarla.

Pero ella lo rechazo sutilmente, alejándose de él

Y...ahora...¿qué piensas hacer?... dijo Ginny sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No se... dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros... quizás ella tenga razón... tal vez en realidad no hubo ni hay amor entre nosotros... solo fue una locura de juventud... un mal entendido.

¿Una locura de juventud?... ¿Un mal entendido?... preguntó Ginny molesta... ¿te das cuenta que por esa "locura", por ese "mal entendido", mi hermano Ron casi pierde la razón... y que debió irse lejos y alejarse de todo y de todos para no cometer una locura?

Harry sintió aquel reclamo de Ginny como una daga clavarse en su corazón.

Él sabia que tarde o temprano eso pasaría. Bajó la mirada.

Un sentimiento de vergüenza lo embargo.

Si lo se... dijo Harry cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos... y no sabes cuanto me duele... saber que por mi culpa... por mi inmadures... por mi estúpido ego... perdí algo tan valioso como la amistad de alguien a quien le debo la vida.

¿Estas seguro?... pregunto Ginny con duda

Harry la miro confundido por aquella pregunta

¿Estas seguro que te dolió?... dijo Ginny aun mas molesta... porque si mal no recuerdo... tu no hiciste nada por recuperar su amistad... o... ¿me equivoco?.

Harry pudo entender todo el resentimiento que Ginny guardaba en su corazón con respecto a ese tema. Con impotencia se dio cuenta que estaba saliendo a flote.

Y pensó que mejor era dejar que ella se desahogara.

Ginny sabia que estaba dándole al asunto un toque surrealista que no tenia, pero quería hacerle daño. Quería hacerlo sufrir tanto como él lo hacía con ella.

Hay errores en la vida... dijo Harry triste... que no pueden enmendarse...

Esa es una posición muy cómoda... dijo Ginny con reproche... es la salida mas fácil... darse por vencido sin luchar... ¿acaso la amistad y el cariño que existió entre mi hermano y tu, no merecen ser rescatados del abismo a donde tu los enviaste?

Harry volvió a sentarse en el sof� y escondió el rostro entre sus manos

Es que no se por donde comenzar... dijo abatido... ha pasado tanto tiempo... y no se si él quiera verme.

He ahí tu mayor problema Harry Potter... dijo Ginny aun molesta... que todo lo das por sobreentendido... y prefieres huir que enfrentarte... si hubieses tenido el valor y la madures necesaria para aclarar tu situación con Hermione...

¿Qué prefiero huir que enfrentarme?... le interrumpió Harry sorprendido... ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?... si tu mejor que nadie sabes como fueron las cosas... tu sabes porque decidí irme...

Pero no dejaste que Hermione te explicara... dijo Ginny a la defensiva... si hubieses respondido a sus cartas, todo se hubiese aclarado.

Admito que debí aclarar las cosas con Hermione... dijo Harry con voz queda... pero nunca mas vuelvas a acusarme de ser un cobarde...

Ginny se estremeció ante la mirada fría de Harry al pronunciar aquellas ultimas palabras.

Y discúlpame si te he desvelado... dijo Harry cansado, mientras se dirigía a la puerta... tratare en el futuro de no molestarte más.

Ginny dejó que Harry se marchara, sin reprocharle todo lo que aun guardaba en su corazón, tanto el amor que por él sentía, como el rencor por la perdida de su hermano.

Harry decidió bajar por las escaleras del edificio, como lo hacían comúnmente los muggles.

Tenia sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba el hecho de reconocer que entre él y Hermione en realidad nunca había existido amor, y por otro el recordar cuanto le dolía haber perdido la amistad de Ron.

Sin embargo un nuevo sentimiento lo embargaba.

Se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera, cuando solo le faltaban unos peldaños para llegar a la planta baja.

Se sentó en el penúltimo escalón y recostó su cabeza de la pared pintada de un tenue color salmón.

Cerro sus ojos y decidió dejar que el pasado se adueñara una vez mas de su mente, sin saber que a varios kilómetros de distancia alguien más estaba sumida en ese mismo pasado.

Aquella noche todos dormían o al menos eso era lo que se esperaba a altas horas de la madrugada en la vieja casona, que a la vista muggle se encontraba sobre una colina en las afueras de Escocia, y en cuyas rejas de hierro oxidado descansaba un letrero que advertía: "Prohibido el paso. Casa Embrujada".

En aquella edificación en ruinas, funcionaba la Escuela de Juristas Mágicos, donde los jóvenes magos y brujas debían realizar sus estudios leguleyos durante tres años, para llegar a obtener su titulo de: Jurista en Leyes Mágicas.

Era un día de semana. Las actividades habían dejado agotados a todos los miembros tanto del personal estudiantil, como del profesoral, ya que se había llevado a cabo las sesiones de debates intergrupales, que involucraban a los mejores estudiantes de los tres niveles académicos.

Sin embargo alguien permanecía aun despierta en su habitación. Se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, mirando extasiada la medalla que acunaba en sus manos. Había ganado el debate que había defendido frente a un jurado. Y se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma. Abrió lentamente la pequeña gaveta, y coloco la medalla en un pequeño cofre. Pero al levantarlo se encontró con una carta.

Sus manos temblaron al tocarla. No necesitaba abrirla para recordar quien la había escrito y las palabras que allí estaban impresas:

_" Siempre serás mía, porque tu llenas mi alma, pero eres tan lejana como el horizonte. No se si eres mi fortuna, o eres mi castigo, solo se que te amo sin razón y sin medida...  
Y tal vez tanto amor este prohibido... pero igual sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo..."_

_"Quizás halla sido mejor así",_ pensó Hermione con honda tristeza, mientras cerraba lentamente la gaveta.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Aquello había quedado el pasado y ella había decidido olvidarlo, porque había sido un error.

Ahora su mundo eran sus estudios leguleyos y no había cabida para nada más.

Pero que equivocada estaba.

Un golpe en los cristales de la ventana, le hicieron salirse de sus pensamientos.

Abrió el amplio ventanal que daba paso a un pequeñísimo balcón. Allí un joven la esperaba

¡Harry!... ¿qué haces aquí?... pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

Aunque no podía negar que aquella visita le resultaba mas placentera de lo debido.

Hola... lamento molestarte... pero creo que tenemos que hablar... dijo Harry anhelante.

No se... creo que no es lugar ni el momento... dijo Hermione confundida... no deberías estar aquí... si te encuentran no se que excusa pueda dar... además... ¿cómo hiciste para entrar?

Eso no importa... dijo Harry cerrando el ventanal, e invocando un hechizo con su varita mágica, sello las paredes y la puerta... no me voy de aquí, hasta que aclaremos nuestra situación.

Hermione se sentía tan confundida y abrumada por lo que había pasado entre ellos que no sabia como debía actuar.

Harry fue tan solo un beso... dijo Hermione tratando de restarle importancia a lo sucedido... y... no deberias de estar aqui

¿Tan solo un beso?... pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba a ella... ¿estas segura de eso?

La tomo entre sus brazos y la atrajo hasta él. Sus rostros quedaron muy cercanos, sus labios se rozaban.

Dime que me valla y lo haré... dijo Harry sonriendo dulcemente.

Hermione sintió perder la cordura, y sin dudarlo ni meditarlo lo rodeo con sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos acerco mas sus labios, los cuales fueron rodeados por los de Harry.

Se besaron con pasión desenfrenada, mientras se fueron despojando de sus vestiduras.

Hermione sentada sobre la cama gemía y respiraba entrecortadamente, sus dedos se enredaban en la cabellera azabache de Harry, mientras él fue poco a poco recorriendo con sus labios la suave piel de sus muslos, para ir ascendiendo sin prisa, sin pausa hasta llegar a sus ingles y dejarse llevar por el placer de perderse en el centro de su feminidad.

Luego de unieron en un abrazo y dejar que sus cuerpos se fundieran lentamente, para acoplarse en una rítmica y sensual danza, llegaron junto al limite del placer y del deseo.

Al cabo de varios minutos, él descansaba sobre ella, mientras recorría con sus besos su cuello dejando que las manos femeninas acariciaran su espalda.

Harry... esto ha sido... maravilloso... dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos... pero no se si ha sido lo correcto.

Por alguna vez en la vida... dijo Harry entre besos... no quiero pensar en nada... solo quiero dejarme llevar...

Pero... y... ¿que hay de ellos?... dijo Hermione tratando de mantener la mente lucida

¿Ellos?... pregunto Harry deteniendo sus besos y mirándola confundido

Si... ellos... Ginny... y...

¿Ginny?... ?Ginny!...

Harry dio un respingo y se encontró sentado al final de las escalera.

Realmente aquello no había sido lo correcto. Y no siempre era buena idea dejar que el deseo controlara la razón.

Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su imprudencia.

No quiero perderte a ti también... dijo Harry en un susurro, mientras miraba nostálgico escaleras arriba... Ginny... en realidad eres muy especia para mi...

Suspiro profundamente, se sorprendió al descubrir que la actitud de Ginny le dolía, podía entenderla, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. No cometería el mismo error una segunda vez.

"_Eres la única amiga que me queda... porque se que entre Hermione y yo nada volverá a ser igual",_ pensó Harry mientras salía a la calle solitaria.

La luna iluminaba el sendero que sus pasos le hicieron recorrer.

Cruzo la esquina, sin rumbo fijo.

Una serie de tiendas se disponía a ambos lados de la calle.

Uno que otro vehículo automotor muggle transitaba por aquella zona.

Los ladridos lejanos de un perro rompían el silencio de la noche.

De pronto Harry se detuvo. Alguien lo seguía.

Giro su cabeza, tras de si. Pero no vio a nadie.

Sin embargo podía sentir una presencia humana en el lugar.

Con cautela saco su varita mágica.

Repentinamente la oscuridad envolvió el lugar y Harry adopto posición de combate.

¿Quién anda ahí?... dijo Harry amenazadoramente... lo atacare sino me dice quien es...

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Un dolor agudo que hacia un año no experimentaba, ahora lo envolvía con furia.

Calló al suelo, al perder el equilibrio, por el mareo que el dolor en la cicatriz que llevaba en su frente, vestigio de su primer encuentro con Lord Voldemort.

Ese dolor le estaba quemando la piel.

Respiraba con dificultada, estaba angustiado. No podía estar sintiendo aquello.

"_No... no... no es posible... él esta muerto... yo lo mate... esta muerto... muerto",_ pensó con desespero mientras se apretaba con fuerza la cabeza con sus manos.

Un viento suave pero helado le acaricio el rostro.

Sus sentidos se alertaron.

_"He regresado... pronto sabrás de mi... aun no hemos terminado Harry Potter"_

Aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza dentro del cerebro de Harry.

¿Ron?... ¿Ron eres tu?... pregunto Harry confuso

La luz plateada de la luna volvió a iluminar la calle.

Y Harry se dio cuenta que lo que fuera aquella presencia, humana o no, se había marchado.

Trato de ordenar sus ideas, porque estaba seguro que esa voz era la de su amigo Ronald Weasley.

Aún sus sienes le latían, al mismo ritmo de su corazón.

Aquel dolor del cual pensó que se había librado para siempre, ahora volvía.

Decidió que algo tenia que hacer, porque solo existía una explicación: Lord Voldemort seguía vivo.


	5. RES NON VERBA

GRACIAS A **IRETH ICE LADY...** POR SU CRITICA

Y A **LA CANDIDA ERENDIDA... **ME ALEGRO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y COINCIDIMOS: LA INTIMIDAD ENTRE UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER DEBE SER ESCRITA CON RESPETO SIN QUE POR ELLO PIERDA SU ENCANTO.

RES NON VERBA

Hermione suspiró profundamente.  
Realmente esa noche había sido maravillosa, igual a las que le siguieron entre los brazos de Harry Potter.  
Pero nunca se compararían con aquella noche.   
Aquella noche que aun estaba grabada a fuego eterno en su piel, en su sangre, en sus recuerdos.  
Se acerco a su buró y abrió lentamente una de las gavetas. Saco un pañuelo de puntillas rosadas que envolvía aquella carta. Sus manos temblaron al desplegarla y leyó una vez más las palabras escritas con una caligrafía pulcra y segura.  
Luego observó en la esquina derecha superior del pergamino aquel símbolo que le hacia recordar el origen y temperamento del autor de esa carta, el cual se había adueñado sin permiso y sin aviso de tantas cosas, en ese encuentro furtivo, a la luz de los candelabros que alumbraban aquella fría habitación, esa noche de verano.  
Sin tan solo le hubiese dado cabida en su vida a la locura de amar a ese hombre.  
Sino se hubiese dejado llevar por la razón, quizás ahora no se sentiría tan sola.  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas, y al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que la tinta en el pergamino había comenzado a regarse, producto de aquellas pequeñas gotas que habían caído directo de sus ojos sobre el escrito. Tomo rápidamente su varita y con un hechizo de secado rápido y otro de reparo, logro que la carta quedara como recién escrita.  
Con sumo cuidado, volvió a envolverla en aquel pañuelo de puntillas rosadas, que en un momento hacia algunos años, había hecho juego con otro de iguales características, pero que ella había perdido una tarde de invierno. Sin embargo ella sabia, o al menos quería soñar imaginando que él aun lo conservaba.

Harry había aparecido frente al pórtico de una puerta doble de madera.  
Sin pensarlo cerro su mano en un puño y lo dejo caer con fuerza sobre la puerta, un par de veces.

Un mago de piel pálida con un rostro enmarcado en una cabellera blanca, sonrió al descubrir quien llamaba a esas horas de la madrugada.

¡Harry!... ¡que sorpresa tan agradable!... ¡no te quedes allí!... ¡pasa, pasa!... dijo Remus Lupin con alegría.

Harry entro hasta la sala, donde muchas veces había pasado sus fines de semana libres, en compañía de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, mientras estudiaba en la Escuela de Aurores.  
Una bruja de cabellos rozados trenzados en una larga cola, hizo su aparición en la sala, traía una fina bata de seda amarilla.  
Al ver a Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-¿Será que estoy soñando?... ¡Por fin te has dignado a visitar tu casa de nuevo!... dijo Ninfhadora Tonks mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que Harry se hubo sentado frente a Lupin, quien sostenía la mano de su esposa entre las suyas; se disculpó por la hora y procedió sin mas preámbulos a contarles lo que le había pasado en aquella calle muggle.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?... pregunto Lupin muy preocupado... por qué es muy serio y grave que tu cicatriz vuelva a dolerte.

-Lo se... lo se... dijo Harry levantándose de la silla que ocupaba y comenzando a pasear por la sala... desde hace un año no había sentido ese dolor... te juro por mi vida que estoy seguro Remus, muy seguro que lo que sentí y oí.

-Tranquilo Harry... con desesperarte no vamos a lograr nada... dijo Tonks tomando a Harry del brazo mientras lo obligaba a sentarse... ¿le has comentado esto a alguien más?

-No...no... dijo Harry sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo

-Creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es comunicárselo a Dumbledore... dijo Lupin mientras se dirigía a la chimenea y lanzaba al fuego que allí ardía, un puñado de polvos flu.

Al cabo de unos minutos, luego de que Lupin se adentrara en ese fuego pronunciando las palabras: "Despacho de Dumbledore", regresó acompañado del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Harry se pudo en pie rápidamente. Dumbledore se acerco a él y le estrecho la mano al tiempo que decía sin rodeos:

-Esta bien Harry... cuéntame todo sin dejar ningún detalle en el olvido.

Harry relato nuevamente lo que ya Lupin y Tonks sabían.  
Dumbledore lo escuchaba atentamente, se recostó del respaldar del asiento sin apartar sus ojos azules de los verdes de su antiguo alumno. 

-Y... ¿dices que era la voz de Ronald Weasley?... pregunto Dumbledore, al callarse Harry.

-Me pareció en un primer momento... dijo Harry tratando de recordar... pero... luego dude... porque el dolor en mi cicatriz, solo ocurría cuando Voldemort estaba cerca o cuando teníamos comunicación de pensamientos... así que deseche la idea de que halla sido Ron

Dumbledore miro de reojo a Tonks y a Lupin, éste asintió levemente con la cabeza, al parecer ambos magos habían descubierto que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Tonks bajo la mirada.   
Sin embargo Harry no se percató de aquellas actitudes, él permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos y en toda la ansiedad y el temor que le producían.

-Por favor... dígame profesor Dumbledore... ¿cómo puedo volver a sentir dolor en mi cicatriz, si Voldemort esta muerto?... ¡¡por qué él esta muerto!... ¡¡yo lo mate!... ¡¡por él... por su culpa me convertí en un asesino!... dijo Harry muy angustiado.

-Me temo Harry... que lo que voy a decirte no va a calmar tu angustia... dijo Dumbledore apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas al tiempo que las apretaba ligeramente... pero ya no hay dudas... Voldemort esta vivo...

Harry sintió como sino una bluddger le hubiese golpeado en el estomago.  
No podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba.  
Eso no podía pasar.  
Voldemort no podía estar vivo

-¿Como lo hizo, no lo se... ¿cuándo sucedió, no lo se... ¿qué sucedió? no lo se... dijo Dumbledore dejando descansar su frente en la palma de su mano derecha, mientras movía lateralmente su cabeza... pero ya no hay dudas... 

-¡¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!... grito Harry desesperado... ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!... ¡¡VOLDEMORT ESTA MUERTO!... ¡¡MUERTO!.

-¡¡No Harry!... ¡¡entiéndelo!... ¡¡asúmelo!... Voldemort ha regresado... dijo Lupin molesto y angustiado... con negarte a la realidad no ayudas en nada... ahora debemos estar más serenos que nunca... porque no podemos dar un solo paso en falso.

-El lunes regresaras a tu trabajo en el ministerio... dijo Dumbledore sereno y calculador... y ni una palabra de esto a nadie... hay que averiguar como han sucedido las cosas... necesito que no regreses a tu casa, quédate esta noche con Remus... porque Voldemort esta siguiendo tus pasos... y te pido que revivas lo que paso y lo escribas todo, absolutamente todo... hay que buscar en que lugar se nos escapo algún detalle.

-¿Revivirlo todo?... ¿escribir cada detalle?... pregunto Harry indignado... ¿cómo me pide eso?... ¿si sabe lo mucho que me afecto todo lo ocurrido?... estuve en San Mugo una semana recluido... y solo a los tres días pude levantarme de la cama... ¿por qué me pide eso?... ¿acaso no puede adentrarse en mis pensamientos y buscar por usted mismo lo que necesita?

-No... no puedo Harry... dijo Dumbledore con tristeza, mientras colocaba un giratiempo en sus manos... porque eres tu mismo quien tiene que encontrar la explicación

Harry permaneció por varias largas horas, luego de que Dumbledore se había marchado, sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos.  
Lupin y Tonks se sentían impotentes, al no saber como podían ayudar a Harry Potter.  
Tampoco podían creer que la pesadilla aun continuaba.  
Se miraron por un instante, luego volvieron sus ojos hacia el joven mago. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirle que debía cuanto antes regresar al pasado para poder escribir lo acontecido aquella noche de invierno.  
Harry levanto la mirada al percibir la angustia que embargaba a los esposos Lupin-Tonks ante la nueva situación que estaban viviendo.

-Creo que es hora Harry... dijo Lupin con apremio en su voz... mientras más rápido... mejor...

-Pero... no quiero... no quiero... dijo Harry con angustia, mientras contemplaba el giratiempo que Dumbledore le había dado.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo Harry!... dijo Lupin molesto, mientras Tonks le apretaba la mano para tratar de tranquilizar su nerviosismo

-No quiero ir solo... dijo Harry con vergüenza bajando la mirada.

-Oh... dejo escapar Lupin sorprendido por aquella inusitada muestra de debilidad.

Miro a su esposa quien le dedico una mirada de reproche.

-Claro Harry, es lógico que no quieras volver a vivir el pasado... dijo Lupin comprensivo... yo te acompañare.

-Pero usted es el Jefe de Aurores, no deberia ausentarse... dijo Harry con duda.

-Yo iré contigo... dijo una voz femenina tras ellos.

Los tres volvieron sus cabezas al mismo momento, y contemplaron a Ginny Weasley con algo de hollín en sus ropas, acaba de llegar a través de la chimenea.

-Ginny... gra… gracias... dijo Harry con un dejo de alivio y gratitud en su voz.

-Antes creo que mejor será programarlo para que retrocedan en meses... dijo Lupin tomando el giratiempo en su mano izquierda ... será más fácil... ya que solo deberás darle catorce vueltas.

Con un toque de su varita mágica convoco un hechizo

-Volvere mensis

El giratiempo vibro por unos segundos. Luego Lupin se lo entregó a Harry.

-Pero... y ¿que día ocurrió la batalla?... porque van a regresar exactamente al inicio del mes... dijo Tonks tratando de contar con sus dedos el tiempo transcurrido...

Todos se miraron algo confundidos, porque el asunto no iba a ser tan sencillo.

-Es verdad... dijo Lupin pensativo... además debes partir del lugar donde se desarrollaron los acontecimientos o al menos de un lugar cercano.

-Bueno... no creo que allá tanto problema... dijo Harry en un suspiro... todo ocurrió el tercer día de Abril... solo hay que esperar dos días... además conozco un lugar donde podemos esperar.

-Esta bien Harry... dijo Lupin colocando su mano en el hombro de él... te deseo mucha suerte... esta de mas decirte que debes tener mucho cuidado de no ser visto ni oído.

-Aja... ahora me quieres explicar esa repentina, casual, pero sin duda muy oportuna visita de Ginny... dijo Lupin algo molesto con su esposa una vez que Harry y Ginny se habían marchado.

Tonks le sonrió con picardía y le dio un tierno y prolongado beso en los labios.

-Veo que aun no se aparta de tu loca cabecita que esos dos terminen juntos... dijo Lupin risueño correspondiendo a los dulces besos de su esposa.

Ginny iba al lado de Harry, mientras él mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.  
Ella podía ver como su mente y su corazón estaban sumidos en sentimientos muy encontrados.  
Por un lado estaba el hecho de tener que asumir que había vivido durante un año con la falsa ilusión de soñar, que por fin su destino seria diferente, y sin contar con que de nuevo tenia que enfrentarse a sus demonios y por sobre todo tenia que volver a medir fuerzas con su eterno enemigo.

-Harry... ¿te encuentras bien?... preguntó Ginny en un susurro mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura masculina.

-No... no me siento bien... confesó Harry acercándose a ella.

Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny.  
Ella subió sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos azabache y su cuello. La rabia que hacia algunas horas había experimentado contra él, ya no estaba presente en su corazón.  
Él la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo suavemente y estrecho su cuerpo contra el suyo.   
Pudo notar como aquel gesto había hecho que el cuerpo femenino temblara, sin embargo lo asumió como producto del frió de la noche que comenzaba a morir, por ello se separó y colocó su capa sobre los hombros de ella.  
Ginny se abrazo resignada a la capa.  
El calor que le proporcionaba ahora esa prenda, ella gustosa hubiese preferido recibirlo de aquel cuerpo que ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros, pero a la vez tan distante como las estrellas.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?... dijo Harry desesperanzado... ¿cómo puedo luchar contra Voldemort sino no se como hizo para volver a la vida?

-Quizás nunca murió... dijo Ginny manteniendo su mirada en las escasas estrellas que aun titilaban débilmente... tal vez ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez

-Pero... ¿te das cuenta lo que eso significa?... pregunto Harry horrorizado

-Si... que quizás Voldemort sea inmortal... dijo Ginny con amargura

-Ginny... tal vez el regresar al pasado sea muy peligroso... dijo Harry con temor... quizás sea mejor que no acompañes... esto es asunto mío...

-No quieres que te acompañe... dijo Ginny bajando su mirada y dejándola descansar en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

-No... no es eso... claro que me encanta contar con tu ayuda... estar en tu compañia... dijo Harry tomando sus manos entre las de él... es solo que no quiero que te pase algo... no me lo perdonaría.

-Despreocúpate Harry... dijo Ginny sin poder evitar acercarse a él para buscar sus labios... nada malo va a pasar.

-Ya esta amaneciendo... dijo Harry indiferente ante la actitud de la joven pelirroja, mientras volvía su mirada hacia el horizonte.

Ginny se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro masculino, una luz de cordura había aparecido en su cerebro.  
La luna se había ocultado y unos rayos solares comenzaban a asomarse por entre las montañas.

-Creo que ya ha llegado la hora... dijo Harry consultando su reloj.

-Y ¿a donde vamos?... pregunto Ginny alejándose un poco de Harry.

-Ya veras... confía en mi.

Harry se acerco a ella. La abrazo nuevamente por la cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha lograba cubrirse con la capa.  
Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar sus deseos.  
Una vez que ambos estuvieron bajo aquella capa, desaparecieron.


	6. ANTE DIEM

GRACIAS A **GINNY FOR EVER** POR SU RR Y POR LEER LA HISTORIA

A **ASENTÉ POTTER WEASLEY** Y A **IRETH ICELADY**...PUES... JAJAJAJA... HAN DADO EN EL CLAVO EN ALGUNAS COSAS... PERO NO ES TODAS... JAJAJAJA... (A QUE SOY MALA ¿VERDAD?)... DEBERAN SEGUIR LEYENDO... PARA QUE DESCUBRAN OTRAS TANTAS... BESOS...

GRACIAS... MUCHAS GRACIAS... CUÍDENSE MUCHO

ANTE DIEM

Ginny abrió de nuevo sus ojos, al sentir que Harry se había alejado de ella.

En efecto, el joven mago miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo.

Buscaba el sitio donde podían permanecer sin ser vistos ni oídos, el tiempo necesario, para esperar el día señalado.

-¡Allá está!... se alegró Harry al divisar una pequeña casita campestre al borde de una hermosa pradera.

Ginny siguió con su mirada la dirección que Harry le indicaba.

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco al contemplar aquel lugar de ensueño.

Era una amplia extensión de tierra, una planicie donde la hierba verdosa con matices amarillos y rojizos, danzaba alegremente al compás del viento. Y sobresalían de aquella alfombra natural, miles de mariposas que jugueteaban sobre flores de diferentes formas y colores, compitiendo con pequeñas abejas por el polen de los largos pistilos.

Habían agrupaciones de arbustos formando una especie de camino, que conducía sin duda al lecho de un rió.

Quizás no había sido buena idea acompañar a Harry hasta aquel lugar.

¿Cómo iba a poder contenerse?.

¿Cómo iba a poder seguir ocultando sus sentimientos y deseos en ese paraíso y al lado de él?.

-Vamos Ginny... veras que el lugar es cómodo... dijo Harry amablemente, mientras con un gesto de su mano la invitaba a seguirlo

Ginny suspiró profundamente y anduvo tras los pasos del Harry.

Llegaron hasta la casita. Harry saco su varita mágica y abrió la puerta con ella, luego de invocar un "Alohomora".

Mantuvo la varita empuñada en su mano, mientras entraban.

Ella también llevaba su varita, e invocando un hechizo, hizo que las velas se encendieran y pudo contemplar mejor el lugar.

Había una pequeña sala, seguida de un pasillo, que conducía a dos habitaciones, una era la cocina y la otra un amplio cuarto con su baño.

El pasillo terminaba en una puerta de madera.

Parecía que aquella casa tenia años sin ser habitada: Todo estaba sucio, largas y gruesas telarañas colgaban de los techos y de las únicas dos ventanas sin cortinas por donde entraban los recién nacientes rayos del sol.

-Bueno creo que debemos regresar... dijo Harry mirando el giratiempo que había sacado de un bolsillo de su túnica.

Se acercó a Ginny, y paso alrededor de su cuello y del suyo, la cadena de oro.

Ella no podía apartar sus ojos de él, sus rostros estaban muy cercanos.

-¿Estás lista?... preguntó Harry

-Sí... afirmó Ginny sin reservas.

Harry le dio catorce vueltas al giratiempo. Sintieron un vértigo que duró solo segundos. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Pero repentinamente se detuvo.

Aun estaban en la casita. Con la diferencia que todo estaba limpio. Los muebles, cortinas y alfombras parecían casi nuevos.

-Harry explícame algo... ¿donde estamos?... y... ¿de quien es esta casa?

-Estamos en las afueras de Hogwarts y esta casa es de Hagrid... dijo Harry guardando el giratiempo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Luego tomo de la mano a Ginny, al ver su cara de asombro y desconcierto.

Ambos se acercaron a la ventana. Él levanto la cortina que cubría el cristal, y señalando hacia la pradera dijo:

-¿Ves aquel sendero rodeado de arbustos?

-Si... dijo Ginny agudizando su visión

-Ese sendero conduce al bosque prohibido... ¿recuerdas que ahí fue donde ocurrió todo?... dijo Harry sin evitar estremecerse al recordarlo.

-Si lo recuerdo... me parece que fue ayer... dijo Ginny en un suspiro.

Harry bajo la mirada, para él también aquello estaba mas reciente que nunca.

Y saber que tendría que revivirlo le hacia sentirse temeroso.

-No te preocupes Harry... todo saldrá bien... dijo Ginny con dulzura.

Él sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a Ginny para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella lo rechazó sutilmente diciendo:

-¿Quieres desayunar?... luego puedes dormir un rato... tal vez estés cansado.

-No es mala idea... dijo Harry manteniendo su sonrisa.

En pocos minutos Ginny había preparado un delicioso desayuno, el cual Harry no pudo dejar de elogiar.

-¡Exquisito Ginny!... en serio... dijo Harry satisfecho mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta... ¡tan rico como los de tu mamá!.

-Me alegro que te halla gustado... dijo Ginny algo ruborizada.

-Deberías de mudarte unos días conmigo... tal vez así aprendo algo... porque en la cocina soy un desastre... dijo Harry en tono jocoso, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger la mesa.

-"No solo unos días... si por mi fuera... el resto de tu vida", pensó Ginny bajando la mirada.

Una vez que ya todo estaba en orden. Harry sintió que el cansancio lo invadía.

-Creo que seguiré tu consejo... unas horas de sueño no vendrían mal.

-Me parece bien... dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en un sillón y con un toque de su varita hacia aparecer unas carpetas llenas de papeles sobre la mesa cuadrangular que dominaba la sala.

-Pero... ¿qué haces?... preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Eeeh... lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado... dijo Ginny a manera de disculpa.

Pero en realidad era solo una excusa. Así mantendría su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

-No seas tan responsable... tu también debes estar cansada... dijo Harry tomándola de la mano... ven... vamos a descansar un rato.

Pero... ¡hay solo... un... cuarto!... ¡una... sola cama!... titubeo Ginny con reserva y nerviosismo

-No hay problema por eso... dijo Harry restándole importancia al asunto... perfectamente cabemos los dos.

-No Harry... en serio... gracias... pero debo terminar...

-Tonterias... ven... vamos...

Harry no parecía dispuesto a desistir en su idea de que Ginny lo acompañara.

Ella permaneció se pie cerca de la puerta, mientras Harry le quitaba la colcha a la cama y acomodaba las almohadas.

Se quito la túnica y la dejo descansar sobre un banquillo ubicado bajo la ventana.

Ella hizo lo mismo. Y se acostó a lado de él, tratando de evitar el mas pequeño contacto.

-Tengo miedo Ginny... mucho miedo... dijo Harry con sinceridad, mientras se tocaba la cicatriz en su frente.

-Comprendo Harry, que para ti los nuevos acontecimientos no son nada fácil de asumir... dijo Ginny compresiva... pero ya veremos... ahora solo debes descansar.

-Si tienes razón... dijo Harry volviendo sus ojos hacia Ginny... gracias... gracias por estar aquí.

Ella lo contempló, mientras sus ojos verdes se cerraban y caía en un profundo sueño.

Y sin poder evitarlo ella también se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

-¿Qué te parece mi querida Bella?... ¿te agradan los planes que tengo para el muchacho?

Una voz casi humana retumbó contra las frías y mohosas paredes. Procedía de un especie de criatura deforme, ubicada sobre un mullido cojín de terciopelo verde

-No se amo... tengo mis reservas... dudó Bellatrix mientras con delicada dulzura limpiaba la piel áspera y gris de la criatura, al frotar sobre ella un paño que mojaba en un recipiente de plata, lleno de un liquido espumoso... recuerde que ese maldito chico es de armas tomar...

-Si lo se... pero esa es su mayor virtud... además por sus venas corre algo que me ayuda muchísimo en mis planes... dijo la criatura con voz cansada

-Debe descansar amo... mejor no hable más... luego terminamos la conversación... además el chico puede llegar y no conviene que escuche más de lo debido.

Sin embargo Bellatrix no sabia que ese "chico", ya había escuchado suficiente.

El hombre se volvió sobre sus pasos y se alejó del lugar donde minutos antes había llegado con sigilo, a tiempo para escuchar la conversación desde el inicio.

Con una sonrisa retorcida se contempló al espejo de la habitación que ocupaba en aquel lúgubre lugar, admiró su rostro joven, su cabellos ondulados que caían sobre su frente y sus hombros, su cuerpo se veía cada día mas lozano. Realmente era un hombre muy atractivo, pero solo su apariencia externa era agradable a los ojos, si alguien hubiese podido ver su alma quedaría horrorizado.

Pero sonreía. Sonreía complacido, al saber que el Señor Oscuro creía que lo tenia dominado.

Eso le causaba gracias.

Porque él también tenia planes, y llegado el momento serian los suyos los que se ejecutarían y no los de Voldemort.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Gruesas gotas de sudor empapaban su cara, su pecho y su espalda. Se incorporó con rapidez agudizando sus sentidos.

A su lado Ginny aun dormía.

-Fue solo un sueño... dijo en un susurro.

Sin embargo su razón no se conformó con esa explicación, le gritaba que no había sido un sueño. Aquel lugar existía y aquella conversación entre una mortifaga y su amo había ocurrido.

Necesitaba estar solo, por lo que abandono la casita y camino rápidamente sin rumbo fijo.

Llegó hasta una pequeña arboleda, que era la antesala al gran bosque, el bosque prohibido.

Se detuvo, porque su mirada estaba borrosa, a causa de las lagrimas. Respiraba con dificultad. Miro al cielo, y luego hacia la casita que había dejado atrás.

Se sentía inquieto, incomodo, triste.

Pero poco a poco esos sentimientos fueron remplazados por uno mas fuerte: la rabia.

Sin pensarlo, golpeó con su mano cerrada en un puño, el árbol mas cercano a él.

Un dolor intenso subió por su brazo acompañado de un crujido.

Contempló sus nudillos sangrantes, pero el mover sus dedos comprobó que no había fracturas.

Sin embargo aquel acto no disminuyó en nada su rabia y amargura. Por el contrario, se habían incrementado y ahora lo acompañaba la impotencia.

Se quedo de pie, inmóvil, frente al árbol, y dejó que su corazón se desahogara.

Lloró. Lloró como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño.

-¿POR QUÉ?... ¿POR QUÉ?... grito desesperado... ¿POR QUÉ VUELVES DE NUEVO PARA ATORMENTARME?

Sus rodillas chocaron con el duro suelo, y rostro en tierra no pudo contener sus lagrimas

-¡¡Estoy cansado!... ¡no quiero continuar con esta pesadilla!... ¡¡no quiero ser mas un asesino!... ¡no quiero!... ¡no quiero!

Sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban. Levantó los ojos y descubrió un rostro pecoso que le mostraba una mirada bondadosa, y unos labios tiernamente sonrientes.

-Ginny... dijo Harry bajando de nuevo la mirada, avergonzado de que ella lo viera en tal estado de desesperación.

-Cálmate... todo estará bien... le susurro Ginny al oído, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Esta vivo Ginny... ¡vivo!... lo vi... lo vi en mis sueños... otra vez... dijo Harry con rabia apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Ginny lo apretó contra ella con más fuerza.

Aquella era una noticia impactante y desalentadora.

Tanta sangre y lagrimas derramadas, para que ese capitulo de la historia aun siguiera abierto.

Harry cerro sus ojos, quería olvidar.

Olvidar tan solo por un momento su triste realidad.

Por lo que, poco a poco, se dejó perder en aquel calor humano.

-Estoy aquí contigo... ahora... para siempre.

Se dejó llevar por el perfume de aquella piel suave.

El sonido rítmico del corazón de Ginny estaba increíblemente acoplado al suyo. Podía sentir su respiración y un leve temblor en su voz, al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Y por un momento, un arrebato de deseo lo invadió.

La idea de adueñarse de la candidez que ese cuerpo emanaba, le ayudó a olvidarse por un breve instantes de su desesperación.

Delicadamente apartó con sus manos los cabellos rojizos de la chica, que cubrían la piel de su cuello, la cual comenzó a recorrer con sus labios de forma sutil.

Una oleada de incertidumbre, inundó el corazón de Ginny al no entender aquella actitud de Harry.

Pero eso no importaba en aquel momento. Porque ya la razón le había dado paso a la pasión.

-"Si... volveremos a encontrarnos... porque aun no hemos terminado", se dejó escuchar una voz burlona y fría, dentro del cerebro del joven mago.

Harry se separó bruscamente de Ginny, al tiempo que un dolor punzante en su cabeza le nublaba la conciencia.

-¡¡Harry!... ¿qué pasa?... ¿qué te sucede?... dijo Ginny asustada al ver como él sostenía la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Esté maldito dolor... dijo Harry apretando los dientes... que pensé que ya no volvería... pero otra vez quiere dominarme.

-OH... ¡Por Merlín!... dijo Ginny angustiada... ¿qué hago?... ¿en que te ayudo?

Harry cayó de espaldas en la hierva. El dolor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable a medida que unas carcajadas que solo él podía oír, se fueron haciendo cada vez mas fuertes.

Ginny comenzó a desabotonar la túnica y la camisa, al ver que a él le costaba respirar y que su rostro comenzaba a verse pálido y sudoroso.

Sin saber que mas hacer sacó su varita y colocándola sobre la cabeza de Harry convoco un hechizo

-Domare

Harry sintió como el dolor fue disminuyendo, y gracias a eso pudo abrir los ojos e incorporarse.

Estaba algo mareado. Pero pudo sostenerse en pie.

Ginny lo miraba interrogativamente.

-Es él... que ha regresado para atormentarme... dijo Harry molesto consigo mismo por haber sido débil... pero no me va a vencer... juro que no voy a doblegarme ante Voldemort.

En aquellos instantes de agonía, había comprendido que no podía darse por vencido sin luchar, y que si Voldemort quería ser vencido una tercera vez le daría gusto.


	7. IN AMBIGUO

IN AMBIGUO

De regreso a la casita, Harry se mantuvo callado, sumido en sus pensamientos y tratando de organizar sus ideas.

Lo prioritario era regresar a aquel día de Abril y no perder detalle de lo acontecido esa tarde.

Aun no entendía la importancia de eso, pero si era una petición de Albus Dumbledore, él no la discutiría, ni la cuestionaría.

Ginny lo observaba por momentos, no quería apartarlo de sus preocupaciones, pero lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos, necesitaba ser discutido.

-¿Harry?... preguntó ella con duda.

-Dime... respondió él sin mirarla

Harry había avanzado unos pasos, con la intención de seguir, pero al ver que ella se había quedado atrás, volvió su mirada y no le quedo más remedio que detenerse.

-Se que tal vez no es el momento... dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente... pero... con respecto a lo que pasó hace rato... yo quería saber...

-No te preocupes Ginny...

Le interrumpió Harry y con tono resignado continuo ...

-Ya me acostumbrare de nuevo... antes solía pasarme muy seguido...

Harry retomó el camino, dejando a Ginny sumida en un sentimiento de frustración y decepción.

-No era de eso de lo que yo quería que habláramos... dijo Ginny en un susurro, mientras Harry se alejaba.

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre la hermosa pradera.

Ginny se había ido al cuarto y mientras se desvestía, decidió no salir fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Se sentía molesta con Harry, pero también con ella misma por ser tan vulnerable.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir culpabilidad, sabia que él estaba pasando por un momento difícil y la necesitaba, pero su amor propio y su orgullo le impedían ser la amiga buena y bondadosa que Harry necesitaba.

Contempló su cuerpo desnudo reflejado en el espejo del baño por un momento, y dejo que sus manos recorrieran algunas zonas privadas.

Ella solo quería ser una mujer.

La mujer que él deseara con locura, aunque fuese por un instante. Ese instante que había estado a punto de consumarse entre los dos.

Bajo la regadera dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, para tratar de apagar el volcán que pugnaba por hacer erupción en su piel.

-Vamos Ginny... compórtate... se recrimino a si misma... cálmate... no es este el momento ni el lugar... además él te necesita.

Pero mientras se vestía, una voz en su interior dijo:

_-"Y... ¿cuando vas a comenzar a respetarte tu misma?... ¿dónde queda lo que tu sientes?... ¿acaso eso no importa?... ¿acaso Harry Potter se merece tanto amor?... un amor que él no ha sabido valorar"_

Ginny terminó de colocarse la túnica limpia, que había hecho aparecer con un toque de su varita mágica, al tiempo que su corazón latía rápidamente. Aquella voz la había inquietado. Porque era una voz fría, penetrante y áspera.

Parecía no ser una buena idea quedarse en aquella habitación, ella sola.

_-"Déjalo... Abandónalo ahora... que se las arregle como pueda... no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?... Harry Potter no quiere a nadie... se quiere solo a si mismo... te usara para satisfacer sus deseos, y luego te abandonara... recuerda lo que paso en el bosque"_

¡No!... Harry no es así... dijo Ginny molesta, discutiendo con la voz, mientras se dirigía su mirada en varias direcciones.

La voz ya no estaba en su inconsciente, se había materializado, y quería manipularla.

_-"¿No es así?... ¿segura?... y ¿qué me dices de lo que paso con Ronald Weasley?... perdiste a tu hermano por su culpa._

-NO... NO... NO... RON DECIDIÓ SU VIDA... HARRY NADA TIENE QUE VER EN ESO... grito Ginny tratando de abrir la puerta del cuarto, la cual inexplicablemente estaba cerrada.

_-"No mientas, ni te mientas a ti misma... tu sabes que es así... continuo la voz de forma inquisidora... Harry Potter es un egoísta... un manipulador... él debe aprender a valorar los sentimientos... tus sentimientos... y... yo puedo ayudarte... juntos podemos vengarnos de él"._

-NOOOOOO... grito Ginny desesperada, lanzando hechizos contra las paredes de la habitación.

-GINNY... GINNY... ABRE LA PUERTA... grito Harry desde el otro lado, forcejando con el pomo de la puerta, para tratar de abrirla.

Él se había dormitado en el sofá, pero se había despertado sobresaltado al escuchar los gritos de Ginny, y tardo varios minutos en darse cuenta que no los había soñado.

-¡¡No puedo Harry!... ¡no puedo... esta cerrada!... dijo Ginny llorosa... ¡¡sácame de aquí!... ¡¡es él!... ¡Voldemort! ...

Harry lanzó un poderoso hechizo contra la puerta, preso de la ira al pensar que Voldemort podía dañar a Ginny.

Sin embargo la puerta no se abrió.

Desesperado siguió lanzando hechizos. Pero varios minutos después se detuvo al ver que no había conseguido el efecto deseado.

Entonces puso su mente en blanco. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Ginny, provenientes de la habitación.

-¡GINNY!... ESCUCHAME... CONCENTRATE... CONCENTRATE... grito Harry para tratar de establecer una comunicación mental entre ambos... DEJA TU MENTE EN BLANCO.

Ginny respiro hondo e hizo lo que Harry le decía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Durante varios minutos trato de no pensar en nada, limpio su mente de pensamientos y sentimientos.

Luego pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Harry.

-"_Código Gamma"_

Como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Ginny sabia muy bien lo que eso significaba.

Empuño su varita y rozo con ella la puerta. Cerró sus ojos e inspirando lenta y pausadamente se imagino una enorme hoguera.

-_"¿Lista?"... _preguntó nuevamente la voz de Harry dentro de su cerebro.

-_"Lista"..._ respondió Ginny de igual forma.

-Voracis Incendium Portus... dijeron con voz clara y potente Harry y Ginny al unísono.

El hechizo combinado, hizo que solo la puerta fuera consumida por un voraz incendio que duro segundos.

Harry entro rápidamente a la habitación y tomando a Ginny del brazo la saco sin mediar palabras con ella.

Solo cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa, fue cuando Harry logro articular palabra

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Voldemort te hizo daño?... pregunto el joven mago con angustia mientras le tocaba los hombros y los brazos.

-No... solo trato de manipular mis pensamientos...dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Y... ¿cómo trato de hacerlo?... siguió preguntando Harry al tiempo que la miraba fijamente... ¿qué te dijo?.

-Cosas del pasado... de la vez aquella... cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta en Hogwarts... mintió Ginny sin poder mirarlo.

Harry la soltó con delicadeza, ella aprovecho esto y se aparto un poco.

Él la vio alejarse de su lado, y una puntada de dolor se adueño de su corazón, ya que había descubierto en su mente las verdaderas palabras con las cuales Voldemort la quiso manipular.

Ahora todo estaba claro. Ahora entendía las atenciones de Ginny hacia él, todo su cariño y su compañía que de manera incondicional le había brindado siempre.

No podía entender lo tonto y ciego que había sido.

Ella amándolo y él amando a otra.

Pero mas le dolió reconocer lo que ella significaba para él.

Aunque una duda surco su mente, al recordar lo ocurrido en el bosque.

-Ya esta comenzando a amanecer... dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Harry dio un respingó al escuchar la voz femenina.

Y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Así parece...

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato.

Harry se sentía incomodo por haber leído los pensamientos de Ginny sin su consentimiento.

Ella se sentó en la hierba, tratando de borrar de sus mentes las palabras de Voldemort, mientras él permaneció en pie, mirando hacia el horizonte.

El momento se estaba acercando.

Y pensar en eso, le hizo desviar sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido con Ginny.

-Creo que lo mejor será no volver a la casa... dijo Harry fingiendo indiferencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo... dijo Ginny mirando hacia la casita.

Con un movimiento de su varita mágica, Harry hizo aparecer una especie de tienda de campaña muggle, como la que habían usado en el penúltimo mundial de quiddicht.

Él levanto una cortina que cubría la entrada de la tienda e invito a Ginny a entrar.

Ella así lo hizo y observó que el interior era muy amplio, y había una cómoda litera.

-Quieres dormir... ¿abajo o arriba?... preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Quería romper el ambiente tan tenso que de repente había surgido entre los dos.

-Me da igual... escoge tu... dijo Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

Harry había guardado su reloj de pulsera, en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica. La ansiedad le hacia mirarlo cada cinco minutos y si seguía así se volvería loco.

Ginny permanecía en silencio acostada en la parte de arriba de la litera. Miro el reloj que tenia justo frente a ella y vio como las manecillas se acercaba peligrosamente a la media noche. Faltaban tan solo dos horas para que todo comenzara de nuevo.

El tiempo que había pasado entre lo ocurrido en la casita y ese que estaban viviendo había sido muy monótono y silencioso. Durante escasos minutos ellos habían compartido las comidas del día y una que otra corta conversación de cosas sin importancia, tratando inconscientemente de no pensar en lo que les agobiaba.

A él los hechos que pronto tendría que revivir aunado al descubrimiento de los sentimientos de quien juraba ser su mejor amiga.

_-"Pero porque te extrañas... ¿acaso desde el día que la conociste en la estación 9 y ¾ no ha sido así?... siempre lo han dicho: Ginny Weasley ama a Harry Potter... él que tu hallas querido negártelo, no implica que ella así lo halla hecho", pensaba Harry para tratar de entender lo que ahora experimentaba._

Y a ella tener que luchar contra la duda y el rencor que aquellas pérfidas palabras habían sembrado en su corazón.

_-"No él no es así... claro que no es así... estaba confundido... ¿confundido?... pero... ¿acaso no debió pensar bien las cosas antes de tirar por la ventana una amistad de tantos años?... claro era más fácil vivir el momento, sin importar los sentimientos de los demás... solo le importó satisfacer sus deseos..."_

Un ruido alertó sus sentidos, se sentó bruscamente y su mente se puso en blanco.

Harry se levantó pesadamente y mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la tienda dijo con voz queda:

-El momento ha llegado... si ya no quieres acompañarme no importa... yo entiendo.

Ginny lo vio marcharse, parpadeo varias veces mientras luchaba contra el deseo de correr tras él y la rabia que pugnaba por apoderarse de su razón.

Sin embargo un dejo de cordura se abrió paso entre la densa bruma de incertidumbre que empañaba sus sentimientos.

Quizás eso era lo que Voldemort quería, que ella lo abandonara y él fuera solo al recuentro con el pasado. El por qué tenia de esa corazonada, no sabia, pero no dudo ni un instante en ella, y de un solo salto piso el suelo frió y mientras se colocaba la capa, gritó:

-¡¡Harry!...¡¡Espérame!


	8. AEQUIVOCUS

AEQUIVOCUS

Harry detuvo su caminar, y volvió su mirada tras de sí, al escuchar la voz de Ginny.

La pelirroja corrió hasta su encuentro, por lo que su respiración se torno agitada y sus mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Él no pudo dejar de ignorar el vació en su estomago al saberla dispuesta a acompañarlo.

-Yo voy contigo... a donde tu vallas... dijo Ginny luego de que su respiración se había calmado un poco.

Harry tomó una de las manos femeninas entre las suyas y besándola delicadamente dijo:

-Prométeme... que pase lo que pase... siempre será así.

-Te lo prometo... afirmó Ginny mientras posaba suavemente sus labios en la mejilla masculina, para concretar un beso que en aquel instante significo mucho para ambos corazones.

Tomados de la mano, caminaron apresuradamente por el sendero que conducía hacia la arboleda, para por allí llegar al Bosque Prohibido.

La luna parecía seguirlos, mientras miles de estrellas titilaban nerviosamente en el oscuro firmamento.

-Ese ruido que escuchaste... fue cuando Gram me proteguio del ataque de unos mortifagos que me habían asediado... me tomaron por sorpresa... explicó Harry al llegar a la arboleda... recuerdas que tuve una pesadilla la noche antes.

-Si... Ron avisó a Dumbledore sobre eso... fue por ese sueño que decidiste ir al bosque prohibido tu solo... recordó Ginny mientras las imágenes de aquella noche se apilaban rápidamente en su mente... por eso no avisaste a nadie... sino hubiese sido porque Ron estaba pendiente de ti... nadie hubiese imaginado que ibas a verte con Voldemort esa noche.

-Mi imprudencia pudo haber hecho que las cosas se hubiesen salido de control... dijo Harry avergonzado... quizás Voldemort y sus mortifagos pudieron haber atacado al colegio... a todos esos chicos indefensos.

-Pero eso no paso... razonó Ginny... ya no vale la pena que te atormentes por eso en este instante... ya bastante tienes con tener que revivir todo nuevamente.

Al decir estas ultimas palabras el cuerpo de Harry se tensó. Algo que Ginny noto, ya que éste le apretó la mano.

Se acercaron sigilosamente hasta un claro del bosque, donde sobresalían enormes raíces de los centenarios árboles que se erguían majestuosos hasta el cielo.

-Vamos a escondernos ... de un momento a otro debe aparecer... dijo Harry en un susurro... no.. en ese no... por aquí... es mas seguro.

Condujo a Ginny detrás de un grueso tronco, algo alejado.

Como escuchando sus palabras, pocos segundos después, Voldemort apareció en medio de aquel lugar.

Vestía una fina túnica de razo negro, su piel de color cetrino, parecía forrar los huesos de su cara. No tenia cabello, por lo que la parte de piel que cubría su cráneo brillaba a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos rojos parecían estar llenos de fuego con unas enormes pupilas rasgadas y sus finos labios dibujaban una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

Su fascie tenia mucha semejanza con la de un reptil, pero el gran parecido lo coronaban sus narinas que se dilataban al compás de su respiración.

Sin embargo, su porte era elegante, y con finura, apartó un poco la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros para adelantarse unos pasos, mientras olfateaba el aire, como lo hace una serpiente al ir tras su presa.

-El muchacho ya debe venir... acérquense mis mortifagos... la fiesta esta por comenzar... pero recuerden... él... es mío... dijo Voldemort con voz fría mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

Varias decenas de mortifagos aparecieron de entre los árboles.

Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix aparecieron detrás de aquel árbol donde Ginny pensaba esconderse en un primer momento.

Esta vez fue Ginny la que apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry. Su corazón se había acelerado. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si eran descubiertos.

Largos minutos pasaron, durante aquella interminable espera.

De repente se escucharon pisadas que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Y un Harry Potter con un pálido y sudoroso rostro, pero con varita en mano, apareció por entre unos arbustos.

Su actitud era de valentía.

Al ver a Voldemort rodeado de mortifagos, no se inmuto, sino que con paso decidido se acerco a él.

A Harry le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido. Podía jurar que aquellos catorce meses no habían pasado.

-Buenas noches... señor Potter... dijo Voldemort con burla... sea usted bienvenido a esta cordial despedida...

Los mortifagos rieron a carcajadas.

Harry pudo ver como los músculos de su cara se tensaban y como apretaba la varita mágica con fuerza.

Recordó el hormigueo que había corrido por su brazo al hacer aquello e instintivamente metió su mano en el bolsillo y al tocar la varita con sus dedos, sintió un ligero alivio.

-Eres muy valiente... enviando a tus mortifagos a atacarme por la retaguardia... y mas aun que estas rodeado de tus aduladores... dijo el Harry del pasado con voz cansina, mientras miraba con desprecio a Lucius y a Bellatrix... pero me gustaría ver si eres tan hombre como para medirte a solas conmigo...

-Potter, Potter, Potter... veo que la paciencia no es tu virtud... dijo Voldemort con falsa quietud... pero deberás acostumbrarte... porque aquí quien dicta las reglas del juego soy yo.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez... le reto Harry alzando su varita... me querías a mi... y aquí me tienes...

-No... no... no... dijo Voldemort con tono divertido mientras movía su cabeza lateralmente... te equivocas... tu solo eres un estorbo... del cual pronto me liberare... yo estoy aquí por algo más...

-¿Querrás decir por alguien más?... preguntó Harry con duda, sin poder evitar que su mirada se desviara en dirección a Hogwarts

-Ja, ja, ja... eres inteligente... si... eres un mestizo muy sagaz... dijo Voldemort con ironía.

-¿Mestizo?... mira quien habla de pureza de sangre... el hijo de un muggle y una bruja... dijo Harry mirándolo con desprecio.

Ginny volvió a apretar con fuerza la mano del Harry del presente, al ver como Voldemort se acercaba peligrosamente al Harry del pasado, al tiempo que los mortifagos levantaban sus varitas listas para atacar.

-Me estoy cansando de tus insolencias muchacho... dijo Voldemort apretando los labios por la rabia... pero pronto te callare para siempre.

-Bien... estoy aquí... adelante... le desafió Harry acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Voldemort lanzó rápidamente un hechizo desarme que Harry supo repeler fácilmente con un hechizo escudo.

Pero debió reaccionar rápido ya que varios hechizos fueron lanzados por algunos mortifagos, y mientras rodaba por el suelo para salvar su vida, podía escuchar las risas burlescas de Voldemort.

-Son unos cobardes... dijo Ginny con furia al ver aquel ataque desigual.

Harry la miro de reojo. Su rostro se había coloreado de escarlata, al tiempo que apretaba las manos una contra la otra con impotencia.

Solo en ese instante cayo en la cuenta de algo.

Si bien estaba muy feliz de tener a Ginny a su lado, en ese momento tan difícil para él. También era cierto que ella seria testigo de todo lo que esa noche había ocurrido. De todo.

Se alejo un poco de ella. Y mientras se observaba a si mismo tratando de librarse de múltiples ataques realizados al mismo tiempo, supo que tal vez había sido un error permitir que ella lo acompañara.

-Pero este chico... ¿de que esta hecho?... preguntó Lucius Malfoy confundido, quien le lanzaba por tercera vez un hechizo aturdidor... no puede ser... ningún hechizo le halla hecho daño.

-Es que en realidad ninguno le ha dado... ¡es muy ágil!... dijo un mortifago de voz gruesa mientras miraba a su alrededor como un lobo en busca de su presa... ¡lo vez!... ¡ha logrado escapar!

-No...¡se ha escondido!... dijo Lucius con rabia

-Pero no por mucho tiempo... dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.

El mago tenebroso hizo un movimiento con su varita en el aire, e inmediatamente una chica de tez morena y cabellos castaños algo alborotados por la brisa, apareció en medio de ellos.

-Hermione... dijo Ginny tratando de ahogar un grito.

Harry tuvo que detenerla para que la chica no saliera al encuentro de su amiga.

Él recordó perfectamente lo que había sentido al ver a Hermione aparecer en aquel momento.

Su sangre hervía de impotencia y de furia. Quizás fue en esos instantes en que creyó que la amaba.

Pero ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva entendió que aquellos sentimientos habían sido solo porque ella era inocente y por sobre todas las cosas porque era su mejor amiga.

Voldemor se acercó a una Hermione que temblaba como una hoja azotada por el viento, pero que en su mirada reflejaba el temple del que estaba hecha, y que no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse.

Los mortifagos la rodearon. Y Lucius Malfoy la despojó rápidamente de su varita mágica.

-Buenas noches Señorita Hermione Granger... he oído tantas cosas de usted... dijo Voldemort con actitud caballerosa y mientras recorría con sus ojos no solo el cuerpo de la chica sino también su alma y espíritu continuó... ahora entiendo algunas cosas... es usted inteligente, valiente, pero también muy reservada... todo un enigma... la pasión y el deseo hecha mujer... es comprensible... muy comprensible.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Lucius Malfoy quien la miraba con rabia y desprecio.

-Si... si... ahora entiendo... dijo Voldemort volviendo a fijar su mirada en Hermione... pero después de todo... eres una sangre sucia... y como tal... no tienes derecho a entrometerme en los asuntos de Lord Voldemort... así que deberás pagar por tu insolencia de pretender a un sangre limpia.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar aquello y aunque su actitud denotaba incertidumbre y desconcierto, no cedió ni un poco de su entereza.

Ginny miro a Harry interrogativamente. Pero descubrió que él estaba igual de impactado por aquellas palabras.

Durante aquellos minutos él había permanecido oculto, por lo que esa conversación no había llegado a sus oídos.

Pero ahora que podía ser testigo presencial de todo, esa declaración de Voldemort era todo un acertijo.

Aunque quizás no por mucho tiempo.

Voldemort tomó con violencia a Hermione del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, y mientras la apuntaba con su varita gritó a voz en cuello:

-VAMOS POTTER... SAL Y ENFRENTATE A MI... SINO QUIERES QUE TU AMIGUITA MUERA.

-¡¡NO!

Aquel monosílabo lanzado al viento, fue acompañado de un hechizo de desarme que impactó magistralmente en la mano de Voldemort, haciendo que éste perdiera su varita sin remedio.

Minutos de confusión reinaron en el lugar.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos en diferentes direcciones sin control alguno.

Harry Potter salió de su escondite. Busco con la mirada quien había gritado y atacado a Voldemort, pero al darse cuenta de que debía defenderse lanzó hechizos contra algunos mortifagos que dieron en el blanco sin problemas.

Vio con horror que Voldemort aun retenía a Hermione a su lado. Aquello lo hizo desconcentrarse y le costo una herida en su hombro izquierdo producto de un ataque de Bellatrix.

Trastavillo para no perder el equilibrio y debió sujetarse con la mano derecha el brazo lastimado, mientras corría nuevamente a su escondite.

Pero antes de perderse tras unos arbustos, lanzo una ultima mirada tras él y vio con alivio que Hermione había cerrado sus ojos y se concentraba en algo, al tiempo que su piel se tornaba incandescente, comprendió que ella lograría liberarse, lo que lo tranquilizó.

Voldemort por su parte agudizo su visión y pudo ver con asombro quien lo había atacado. Un dolor quemante en su mano, hizo que involuntariamente soltara el brazo que sujetaba fuertemente con ella.

Hermione aprovecho aquello para escapar y reunirse con su salvador, quien al rodear con su brazo la cintura de ella, lanzó un hechizo convocador hacia Lucius Malfoy y le arrebató la varita de la chica. Luego la cubrió con su capa y desaparecieron.

Harry y Ginny miraron asombrados todo aquello que se desarrollo rápidamente ante sus ojos:

-¡No lo puedo creer!... dijo Ginny tragando fuerte... ¡es que no lo puedo creer!... ¡¡y por esa!... ¡¡por ella!... que te abandono... y se fue con ese idiota... ¡tu!... ¡tu!... ¡¿rompiste la amistad con mi hermano!.

Harry se recostó del tronco de un frondoso árbol y se dejó deslizar hasta llegar al suelo.

Tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

No podía ser posible que Hermione lo hubiese abandonado en aquel momento.

-"No... ella no pudo hacerme eso... eso no fue lo que ella me dijo... no pudo haberme mentido", pensó con desespero.

-Mi señor... amo... yo... yo... tartamudeo Lucius Malfoy al tiempo que se acercaba sumiso a Voldemort... no se como explicar lo que ha pasado... yo... yo...

-No te preocupes Lucius... dijo Voldemort con furia contenida... ya habrá tiempo para que las aguas vuelvan a su cause... ahora es menester terminar con Potter de una vez... antes de que él venga.

Ginny respiraba con dificultad, la rabia le segaba el entendimiento. No podía permanecer mas tiempo allí y decidió dejar a Harry embebido en sus pensamientos y sin importarle las consecuencias llegó hasta donde estaba el otro Harry.

Se sentía muy confundida. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al Harry que había abandonado, pero sentía compasión y preocupación por el Harry herido y solo.

-Pero si son el mismo... se recriminó a si misma mientras se acercaba al lugar por donde Harry había escapado... te vas a volver loca Ginny...

Pensó que mejor era regresar para no ser descubierta y que luego todo fuera un caos mayor, pero la tentación venció a la razón.

Harry se hallaba escondido detrás de unos enormes arbustos, se había despojado de su túnica y de la camisa, y con un toque de su varita había curado la herida de su hombro.

-Tal vez todo sea inútil... tal vez no logre cumplir con la profecía... me siento tan débil... ellos son muchos... yo solo no podré... no puedo... se decía para si mismo un Harry muy abatido y temeroso.

Escuchó un ruido de ramas que se rompen y se levantó con violencia.

Miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Pero sus instintos le indicaban que alguien estaba cerca.

Ginny lo miraba absorta a una distancia prudente. Nunca había visto a Harry con el torso desnudo. Una loca idea cruzo por su mente.

Sabia que no era el lugar, ni el momento, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Era una locura, una irresponsable locura.

Y apuntándose con su varita dijo

-Transformare in Fatum

Una nube amarilla salió de la punta de su varita y la cubrió rápidamente.

Harry se acercó con cautela al lugar de donde había provenido el ruido y con asombro vio a una hermosa mujer que lo miraba de forma extraña.

Por alguna extraña razón Él sabia que la conocía, porque se había visto reflejado en aquellos ojos muchas otras veces.

Tenia una larga cabellera platinada, con una tez muy blanca y coquetas pecas que decoraban su piel, algo que parecía desencajar con el resto de su fisonomía. Llevaba un pequeño vestido hecho de seda blanca, con un cordón dorado rodeando su cintura, dibujándose así, de forma espléndida, sus enormes atributos femeninos.

Harry parpadeo varias veces, para tratar de despertar del sueño en el que pensó que estaba, ante aquella aparición, que tantas veces había estado en sus sueños.

-¿Quien eres?... pregunto él sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella le sonrió y se le acerco sin timidez.

El joven estaba impactado por la belleza de aquella criatura que no pudo moverse, al saberla tan real.

Ginny convertida en ninfa se sintió confiada y sin importarle las consecuencias de su intromisión en el pasado tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Harry y posó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de él.

Pudo sentir su calor y la humedad de su cercanía.

Harry sintió una energía que lo envolvía, mientras el contacto de aquellos labios se profundizaban con los suyos.

En un arrebató de deseo inexplicable, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La apretó contra su pecho desnudo, al tiempo que aquel beso tierno se transformaba en uno mucho mas sensual y lujurioso.

Podía sentir como las manos femeninas recorrían su espalda, y que era acariciado con sensualidad.

Él fue bajando sus manos hasta las bien formadas piernas de ella.

Sin meditar ni un instante que era todo aquello y el por qué de esa explosión de pasión en su corazón por una ninfa salida de la nada, comenzó a introducir sus manos por entre el vestido y comenzó a subirlo lentamente, mientras sus labios masculinos recorrían sin piedad el cuello de ella, arrancándole suaves suspiros con cada beso.

Igual a como lo había hecho tantas veces en sus sueños.

La cordura volvió a la mente de Ginny por lo que se separó contra su voluntad de aquel tibio cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?... volvió a preguntar Harry aun mas confundido.

-Alguien que te ama con toda su alma... dijo Ginny alejándose sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes... volveré te lo prometo... pero ahora debes cumplir con tu destino.

Harry trato de seguirla, pero unas voces le hicieron volver a su realidad.

Ginny corrió hasta perderse entre los árboles. Se recostó en uno de ellos, y luego de que su respiración volviera a tranquilizarse, invocó otro hechizo para regresar a su fisonomía original.

-Lo que hiciste... no esta bien...

Ginny se volvió asustada, y se encontró con unos ojos azules como el cielo, que la miraban con reproche.

-Sabes que no tenias derecho... has intervenido en el pasado... y ahora el presente será alterado...

-No veo en que puede alterar eso el presente.

Ginny no soportó la mirada del centauro. Sabia que había hecho mal. Pero la razón había sucumbido ante los deseos del corazón.

-Nada va a cambiar... nada... dijo Ginny entre lagrimas mientras regresaba al lugar de donde no debió haberse apartado.

Al llegar al lado de Harry, éste la miro asustado

-¿Dónde has estado?... me tenias preocupado... dijo con un hilo de voz... ¿no sabes que si te acercas mucho te pueden ver?.

-Si lo se... dijo Ginny molesta... pero no te preocupes... ya estoy aquí.

-¿Has estado llorando?... pregunto Harry al tiempo con su dedo índice y pulgar tomaba con delicadeza el mentón de la chica para subir su rostro hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel de los suyos... ¿qué te pasa?... ¿te sientes bien?.

Ginny desvió su mirada hasta los labios masculinos y al recordar cuan tibios y húmedos eran no pudo evitar saborear una vez mas aquel beso robado, que de seguro traería fatales consecuencias.

Harry no se percató de aquello, porque había fijado su atención en la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse justo frente a ellos.

Los mortifagos estaban luchando contra los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y Voldemort se había marchado.

Pero Harry sabia muy bien a donde había ido.

Rodeo sin problemas el lugar y caminó con paso seguro hasta una explanada, donde el bosque prohibido se hacia mas oscuro, ya que la copa de los árboles eran muy tupidas e impedían que la luna pudiera iluminar con su brillantes.

Debió retroceder rápidamente y volver sobre sus pasos, al verse a si mismo saliendo por un sendero en busca de Voldemort.

-Se que estas por aquí... vamos... te estoy esperando... dijo el Harry del pasado con paso decidido.

El Harry del presente se sintió algo confundido. Él no recordaba haber dicho esas palabras.

Por el contrario, en aquel momento él se había comportado algo temeroso y no estaba seguro de sus capacidades.

Voldemort salió a su encuentro.

-Esta bien... acabemos con esto de una vez.

Voldemort le lanzo un hechizo que Harry pudo esquivar sin problemas, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le lanzo otro hechizo. Esta acción se repitió un par de veces.

Harry se vio a si mismo demasiado seguro, mucho mas de lo que él recordaba haber estado.

Una tercera persona apareció en escena.

-¡Ron!... ¿qué haces aquí?... dijo Harry asombrado ante la aparición de su amigo.

Voldemort aprovechó esto para lanzar un crucio a su enemigo, pero este no había perdido su concentración en la batalla y pudo esquivarlo. Y sin perder tiempo lanzó dos hechizos aturdidores contra su atacante de los cuales uno dio en el blanco.

Ron corrió hasta Harry, pero un hechizo le golpeo en el costado derecho derribándolo al suelo.

-Eres un ingenuo... se burlo Voldemort, quien ya se había recuperado... crees que un simple hechizo como ese... me puedes detener.

Ron yacía medio inconsciente en el suelo, arqueaba su cuerpo, tratando inútilmente de levantarse con ayuda de sus brazos, pero el dolor en el costado le impedía mantener su propio peso.

-Es muy fácil atacar a alguien desarmado... le gritó Harry furioso... tu problema soy yo...

Voldemort sonrió con malicia, y mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Harry, apuntó su varita hacia Ron.

-Crucio... dijo con perversidad.

Harry hizo gala de toda su agilidad y con un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre el hechizo y su amigo.

Preso de los efectos del Crucio, el joven mago se retorcía entre agudos dolores.

Voldemort reía divertido ante el espectáculo.

-Yo que tu no reiría aun... dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Ron se incorporó como pudo, y observó que Draco Malfoy se ubicaba detrás de Voldemort y como éste se volvía para encararlo.

Harry quedo libre de la tortura y logro arrastrarse hasta su amigo

-Quiero creer que has venido a ayudar a tu señor... dijo Voldemort con un extraño tono de voz... que has recapacitado... y vuelves a mi lado.

-No... te equivocas... hace mucho que yo renuncie a ser un mortifago... dijo Draco Malfoy con voz tranquila... así que tu no eres mi señor... ni te debo obediencia... tu nombre y tu presencia solo le ha traído soledad a mi vida.

-No me retes pequeño Malfoy... dijo Voldemort amenazante... sabes bien... que tengo el poder para acabar con todo lo que amas.

Harry y Ron vieron asombrados como Draco retrocedió un paso, pero recapacitó. Parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarse doblegar.

-Te encuentras bien... Vine a traerte esto... dijo Ron en un susurro aprovechando que Voldemort estaba distraído.

Hizo aparecer con un toque de su varita una enorme y brillante espada de acero cuya envergadura estaba cubierta con rubíes.

Voldemort dejó de prestar atención a Draco, para ver impotente y sorprendido como Harry tomaba aquella espada entre sus manos.

Sin embargo había alguien más que estaba aun mas sorprendido de lo que veía.

-"Pero... ¿que esta pasando?... los hechos no sucedieron así", pensó con angustia el Harry del presente.


	9. LAPSUS REPARARE

HOLA...

MUCHAS GRACIAS A

IRETH ICE LADY

ASENETH POTTER WEALSEY

EUGENIA MALFOY

GINNY POTTER W.

SUS RR SON MUY ESTIMULANTES Y ALEGRAN EL ESPÍRITU.

SI LOS NOMBRES DE LOS CAPITULO ESTÁN EN LATIN... Y LA IDEA ES QUE USTEDES DESCUBRAN QUE DICEN (JAJAJAJA).

Y BUENO... QUIEN DIRIA QUE UN BESO CAMBIARIA A UN HOMBRE... PERO YA VEN...

DIOS LOS BENDIGA

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO

¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

LAPSUS REPARARE

Harry continuó observando con absoluta incredulidad lo que se desarrollaba antes sus ojos.

No podía entender porque se veía a si mismo con tanto valor para enfrentar a Voldemort, cuando en realidad en aquel momento solo había estado lleno de miedo y desconfianza.

Le parecía que algo muy extraño había pasado, algo había alterado el pasado.

En aquel momento el Harry del pasado se levantó del suelo empuñando la espada. Draco pareció entender lo que el joven pretendía hacer, porque trató de distraer a Voldemort

-Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho...

Draco lo tomó por los brazos, y lo sujetó con fuerza.

Voldemort parecía no comprender aquella actitud de su antiguo mortifago.

Pero pocos segundos después lo comprendió todo, al sentir el frió acero atravesando su piel, al tiempo que una inmensa necesidad de aire, le impidió pronunciar palabra alguna.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Harry, al verse enterrando, sin compasión la espada de Godric Griffindors, aquella con la que una vez derrotó a un basilisco, en el centro de la espalda de su enemigo, luego Draco Malfoy lo dejó caer, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal.

Voldemort cayó al suelo, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en una mueca de dolor. Poco a poco por ella comenzó a salir un fino hilo de sangre que corrió rápidamente por la tierra seca, empapándola.

Los tres jóvenes magos se miraron por unos instantes antes de contemplar satisfechos la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

Aquella extraña sensación que ahora había llegado a su punto máximo, produciendo en Harry una euforia que nunca pensó sentir, fue repentinamente interrumpida por unas palabras pronunciadas con voz ceremoniosa.

-Cuando el pasado es cambiado por descuido... por inconciencia... las consecuencias son fatales.

Harry volvió su rostro rápidamente hacia su derecha y observó un mago de mediana edad, con rostro severo y una expresión de molestia en sus ojos color violeta.

Él joven mago no supo que decir. Por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ya que su mente trataba de ordenar las ideas. Aquellas palabras lo habían confundido sobremanera, ya que él no había hecho nada por cambiar el pasado.

-No es de hombres sabios, querer buscar las soluciones fáciles... acaso no sabe usted Señor Harry James Potter... que cuando a un mago o bruja se le permite viajar al pasado, no debe inmiscuirse en el... no debe bajo ninguna circunstancia aprovecharse de las situaciones para lograr sus propósitos...

-Pero si... yo... no... he... he... hecho nada... dijo Harry con temor y reserva.

¿Acaso seria una trampa?.

-¡El pasado fue cambiado y usted lo sabe!... dijo el mago de ojos violeta aun mas molesto, mientras señalaba hacia el lugar donde Voldemort yacía muerto y donde ya se habían reunido los miembros de la Orden del Fénix... y mire... ¡¡que casualidad!... ¡a cambiado para su conveniencia!.

-¡No se de que me habla!... ¡yo no he cambiado el pasado!... aclaró Harry también molesto ante aquellas acusaciones sin fundamento.

Al menos eso era lo que él creía.

-Ya lo veremos Señor Potter... había escuchado muchas cosas de usted... pero no me imagine que el pupilo de Albus Dumbledore fuera tan irresponsable y egoísta.

El mago de ojos violeta tomo a Harry del brazo para tratar de llevarlo con él, pero no contó con la fuerza del joven mago, además de que este puso resistencia

-Yo no voy con usted a ninguna parte... ¡ni siquiera se, quien demonios es usted!... dijo Harry levantando la voz, ya le tenia sin cuidado que alguien pudiera oírlo.

La actitud de aquel mago con ojos color violeta se le parecía tanto a la de su antiguo profesor de Pociones que sin conocerlo ya estaba comenzando a repudiarlo.

-Donoghan Wenlock, controlador del uso incorrecto de artefactos mágicos... se presentó el mago de forma poco cortés... ahora debe acompañarme... ya tendrá tiempo de dar explicaciones y excusas.

Harry no se inmutó ni se dejó intimidar por aquel hombre mucho algo más pequeño que él, y que al parecer no tenia intención alguna de soltar su brazo.

El joven mago pretendía continuar su protesta ante lo que consideraba un atropello, cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Te he dicho muchas veces, Donoghan que debes tomarte las cosas con calma.. debes averiguar antes de actuar... dijo una voz suave pero estricta que Harry reconoció rápidamente como la de Albus Dumbledore.

Wenlock soltó a Harry con desprecio y se encaró a Dumbledore.

-Este irresponsable muchacho a cometido un delito... y tu como su protector deberías saberlo... dijo Wenlock levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha de forma acusadora frente al rostro de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sonrió benevolente, y alzando una ceja dijo

-¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

Wenlock se quedo unos segundos sorprendido, pero reacciono con rapidez señalando al lugar donde habían ocurrido los nuevos hechos.

-Que mayor prueba que los hechos mismos... dijo Wenlock con prepotencia

-No... no... no me refiero a eso... estamos claros que el pasado ha sido cambiado... me refiero a que pruebas tienes de que halla sido Harry... dijo Dumbledore manteniendo la calma.

-¡Pues quien más tendría deseos de cambiarlo, para no tener que enfrentar de nuevo su destino!... razonó Wenlock con brillantes.

-¿Y si yo te dijo que tus deducciones están equivocadas?... preguntó Dumbledore... ¿y si yo te dijo que el pasado a sido cambiado por circunstancia que se hicieron incontrolables por la debilidad humana?...

Harry y Wenlock se miraron confundidos, y buscaron al unísono una explicación en el rostro de Dumbledore.

-Creo que es mejor que vallamos a mi despacho... hay que aclarar todo esto.

Harry caminaba detrás de los dos magos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta de Dumbledore; pero la imagen de Voldemort sucumbiendo ante el filoso acero de una espada, le hacia sentir, que después de todo, no parecía tan mala idea que el pasado hubiese sido cambiado.

-"_Quizás hasta deba agradecerle a esa persona_", pensó Harry irónicamente.

Luego sonrió con tristeza. Él bien sabia que pronto las cosas se arreglarían y lo que aquella noche en verdad había pasado, volvería a pasar, y de esa forma tendría que enfrentar de nuevo a su destino.

Pero de pronto, recordó algo

-Y... ¿Ginny?... ella esta en el bosque... dijo Harry deteniéndose angustiado.

-Tranquilo Harry, ella nos esta esperando... dijo Dumbledore sin detener su marcha.

Ginny caminaba con intranquilidad, recorriendo de un lado a otro el despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Estaba conciente de sus actos, y de que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de su debilidad. Y aunque Dumbledore se había mostrado comprensivo, bien sabia que su error no se resolvería tan fácilmente.

Pero lo que mas le atemorizaba era la reacción de Harry al saber que era ella, Quién había cambiado el pasado.

Y se ruborizo al comprender que también estaría tanto de El Por Qué y Cómo lo había cambiado.

Escuchó voces que poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas nítidas. El corazón se le aceleró, cuando el picaporte de la puerta se movió y un leve rechinar de bisagras anunciaba la llegada de alguien al despacho.

En efecto, Albus Dumbledore hizo su aparición detrás de la puerta e invitó de forma educada al representante del ministerio a entrar al igual que a Harry.

-Ponte cómodo Donoghan... Harry pasa y siéntate.

Harry se acerco a Ginny y en un susurro le dijo

-¡Que alegría saber que estas bien!... ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado!...

-"_Si... se muy bien lo que ha pasado... el que no tiene ni idea eres tu_", pensó Ginny nerviosa, pudiendo solamente esbozar una forzada sonrisa.

Dumbledore se sentó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba en la silla ubicada tras su amplio escritorio.

-Vallamos al grano Dumbledore... soy un mago muy ocupado... dijo Wenlock con fastidio... si piensas que con traerme aquí, vas a ganar tiempo...

-Solo quiero aclarar las cosas... dijo Dumbledore con paciencia... no es bueno acusar a personas inocentes.

-Yo solo se que el pasado ha sido cambiado... y las consecuencias, aunque en un principio parezcan beneficiosas, a la larga afectaran el estricto orden de las cosas... eso no esta permitido... argumentó Wenlock tratando de defender su punto de vista, luego aclaró... una intromisión como esta puede llegar a costar la cárcel a quien la ejecuta... y sabes tan bien como yo... que en el ministerio, hay quienes darían cualquier cosa por ver a tu protegido... al famoso Harry Potter... tras los barrotes de Azkaban por un buen tiempo.

Ginny miro de reojo a Harry quien mantenía una actitud expectante.

Ella se sintió mucho mas temerosa. No podía creer que un momento de debilidad causaría tantos problemas. Además de que aun no sabia que tanto habían cambiado los hechos. Y no entendía por qué había quienes querían ver a Harry en la prisión mágica..

Por su parte Harry trato de poner su mente en blanco, para buscar en la mente del enviado del ministerio los nombres de quienes le deseaban tanto mal.

-Si... se muy bien todo eso... conozco las reglas y normas tan bien como tu... dijo Dumbledore comprensivo... y se también los nombres de quienes te han enviado a buscar a Harry, sin siquiera averiguar como fueron las cosas.

-¡A mi nadie me ha mandado!... dijo ofendido Wenlock llevándose una mano al pecho... estoy aquí porque es mi trabajo... es mi deber...

-Entonces limítate a cumplir con tu trabajo... dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie de forma amenazadora.

-Tu autorizaste el uso de un giratiempo a un mago y a una bruja... continuó Wenlock sin dejarse intimidar, sacando un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo interior de su túnica... Harry Potter y Virginea Weasley... con que propósito no lo se, ni me interesa... solo me importa que alguno de ellos dos hizo algo, y el pasado cambio... y eso no esta permitido.

-Pero fue muy fácil acusar a Harry Potter de buenas a primeras y sin ninguna prueba... sentenció Dumbledore.

Harry miro a Ginny y al ver como se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente, descubrió quien había irrumpido en el pasado.

Sin embargo decidió no juzgar ni dar por entendido nada, hasta no conocer de sus propios labios lo que había pasado.

-Si defiendes tanto a Potter... es porque consideras que el muchacho no fue... razonó Wenlock... entonces... fue la señorita Weasley... ¡fue ella!...

-La cuestión no es quien fue... lo importante es saber que solución tienes al problema... dijo Dumbledore sin darle importancia a las palabras del mago de ojos violeta

-No me cambies el tema... ¡sabes muy bien quien fue!... le acuso Wenlock... si no fue Potter fue Weasley... entonces es ella la que debo llevarme detenida.

El mago de ojos violeta intento a acercase a Ginny, pero Harry se lo impidió

-¡No se le ocurra tocarla!... dijo Harry con furia contenida... porque le aseguro que se me olvidara quien es usted

Wenlock se detuvo en seco y volvió sus ojos a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda

-Por favor Donoghan... los minutos siguen pasando... dime que solución hay para este asunto... dijo Dumbledore con verdadera preocupación.

-Sabes... ¿qué puedes ser acusado de entorpecer la justicia?... preguntó prepotente Wenlock.

-Ahora resulta que eres Jurista... dijo Dumbledore algo molesto.

Ginny adelantó unos pasos, dispuesta a decir la verdad, convencida de que ya no valía la pena dejar que las cosas se complicaran mas. Sin embargo una fuerza le impidió continuar con su decisión.

_-"Quédate donde estas... no empeores mas las cosas_"

Era la voz de Dumbledore que resonaba en su mente. Sintiéndose avergonzada bajo la mira y retrocedió unos pasos hasta ubicarse en una esquina del despacho.

-Esta bien Dumbledore... esta bien... dijo Wenlock cansado ante la actitud hermética de director de Hogwart... tu ganas...

-No... no se trata de que yo gané... se trata de que juntos consigamos una solución a este asunto... dijo Dumbledore con cierto alivio.

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que hay que hacer... dijo Wenlock dispuesto a marcharse... solo asegúrate de que estos dos estén bien lejos de todo... porque los mantendré vigilados.

Se acerco hasta la puerta, se detuvo y sacando su reloj de bolsillo lo consulto por unos instantes, luego alzando la vista a Dumbledore le dijo con severidad

-Te doy media hora... si en ese tiempo no has hecho lo que debes... vendré por estos dos... y haré cumplir la ley... aunque no sea Jurista.

Donoghan Wenlock dio un portazo al traspasar la puerta.

Dumbledore camino rápidamente hasta la puerta y con un toque de su varita la cerró.

Luego volvió sobre sus pasos y extendiendo la mano hacia Harry le dijo con apremio en su voz

-Dame... por favor el giratiempo... los minutos cuentas...

Harry le entrego el giratiempo sin demora.

-Volvere hora... susurro Dumbledore mientras tocaba con su varita mágica el giratiempo, el cual vibro por breves instantes.

Le dio dos vueltas al giratiempo

-Excelente... continuo con tono más tranquilo el director de Hogwarts... ahora permanecerán aquí durante las próximas dos horas, luego regresaremos al claro del bosque... para que puedas presenciar tu encuentro con Voldemort.

-Pero profesor...¿qué fue lo que paso?... preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Hubo una intromisión en el pasado... que ocasiono que los hechos cambiaran... explicó Dumbledore... por eso el Señor Wenlock vino amablemente a pedirnos que solucionáramos el problema... bien sabes que cambiar el pasado no se nos esta permitido... es violatorio de las leyes mágicas.

-Pero... ¿quién lo cambio y por qué?...

Harry intento no mirar a Ginny. Sabia que esa pregunta estaba de más, pero quería oír de labios de Dumbledore la verdad de todo.

-No es a mi a quien toca responder a tu interrogante Harry... dijo Dumbledore en un suspiro... considero que Ginny tiene esa respuesta... así que voy a retirarme, para que ella pueda explicarte.

Ginny no se había movido de la esquina que ocupaba desde hacia varios minutos. Ni tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

Harry mantuvo su mirada sobre Dumbledore hasta que se perdió por una pequeñas escaleras que en forma de caracol, conducían hacia otra habitación.

En ambiente se torno tenso entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro.

El silencio se hizo pesado. El sonido que producen las manecillas del reloj de pared al irse deslizando entre minuto y minuto retumbaba y el sonido del segundero recorriendo toda la esfera horaria, era tan fuerte que a Ginny le parecía que martillaba su cabeza con cada tic tac.

-Muy bien Ginny... por favor explícame... ¿qué pasó?... dijo Harry al fin, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.


	10. IN VERITAS

Gracias a Bonnie Radcliffe por sus comentarios.

Y Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer este FF...

IN VERITAS

Ginny levantó la mirada.

Allí estaba Harry, mirándola pacientemente.

Ella sabia muy bien que él no desistiría en obtener una respuesta. Por lo que lentamente se apartó de la esquina que ocupaba y se colocó en medio de la habitación.

Saco su varita mágica de un bolsillo de su túnica y dando movimientos circulares en el aire, hizo aparecer una esfera de cristal, en cuyo interior había una bruma tornasol que se arremolinaba violentamente.

-Aquí esta la respuesta a tu pregunta... dijo Ginny entregándole la esfera a Harry en sus manos.

Luego volvió a alejarse.

Harry miro el interior de la esfera. Fueron apareciendo imágenes.

Pudo ver con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que ella se había apartado de él, luego de que habían visto a Hermione desaparecer con Draco.

No pudo disimular su asombro al observar como Ginny se transformaba en Ninfa y como lo besaba de aquella forma tan apasionada. No podía creer que ella pudiera desbordar tanta pasión y sensualidad.

Pero tampoco podía creer que por un simple beso el pasado hubiese cambiado de una forma tan radical.

Tenia que haber algo más.

Sin embargo eso fue todo. Un beso. Tan solo eso. Un beso.

-Pero... ¿eso fue todo?... por un beso... ¿todo este lió?... dijo Harry con indiferencia, mientras le daba vueltas a la esfera como esperando que mostrara algo mas.

Ginny sintió un leve mareo.

Esa no era la reacción que ella esperaba. Tal parecía que el atrevimiento de ella y el hecho del beso en si, no significaban nada para Harry.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, para reprimir las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Harry levantó la mirada y al ver la reacción de Ginny ante sus palabras, comprendió que se había extralimitado. Por lo que se acercó a ella y acariciando su rostro le dijo con ternura.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

Ginny abrió los ojos. Y apartó con delicadeza la mano de Harry.

-No quiero tu lastima... le reprochó ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas que se habían logrado escapar.

-Yo no te tengo lastima... tu no eres una mujer a la cual se le pueda tener lastima... además tu sabes que te quiero...dijo Harry tratando de reparar su error.

-Ese es el problema Harry... tu me quieres... pero... yo... te amo... confesó Ginny sin inmutarse... te amo como una mujer ama a un hombre... mi piel se estremece con el mas mínimo roce... mis labios desean cada minuto ser besados por los tuyos... mi cuerpo espera anhelante el calor de tu pasión... desde hace muchos años, no pasa una noche, que no sueñe contigo... haciéndome el amor.

-Oh... susurro Harry con sorpresa.

Aunque él ya sabia eso desde hacia mucho tiempo, el oírlo de sus labios le causó un impacto inusitado.

-¡Veo que te sorprendes!... dijo Ginny con ironía.

-Bueno Ginny... sonrió Harry con timidez... no todos los días... una chica le dice a uno que lo ama... y que lo desea de esa forma... tan especial.

-¡¡Por favor Harry!... ¡no estoy para bromas!... ¡ni para que te burles de mi!... dijo Ginny muy molesta... ¡¡TE ACABO DE ABRIR MI CORAZÓN!... ¡¡ACABO DE CONFESARTE MIS MAS HONDOS DESEOS... MIS MAS PROFUNDOS SENTIMIENTOS!

-¡¡Pero si no me estoy burlando!... se defendió Harry... se que no es fácil asumir los sentimientos... ¡¡pero es que me has tomado por sorpresa!.

-¿Qué te he tomado por sorpresa?... ¡¡NO SEAS HIPÓCRITA!... ¡¡si leíste mis pensamientos!... ¡en ellos descubriste sin permiso mis sentimientos por ti!...

Ginny lo encaró con furia.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos. Supo que las cosas estaban escapándosele de las manos.

-Discúlpame por ello... no fue con intención... no quise entrometerme en tu intimidad... Ginny tu eres mi amiga... no podemos permitir que tonterías como estas empañen nuestra relación.

Harry no había terminado de hablar cuando comprendió que se había vuelto a equivocar, que no supo expresar con palabras lo que realmente sentía, y lo confirmó cuando sintió sobre la piel de su mejilla izquierda el dolor de una bofetada.

-¿Tonterías?... dijo Ginny entre sollozos... ¿te parece que mis sentimientos son tonterías?... ¡Por Merlín!... ¡mejor dejamos esta conversación así, porque no esta conduciendo a nada!

Harry se froto la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Su orgullo masculino había sido ofendido, pero al ver que Ginny estaba dispuesta a marcharse se lo impidió tomándola del brazo. Sabia que era el momento de la verdad.

-No Ginny... no voy a permitir que te vallas... no voy a permitir que tu también me dejes.

-No me toques... dijo Ginny aun molesta... eso es lo único que te importa... eres un egoísta...

-Ginny... no digas eso... dijo Harry con tristeza... eres muy importante para mi... me apoyaste cuando todo era muy confuso para mi... no me abandonaste... y te aseguro por lo mas sagrado... que yo nunca me imagine que tus sentimientos hacia mi, fueran tan fuertes... perdóname por no poder corresponderte como tu te lo mereces.

Ginny descubrió en esos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente, la verdad sincera de un corazón. Sintió perder las fuerzas. Sus piernas no soportaron más su peso.

Harry la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que ella cayera al suelo.

-¡Ginny!...¡Ginny!... ¡RAYOS!... dijo Harry desesperado... ¿qué tienes?...

Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza, y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

-Dime que aun me queda una esperanza...

Aquella bofetada había sido nada, comparada con lo que esas palabras, que Ginny le susurró al oído casi como una suplica, provocaron en él.

Harry sintió una puntada de dolor en su corazón.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. La apretó aun mas contra su pecho, para tratar inútilmente de borrar el daño que le hacia. A ella, a quien tanto le debía, a ella que le hubiese entregado su alma si él se la hubiese pedido.

Y se recriminó a si mismo por no amar a esa mujer que temblaba indefensa entre sus brazos, y que lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Ginny intentó separarse al comprender que le iba a resultar muy difícil refugiarse de la verdad, que el silencio de Harry le gritaba.

Pero él no se lo permitió. No quería que se fuera de su lado.

-Perdóname por hacerte sufrir... perdóname por ser el ladrón de tus sueños... perdóname por ser un idiota... perdóname Ginny... perdóname... dijo Harry mientras le besaba los ojos, tratando de recoger aquellas lagrimas derramadas por su causa.

-No importa Harry... ya no importa... dijo Ginny levantándose del escalón donde se habían sentado en algún momento que ella no recordaba... ya nada se puede hacer... no se puede forzar al corazón.

Harry se incorporo a su lado.

Tres campanadas anunciaron que el tiempo se había acabado.

La puerta por donde se había marchado Dumbledore se volvió a abrir; y por ella surgió el director de Hogwarts con actitud recelosa.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Flawkes, su ave fénix, testigo mudo de lo ocurrido en el despacho; y al ver en su rostro una expresión de profunda tristeza, comprendió impotente que las cosas no habían marchado como él esperaba.

-"Que lastima"..., pensó Dumbledore mientras movía su cabeza lateralmente con desaliento.

Harry y Ginny volvieron su mirada al mismo tiempo hacia él.

Dumbledore le dijo con apremio, mientras le entregaba el giratiempo en su mano,

-Ya es hora... deben apurarse... todo esta por comenzar de nuevo.

El joven mago cerró su mano en un puño alrededor del giratiempo. Se acercó a la puerta del despacho, le dedicó una mirada a Ginny y al ver que ella no correspondió a su gesto, bajó la mirada y abandonó el lugar.

Ginny mantenía su mirada posada en Fawkes. Sintió sobre si la mirada de Harry, pero no tenia intenciones de acompañarlo, por lo que decidió ignorarlo.

Unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada.

-¿No piensas acompañarlo?... preguntó Dumbledore con cautela

-No... negó Ginny con rencor

Dumbledore se sentó en los dos primeros escalones de la pequeña escalera que conduce a su habitación. Y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Ella así lo hizo y dejó descansar su cabeza en su hombro mientras no podía evitar volver a llorar.

-Se lo que por él sientes... pero a veces es necesario dar tiempo al tiempo y no forzar los sentimientos... dijo Dumbledore con voz paternal...

-Ya me di por vencida... dijo Ginny resignada... Harry no me ama... y no voy a seguir mendingando su amor.

-El amor no se puede mendingar Ginny, es un sentimiento demasiado puro, como para que nosotros los hombres podamos amoldarlo a nuestros deseos... reflexionó Dumbledore... quizás anhelas algo que aun no esta a tu alcance... recuerda que Harry es solo un ser humano... lleno de defectos... y que ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles.

-Eso no lo justifica... dijo Ginny molesta.

-Mi pequeña niña... tu piensas y sientes como una mujer... dijo Dumbledore con paciencia... pero Harry ahora necesita a la amiga que tiene en ti... para ti es muy difícil asumirlo... lo se... pero esa es la verdad... su verdad... escogiste un mal momento para declararle tu amor.

-Ahora resulta que tengo la culpa del rechazo de Harry... intento defenderse la joven pelirroja.

-Yo no te estoy acusando de nada... ni te estoy juzgando... solo estoy tratando de hacerte ver las cosas de forma objetiva... dijo Dumbledore con calma... de que entiendas que cada acontecimiento tiene su hora fijada.

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio. Un torbellino de sentimientos se hacia cuna en su corazón.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y dedicándole una sonrisa, dijo con dulzura

-Quedas en tu casa... ahora debo atender otros asuntos... pero recuerda que debes volver a la casita del prado... para regresar al presente de donde vinieron... y dile a mi yo futuro, que si piensa cambiar el color de la alfombra del baño que no le haga caso a Dobby, de seguro él querrá opinar y sus gustos en colores son poco adecuados.

Y tras guiñarle el ojo con cariño se volvió sobre sus talones y abandonó su despacho, dejando a Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero presa de contradictorios pensamientos.

Harry ya había llegado al claro del bosque y se vio a si mismo, recostado del tronco de un árbol, sin camisa, y lleno de temores y dudas

-Tal vez todo sea inútil... tal vez no logre cumplir con la profecía... me siento tan débil... ellos son muchos... yo solo no podré... no puedo.

Allí sin atrever a moverse, permaneció durante varios minutos. Luego se escuchó un ruido de pisadas.

Harry supo que el momento había llegado. Se puso en pie y se vistió rápidamente, mientras se repetía internamente:

-"No podré... no podré"

Voldemort apareció repentinamente. Parecía asustado, como si escapara de algo o alguien.

Pero su temor se hizo mayor cuando se encontró frente a frente con Harry.

Ambos se miraron con odio. Y levantaron la varita al mismo tiempo asumiendo posición de combate.

Voldemort inició el ataque primero, pero debió protegerse porque Harry contraataco sin piedad. Y para sorpresa de ambos, uno de los hechizos impactó sin problemas en el pecho del Señor Oscuro haciendo que su cuerpo se levantara unos centímetros del suelo y saliera disparado hacia unos arbustos, donde cayó pesadamente.

Harry se sintió mas confiado, por lo que el valor se incrementó en su corazón. Intentó acercarse para tratar de rematar con una maldición mortal. Pero otro ruido de pisadas apresuradas le hizo desistir.

Ron Weasley apareció por el lado este de aquel lugar. Traía consigo una espada de plata, con empañadura de rubíes.

-Ron... amigo... dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Donde esta Voldemort?... preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Estoy bien... dijo Harry tranquilo, luego se volvió hacia su izquierda y señalando hacia los arbustos continuo... y Voldemort esta por allá

-Te veo muy tranquilo... acotó Ron con recelo... quizás no debí tomarme la molestia de traerte esto.

Le mostró la espada. Harry se encogió de hombros

-Si quieres puedes retenerla... por ahora no la necesito.

Ron lo miró con asombro, le parecía que su amigo estaba peligrosamente confiado.

Un par de rayos color verde cayeron entre los dos magos, por lo que debieron separarse con brusquedad, para buscar refugio.

Harry perdió equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Y lo que a continuación sucedió se desarrollo en segundos.

Voldemort se acerco rápidamente hasta su enemigo sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

Ron sospechó lo que Voldemort pretendía, por lo que no dudo en interponerse entre ambos.

-¡¡Aveda Kedabra!... gritó Voldemort

Ron levantó la espada como reflejo defensivo, lo que impidió que el rayo cayera sobre él, y por ende sobre Harry.

Sin embargo el impacto fue tan fuerte, que Harry debió abrir sus brazos para impedir que el joven pelirrojo chocara contra el suelo.

En un primer momento su impresión fue que su amigo estaba herido, o quizás muerto, ya que no respondió a sus llamados.

Desesperado se levantó y apretó su varita en la mano derecha.

-"Tengo que hacerlo... debo hacerlo...", pensó Harry apuntando a Voldemort.

-No puedes... no tienes la fuerza suficiente para acabar conmigo... se burlo Voldemort.

-"Tiene razón... no puedo...", continuo titubeante... "pero tengo que hacerlo... hacerlo ahora"

Pensó invocar la maldición mortal contra Lord Voldemort, mientras el permanecía con su actitud burlesca.

Pero de una varita mágica surgió un rayo verde que cortando el viento, llegó a su destino sin problemas.

Voldemort siguió con la mirada el camino del rayo mortal, desde su origen hasta ver como impactaba contra su pecho, para luego extenderse por sus brazos, sus piernas y su cabeza. Simplemente una mirada vidriosa anunció la efectividad del hechizo convocado. Luego sus rodillas se doblaron abruptamente. Su cuerpo y su rostro se hundieron rápidamente en el suelo.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Frías gotas de sudor rodaron por su cuerpo.

Volvió su mirada tras de si.

Draco Malfoy tenia una actitud fría y la varita mágica levantada que aun apuntaba hacia Voldemort.

-Ya todo termino Potter... dijo Draco con voz queda.

-Pero... pero... titubeó Harry sin poder creer lo que veía... ¿qué... qué hiciste?...¿por... por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo hice para ayudarte... replicó Draco indiferente y con actitud hostil... lo hice por mi dignidad... puedes llevarte los honores.

Harry volvió sus ojos hacia Ron, y una sensación de vergüenza se adueño de él, al darse cuenta de que su amigo había presenciado todo lo ocurrido.

Ron se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, y mirando extrañado a Draco le dijo con reserva:

-¡Si piensas que te lo vamos a agradecer estas muy equivocado!...

-¡Guárdate tus agradecimientos Weasley!... no me interesa nada de ustedes... ¡y menos de ti!... dijo Draco con asco... ¡mago de tercera categoría!... ¡sin dinero!... ¡sin linaje!... ¡sin nada!

El rostro de Ron se coloreo de escarlata y se acercó con violencia hacia Draco.

Lo golpeo con violencia en su cara.

Draco intentó defenderse, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-¡Por favor!... dijo Harry molesto... ¡no es momento para esto!.

Le parecía increíble que se iniciara una pelea, justo al lado del cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldemort.

-Weasley algún día vas a tener que pagar por todo... y devolverme lo que me has quitado... dijo Draco en un susurro.

El Harry del pasado lo miro extrañado, no entendía la palabras de Malfoy, ¿qué era eso que Ron le había quitado?.

Pero el Harry del presente entendió perfectamente la actitud y las palabras que Draco había asumido y dicho aquella noche.

Ron pretendió volver a golpear a Draco, pero en ese instante, varios mortifagos hicieron su aparición y al ver a Voldemort muerto, una furia se apoderó de ellos y sin misericordia comenzaron un ataque contra los tres jóvenes, que valientemente lograron defenderse, teniendo incluso que terminar con la vida de algunos de ellos.

Harry se sentía aturdido, al tener que presenciar nuevamente todo aquello. Verse a si mismo como un asesino era algo que pensó no tendría que volver a vivirlo, porque aunque él no había acabado contra la vida de Voldemort si tuvo luego que hacerlo contra algunos mortifagos.

En un momento el furor de la batalla llego al máximo cuando Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix y un tercer mortifago se unieron a los suyos. Draco miro a su padre. No pudo continuar, por lo que se replegó detrás de un árbol.

Harry lo entendió y no lo culpo por querer esconderse. Decidió continuar la lucha. Pero fue atacado por la retaguardia por cuatro mortifagos que aparecieron de improviso, haciendo que el joven mago perdiera el conocimiento, mientras Ron trataba inútilmente de defenderse.

Ante aquella actitud cobarde, en donde la lucha se había hecho desigual, Draco comprendió que debía actuar, por lo que salió de su escondite y tomando fuerzas decidió que su odio por Ron podía esperar.

Sin embargo la ayuda no se hizo esperar. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix hicieron su aparición.

Aquella escena el Harry del presente la contempló por primera vez.

Vio con asombro como Lucius Malfoy sucumbía bajo la varita de Remus Lupin; y como otros mortifagos tenían el mismo final.

Poco tiempo después la situación fue controlada, con la ayuda de los aurores que reforzaron los esfuerzos de los miembros de la orden.

Draco se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de su padre. Una solitaria lagrima rodó por su pálida mejilla, mientras tragaba fuerte.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Era un momento muy difícil. Y se sorprendió ver a Ron darle un apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Draco lo miro con frialdad, pero no lo atacó, ni lo ofendió, tampoco lo rechazo, simplemente se secó el rostro húmedo, con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Remus se acerco a él y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento Draco... dijo Lupin con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz

-No se preocupe... dijo Draco entendiendo la situación... él se lo busco... Cada quien tiene el final que se merece

El joven Malfoy intento alejarse, pero Amos Diggory lo tomo del brazo y le dijo

-Toda esta situación debe ser muy difícil para ti... eres un gran mago... has demostrado la verdadera esencia de tu sangre.

Draco no supo que decir. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Mientras los aurores destinaban a Azkaban a los mortifagos fallecidos y vivos.

Varios magos se acercaron hasta Lord Voldemort y con un movimiento de varita lo hicieron desaparecer.

Luego Alastor Moody se acercó y dijo con voz gruesa.

-Bueno... creo que ya todo esta en orden... ya el chico Potter ha sido enviado a San Mugo... ahora me gustaría que nos explicaran lo que paso.

Ron tenia una herida en la cabeza que sangraba moderadamente, Draco un labio roto y un ojo morado. Ambos se miraron por un instante

-La profecía ha sido cumplida... dijo Ron sin apartar su mirada hostil de Draco, como advirtiéndole que no hablara.

-Potter ha hecho lo que se esperaba de él... dijo Draco altanero sin apartar sus ojos grises del joven pelirrojo.

-Así que eso fue lo que realmente paso...

Ginny Weasley se ubico al lado de Harry Potter.

Él la miro por un instante.

-Si... eso fue lo que realmente paso... yo no fui quien invocó la maldición mortal para matar a Voldemort... reconoció Harry con tristeza... por mi cobardía... es que Voldemort aun sigue vivo.


	11. OBLIVIUM

OBLIDIUM

Como cada mañana el lobby principal, ubicado en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, estaba abarrotado de magos y brujas que llegaban presurosos por diferentes medios mágicos, como las chimeneas, trasladores, o apareciendo en el medio de la estancia.

Pero aquella mañana había una inquietud inusual, porque al despacho de cada uno de los departamentos del ministerio había llegado la notificación de una reunión urgente e importante.

Aunque dicha comunicación, no especificaba la razón de esa reunión, para nadie era un secreto. Los rumores de que Lord Voldemort aun estaba vivo se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, y el ver aparecer al famoso Harry Potter en el lobby, vistiendo una lujosa túnica color azul plomizo con ribetes vino tinto, confirmó de manera categórica aquellos rumores.

Él caminó presuroso ante miradas de asombros y saludos amigables, llegó hasta el ascensor, se ubicó en medios de magos y brujas que le hablaban con desanimo sobre la incertidumbre que agobiaba al mundo mágico.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando salir al Señor Arthur Weasley, quien al ver a Harry lo recibió con un abrazo, y comprendiendo rápidamente que el joven se encontraba abrumado por las personas que lo tenia casi acorralado, lo tomó del brazo

-Vamos Harry, acompáñame, el señor Ministro te espera

-Gracias por sacarme de allí... agradeció Harry cuando estuvieron a buen resguardo, mientras bajaban las escaleras auxiliares.

-Parecías una celebridad, asediada por sus admiradores... rió el Sr Weasley... ¡pero que dijo!... ¡si eres una celebridad y ellos son tus admiradores!... quizás no debí apartarte de ellos.

-No diga eso ni en broma... le reprochó Harry... yo no soy una celebridad.

-Ja, ja, ja... no te preocupes Harry... pero no quiero ni imaginar que pasara cuando te vean aparecer en el salón de reuniones.

-No sabe de que se trata esa reunión... preguntó Harry con preocupación.

-Pues de lo que nos tiene los pelos de punta... dijo el Sr Weasley mientras con su varita mágica daba un toque al pasamano de la escalera, haciendo que ésta actuara como las escaleras mecánicas muggles.

Harry se sostuvo del pasamano, para no perder el equilibrio, ya que aquello lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué te parece?... ¿verdad que es genial?... dijo entusiasmado el Sr Weasley... lo vi en una de mis redadas a un banco muggle... he tratado de implantarlo aquí... pero a algunos aun no les parece buena idea.

Harry sonrió al ver que el Sr Weasley actuaba como un jugador de quiddicht con escoba nueva, y por supuesto que la idea no era mala, sobretodo cuando se empleaban para subir.

-Como te iba diciendo... continuo el Sr Weasley mientras su rostro se ensombrecía... ha sido muy difícil asumir que aun no nos hemos librado de la pesadilla de Voldemort... otra vez estamos como al principio.

Harry no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de culpa se adueñara de su corazón.

-Pero aun hay esperanzas... dijo el Sr Weasley volviendo a sonreír... me he enterado de que Dumbledore te encomendó una misión... la cual ya llevaste a cabo...¿no?

-Si así fue... afirmo Harry con melancolía, mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Harry Potter?... preguntó alguien con alegría, una vez que habían llegado al ultimo piso del ministerio.

Harry y el Sr Weasley volvieron su mirada hacia la izquierda, y vieron como se acercaba presuroso el Ministro de Magia.

-Pero como has crecido muchacho... dijo el ministro mientras lo abrazaba con efusividad.

Harry correspondió con un leve golpe en el hombro derecho del ministro, mientras pensaba

-"Pero si solo ha pasado un año... este ministro y sus cosas"

-¡Que alegría!... ¡que honor que estés entre nosotros!... Lupin ya me había comentado que volverías... pero ven... ven... la reunión esta por comenzar... ven y siéntate a mi lado... dijo el Ministro mientras llevaba a Harry casi a rastras hasta el interior de un amplio salón cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con espejos y el piso forrado con un gruesa alfombra azul.

Todo el personal del ministerio se encontraba allí presente, hablando animadamente unos, otros un tanto preocupados, esperando el inicio de la reunión.

Sin embargo un silencio de fue haciendo eco entre ellos, cuando vieron aparecer al Ministro de Magia acompañado de Harry Potter.

Entre los presentes, Ginny estaba ubicada en las filas centrales, rodeada de sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes no dejaron de opinar respecto al joven mago.

-¡Caramba!... pero que apuesto esta ese Potter... dijo una chica de cabellos rubios dejando escapar un leve silbido.

-Ni que lo digas... dijo otra chica de piel oscura sin poder disimular su embelesamiento... yo nunca lo había visto tan de cerca...

-Hay... por favor... dijo molesto un chico de piel cobriza y facciones arabescas mientras miraba a Harry con desprecio... si trabajo aquí el año pasado... además es de lo mas corriente.

-Rhaji... la envidia no te deja ser objetivo... replicó la chica rubia... ya quisieras tu tener la mitad de lo que tiene ese hombre... además acuérdate que Melany no trabajaba aquí para esa época.

-Es verdad... confirmó Melany... Fanny tiene razón... yo trabajaba en Escocia... pero ahora... me deleitare con semejante bombón.

-Si es que Ginny te deja... dijo Rhaji con sorna.

Melany volvió sus ojos hacia Ginny y mirándola con incredulidad preguntó

-Tu tienes algo que ver con ese Bombón

-No... solo somos amigos... contesto Ginny sin inmutarse.

-Amigo el gusarajo de la lechuga... dijo Fanny entre rizas... y aun así se la come...

-Aunque muera envenado... dijo Rhaji también riendo.

Ginny sonrió hipócritamente, no quería entablar una controversia con sus compañeros, decidió sentarse cerca de su jefe, para no tener que soportar las burlas de Fanny y Rhaji, ni la mirada asesina de Melany.

-¡Pero que sorpresa!...Te dignas a sentarte al lado de tu hermano... dijo Percy sorprendido

-No seas exagerado... dijo Ginny con una sonrisa... además cuando termine esta reunión necesito hablar contigo.

-Si te refieres a lo que me pides en la carta que amaneció en mi escritorio... dijo Percy con voz ceremoniosa... ¡olvídalo!

-Pero Percy... ¡¡por favor!... ¡no seas obstinado!... suplicó Ginny... entiéndeme

-¡No!... ¡y es mi ultima palabra!... ahora concentrémonos en la reunión.

Ginny se acomodó en su asiento, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de forma molesta.

Ya el silencio había cesado, ahora todos los presentes comentaban en susurros la presencia de Harry Potter en aquella reunión. Él no pudo pasar por alto ese detalle, y trato de sentarse un tanto alejado, pero el Ministro de Magia se lo impidió y casi lo obligo a sentarse junto a él.

-Gracias por acudir a mi llamado a esta reunión... dijo el Ministro de Magia colocándose al frente de los empleados del ministerios sentados en sillones ubicados en filas... se que he alterado sus itinerarios... pero no es un secreto el problema que estamos atravesando... tenemos información de que el mago tenebroso que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort aun sigue con vida...

Una reacción de asombro generalizada se hizo sentir.

-Es por ello que mas que nunca debemos estar unidos... y todos los departamentos deberán abocarse por ayudar al Departamento de Aurores para que juntos terminemos de una vez por todas con ese... ser maléfico... continuo el Ministro con voz enérgica... como bien saben nuevamente contamos con la presencia del Señor Harry Potter

Los aplausos llenaron el salón interrumpiendo al ministro. Éste se sonrió y mirando a Harry complacido dijo

-Tal privilegio nos compromete a luchar por reconquistar la paz para siempre... debemos informar a la comunidad mágica de la realidad que nos rodea en este momento... pronto recibirán por escrito las estrategias que seguiremos... y ante cualquier duda, eventualidad por favor informen a sus jefes o a mi sin ningún tipo de reparo... bien creo que eso era todo... tengan muy buenos días.

Los empleados del ministerio se retiraron a las diferentes oficinas, mientras que en el salón permanecieron los aurores.

-Harry me alegro que hallas decido volver con nosotros... dijo Neville Longbotton mientras le extendía la mano para saludarlo.

-Gracias Neville... dijo Harry estrechando su mano mientras le sonreía.

-Damas y caballeros necesito de su atención... dijo Lupin en voz alta mientras se colocaba en pie... debemos comenzar a trabajar arduamente por hacer valer nuestro mundo.

Todos los aurores volvieron su mirada hacia él.

Ginny había regresado a su oficina, cerro la puerta tras ella de forma brusca, sin percatarse de quien venia tras ella.

Toc, Toc

Ginny se volvió hacia la puerta, y se apresuro abrirla, al comprender que quizás había golpeado a quien ahora tocaba

-¿Por qué eres tan obcecada?... dijo Percy molesto mientras se tocaba la nariz como tratando de comprobar sino estaba rota

-Lo siento... no fue mi intención... se disculpo Ginny pero con enfado.

-Ginny se un poco mas racional... le recrimino Percy... no juntes los asuntos personales con el trabajo... además tus labores no tienen nada que ver con él.

-Pero no oíste al Ministro... tenemos que ayudar a los aurores... dijo Ginny molesta... y lo último que quiero es verlo... por favor Percy... acepta mi renuncia...

-Y ¿crees que con eso vas a solucionar las cosas?... ¿crees que con huir de él, vas a estar mejor?... dijo Percy también molesto... ¡compórtate como una mujer!... afronta el reto que implica estar cerca de él... demuéstrale que tu mundo no gira alrededor de él... ¡has que se arrepienta de haberte rechazado!.

Ginny lo miro admirada. No podía creer que aquellos consejos se los estaba dando su Percy, el más circunspecto e inexpresivo de sus hermanos.

Y tuvo que reconocer que él tenia razón. Lo abrazo y sonriendo le dijo

-Gracias hermanito... gracias por tu apoyo... tienes razón... así lo haré.

-Bien... me alegro que un rayo de cordura halla logrado penetrar en esta mentecilla tan rebelde... dijo Percy dándole un beso en la frente... ahora bien... tienes mucho que hacer... debes poner en orden todos los documentos que ya has traducido... porque dentro de poco llega el nuevo Jurista Mágico... y deben estar sobre su escritorio para que pueda empaparse de todo los asuntos que Seamus dejó pendiente.

-Y no sabes quien será el nuevo Jurista... preguntó Ginny curiosa

-Ni idea... dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros... solo espero que sea tan eficiente como Seamus o si puede mejor... ¡ah!... otra cosa... decidí que vas a compartir oficina con el nuevo Jurista.

-¿Por qué?... pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-Creo que será mejor... así lo ayudaras a que se ponga al día mas rápido.

Los días pasaron. El trabajo en el ministerio se había duplicado. Cada empleado se había tomado muy en serio las palabras del Ministro de Magia aquel día de Junio, mes éste que dio paso rápidamente a Julio.

La gran mayoria no tenia tiempo ni siquiera para compartir un café, quizás un hola y un adiós en los pasillos de forma fugas era lo que mantenía la comunicación entre los departamentos.

Por esa razón, entre algunos aurores surgió la idea de celebrar el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Harry Potter por todo lo alto, donde asistiera en pleno todos los miembros del ministerio; sugerencia que agrado al Ministro ofreciendo éste todo su apoyo.

Hermione Granger, Jurista del Ministerio recién había regresado de una misión especial en Austria, cuando su jefe le informo de la noticia.

-Señorita Granger... ¿qué le parece la idea?

-Me agrada mucho... Harry se lo merece... opino Hermione complacida.

-Hemos pensado que usted puede ayudarnos... continuo su jefe entusiasmado... queremos que sea una sorpresa... por tal motivo... le pedimos que... no se... invite al Señor Potter a salir... a comer... y luego con algún pretexto lo lleve a la casa del Sr Ministro y... bueno... creo que será una gran sorpresa para él.

-Si... creo que será una gran sorpresa... dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Un reloj lejano anuncio las ocho de la noche.

Ginny levanto su cabeza de la lectura que por horas la había absorbido, alejándola de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Se estrujo los ojos, y luego estiro un poco los brazos. Miro su reloj de pulsera. Volvió a leer el documento que tenia ante ella, escrito en arameo, una antigua lengua, proveniente de tierras del lejano oriente. Sabia que debía terminarlo antes de que el nuevo Jurista Mágico llegara, porque era de vital importancia su contenido.

-Bueno... no me queda de otra... se dijo a si misma resignada... esta noche tendré que dormir aquí si quiero terminar con esto.

Si, eso haría. No quería problemas con el nuevo Jurista. Además no sabia aun quien era, así que era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Tomó la pluma de águila que reposaba en el tintero y comenzó a escribir la traducción de aquel antiguo texto, cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Adelante... dijo Ginny deteniendo por un momento su labor.

-Hey querida... dijo Fanny alegre... ¿que no te acuerdas que día es hoy?

-No... negó Ginny con sinceridad.

En realidad tenia varias semanas alejada de todo, sumida solo en su trabajo, que ya no sabia a ciencia cierta que día vivía.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry Potter... tu amigo... dijo Fanny con picardía... ¡¡vamos niña!... ¡que llegamos tarde!.

-"¡El cumpleaños de Harry!", pensó Ginny sorprendida.

Alzo la mirada hacia un cuadro de cristal, en donde se dibujaba la disposición planetaria, y al ver la ubicación de la luna y el sol con respecto a la tierra, supo inmediatamente que estaba a finales del séptimo mes, en el signo de cáncer.

En su afán por no pensar en Harry, se le había pasado por alto aquel detalle, sin contar que la misma Hermione le había llevado la tarjeta de invitación, la cual había guardado no recordaba en que lugar.

-Eeeeh... bueno Fanny... si quieres te adelantas... y allá nos vemos... mintió Ginny con astucia.

-Esta bien... pero no tardes mucho... mira que todas tienen pensado acapararlo... dijo Fanny guiñándole el ojo y saliendo presurosa de la oficina.

Ginny junto sus dos manos, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre el escritorio. Dejo descansar su frente sobre sus manos unidas. Suspiro profundamente. Una lucha interna se comenzó a gestar: por un lado su corazón el suplicaba que fuera a esa fiesta, una tentación casi irresistible por verlo y estar a su lado la invadió, pero por otro lado la razón le gritaba que tuviera dignidad, porque él no se había dignado a buscarla después de lo ocurrido varias semanas atrás.

Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore: "..._quizás anhelas algo que aun no esta a tu alcance_..." y luego las de su hermano Percy: "..._demuéstrale que tu mundo no gira alrededor de él... ¡has que se arrepienta de haberte rechazado_!"

-Quizás sea mejor... que por lo menos una vez en la vida... acepte los consejos que me dan... dijo Ginny con resignación.

Y volviendo a su trabajo, obligó a su mente y a su corazón, a sellar el tema de Harry Potter al menos por un buen tiempo.


	12. A LIMITE

A LIMITE

Hermione invitó a Harry a cenar en un lujoso restaurante muggle, ubicado en pleno corazón de Londres.  
Harry se había sorprendido ante tal invitación, pero en vista de que no tenia planeado nada importante para su cumpleaños y de que al parecer nadie se había acordado de él, decidió acceder a la proposición de Hermione.  
Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle charlando y riendo, luego de la suculenta y armoniosa cena. Parecía que entre ellos todo estaba en calma, sin embargo Harry se mostraba un tanto reservado. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la escena que había observado durante su viaje al pasado, aquella donde Draco había aparecido para rescatar a Hermione de la perversidad de Voldemort.  
Se detuvieron en un pequeño puente, que unía dos pequeñas isletas que surgían artificialmente de un hermoso lago ubicado en el parque principal de la ciudad.  
El sol se tornó de un color amarillo naranja, y sus débiles rayos coloreaban a las nubes de matices rojos en contrate con el azul claro del cielo. Una pocas aves volaban en busca de refugio, mientras una suave brisa soplaba.  
Hermione comenzó a relatar su actividades en Escocia. Había sido enviada como Jurista del Ministerio en busca de apoyo por parte de esa comunidad mágica para la inminente posibilidad de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-Harry... ¿te sucede algo?... preguntó preocupada Hermione, interrumpiéndose a si misma, al ver que su amigo no parecía prestar atención alguna a su conversación, aunque la miraba fijamente.

-Si... en realidad hay algo... tengo una duda... se sinceró Harry.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, dispuesta a escucharlo. Sabia que algo lo inquietaba desde que habían abandonado el restaurante.

-Hermione dime con sinceridad, ¿alguna vez me amaste de verdad?... dijo Harry con un dejo de miedo en su voz... es decir... durante el tiempo que estuviste conmigo ¿fue porque pensabas que me amabas?... lo no hiciste por despecho, por soledad, o por algún otro motivo.

Hermione se sorprendió ante aquella extraña pregunta. De donde había podido Harry sacar aquellas descabelladas sospechas.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... hoy y ahora...

-Por qué necesito escuchar de tus labios... hoy y ahora... que al menos lo que hubo entre los dos fue de verdad.

-¡Claro que fue de verdad!... fui sincera en cada una de mis palabras, en cada una de las caricias que compartimos... en cada uno de los besos que te di... dijo Hermione algo ofendida.

-Entonces... ¿qué paso?... ¿en que momento comprendiste que lo que sentías por mi no era amor verdadero?... preguntó Harry molesto y triste.

Hermione se sintió incomoda. Ella no pensó que él tocaría el tema y menos esa noche. Creyó conveniente mantenerse callada. Pero Harry no se quedaría con la duda.

-¿Seria... que... había alguien más?... alguien más aparte de Ron... por supuesto... dijo Harry con cierta ironía.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior presa de temor, por descubrir en los ojos de él, que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.  
Volvió su mirada hacia el lago, y aferrándose a la baranda del puente dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Para que... preguntas... si puedo ver en tu mirada.. que... ya lo sabes.

-Por qué quiero que ¡tu!... me los digas.

-Oh Harry... pero si eso... ya no vale la pena... dijo Hermione tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Tal vez para ti no... ¡pero para mi si!... le recriminó Harry de forma ofensiva... ¡quiero saber en quien pensabas cuando te besaba!... ¡¡quiero saber por quien suspirabas cuando te hacia el amor!.

-No digas eso... ¿qué clase de mujer crees que soy?... preguntó Hermione molesta al sentirse ofendida por aquellas palabras.

-La clase de mujer que es capaz de hacerle creer a un hombre que lo ama... dijo Harry furioso... mientras esta pensando en otro... y que en el momento mas difícil de su vida se va con ese otro.

-Pero...¿de que estas hablando?... yo... yo jamás te he hecho eso... dijo Hermione llorosa.

-¿No?... y entonces... ¿por qué me dijiste que los aurores te habían rescatado, si fue Malfoy quien lo hizo?... preguntó con rabia.

Hermione se sentía aturdida ante aquella acusación. ¿Cómo sabia Harry, que Draco la había rescatado?.

-Las cosas no sucedieron así... se defendió ella... si es verdad... Draco me rescató... te lo oculte porque pensé que era lo mejor... pero ambos nos reunimos con los aurores y regresamos al lugar... ya tu no estabas, ni Voldemort tampoco... debimos defendernos...

-¿Draco?... ¿desde cuando te refieres a él con tanta familiaridad?... le recriminó Harry acercándosele amenazadoramente

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, quizás era el momento de decirle la verdad.

-Draco fue la verdadera razón por la que rechace a Ron... y es la razón por la que te pedí que termináramos... dijo Hermione sin inmutarse.

Harry sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella revelación. Comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad. No podía entender, no podía comprender como y cuando Hermione había comenzado una relación con Draco Malfoy.

-Yo no se como paso... pero paso... me enamore de él... pero los prejuicios... su idea de ser un mortifajo y seguir los pasos de su padre nos separaron... cuando él regreso y me rescató... todo fue confusión para mi... pero yo estaba contigo, yo pensaba que te amaba... no podía abandonarte en ese momento tan difícil... pero luego me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por Draco no habían cambiado... y aun hoy se que lo amo... dijo Hermione con serenidad... en ningún momento fue mi intención engañarte... perdóname... pero jamás lo olvides y jamás dudes que cuando estuve contigo fui sincera...

Hermione bajo la mirada, esperando que Harry hiciera algo, algo que le demostrara que la perdonaba, que la entendía, que no la juzgaría.  
Espero por unos minutos. Pero ese algo no llego. Levanto la mirada.  
Harry se había alejado de ella, quería espacio y tiempo para pensar.

-Harry... perdóname... dijo Hermione en un susurro cuando lo alcanzó, tomándolo dulcemente de la mano, para impedir que siguiera alejándose.

Él la miro por un instante. Y no encontró fuerzas para reprocharle. Porque él se había marchado. Él había roto todo contacto con ella sin pensar en sus sentimientos, solo pensando en si mismo.  
Ginny tenia razón. Era un egoísta.  
Y también era un cobarde por no luchar por lo que consideraba suyo.

-Perdóname tu a mi... dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza... creo que ambos nos equivocamos... y estamos pagando con creces nuestra insensatez.

-Si... porque Draco no ha querido saber nada de mi... dijo Hermione con tristeza... y tu perdiste la oportunidad de estar con Ginny.

-¿Acaso tu sabias lo de Ginny?... preguntó Harry

-Todo el mundo sabe... lo que Ginny siente por ti... dijo Hermione con vergüenza

-Todos menos yo... se reprocho Harry.

Hermione desvió la mirada. Se sentía culpable y egoísta, al reconocer que Ginny no había tenido la oportunidad de conquistar a Harry; y varios corazones no habían encontrado la felicidad.  
Harry tenia razón, estaba pagando por sus errores. Y la soledad seria su castigo.

-Bueno Hermione... gracias por la velada... pero creo que ya es hora de despedirnos... dijo Harry mientras consultaba su reloj.

-¡¡No!...¡¡no!... ¡¡aun no te puedes ir!... dijo Hermione exaltada, dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

Harry la miro confundido.

-Quiero decir... eeeeh... te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a casa del Ministro... debo recoger unos papeles... dijo Hermione recordando la fiesta que esperaba por Harry.

Él se encogió de hombros y resignado dijo

-Esta bien... vamos... que se hace tarde.

Llegaron frente al portal de una casa de dos plantas rodeada por enormes corredores y amplios jardines, pero a oscuras por completo, aspecto este que sorprendió a Harry

-Yo creo que la hora no es adecuada Hermione... dijo Harry observando toda la casa... el Ministro como que ya esta durmiendo.

-Tonterias... ven... vamos... dijo Hemione tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a entrar.

Harry opuso algo de resistencia. No le parecía buena idea. Pero ante la insistencia de Hermione aceptó a regañadientes que ella golpeara con sus nudillos la puerta.   
Sin embargo solo en ese momento se percató de un detalle: ¿por qué tenían que usar la puerta como si fueran muggles?. No podía él mandarle esos papeles por vía lechuza.  
Iba a comentarlo, cuando la puerta fue abierta.

-Buenas noches señor Ministro... perdone la tardanza... dijo Hermione fingiendo vergüenza.

-No se preocupe... veo que Harry vino con usted... dijo el Ministro de Magia con una sonrisa... pasen... pasen

Harry siguió a Hermione hacia el interior de la casa, sin comprender muy bien, porque las luces seguían apagadas.  
Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró.  
Harry no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo en aquella penumbra y sin pensarlo introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco la varita mágica.  
Pero de pronto las luces se encendieron y miles de estrellas multicolores iluminaron el techo de la habitación al tiempo que una salva de aplausos hizo a Harry retroceder algo asustado. Guardo rápidamente la varita, y tomo de la mano a Hermione al tiempo que todos los presentes gritaban

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Harry sonrió nervioso, aunque trató de disimular la sorpresa que todo aquello le había causado y al ver como Hermione y el Ministro se sonreían con complicidad, comprendió que todo había sido una bien urdida pero simpática trampa.   
De pronto un flash le obligo a entrecerrar los ojos, e inconscientemente atrajo a Hermione hacia él, aspecto este que casi nadie capto en el momento, pero que no escapo a dos pares de ojos muy sagaces.

-Esa foto es para la primera pagina de mañana... dijo un joven rubio a otro de aspecto hosco el cual llevaba la cámara colgada a su cuello... será toda una primicia...

La puerta se cerró detrás de un elegante y bien parecido hombre, de piel joven y algo pálida. Llevaba su cabello rubio platinado muy bien peinado. Sus ojos grises estaban empañados por las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, para que de esa forma pudiera su alma desahogar aquella opresión que sentía en el pecho luego de leer en el diario matutino una noticia que había trastocado todos sus sentidos.  
Se recostó contra la puerta. Su mano derecha se cerraba en un puño alrededor de una hoja de periódico.  
Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras a su mente llegaban miles de recuerdos.  
Volvió a abrir sus ojos, se seco las lagrimas con la palma de su mano izquierda y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas releyó aquella noticia.

"La Comunidad Mágica celebra con agrado la maravillosa noticia que en la noche de ayer se dejó colar durante la fiesta que el Ministerio de Magia obsequió al Héroe Harry Potter, con motivo de su cumpleaños. Fue de suma alegría informarnos por los asistentes a la reunión sobre la relación amorosa que nuestro Héroe mantiene con una de la más destacadas Jurista Mágica, que recién acaba de llegar de Escocia donde fue enviada como embajadora especial. La afortunada joven es la Señorita Hermione Granger. El amor entre ambos ha soportado muchas adversidades pero aunque estuvieron separados durante el año que nuestro Héroe estuvo retirado en Alemania, jamás perdieron el contacto, por lo que nadie duda que ahora que se han reunido de nuevo, la relación termine en enlace matrimonial..."

Draco Malfoy hizo añicos sin piedad la hoja de periódico.  
Se paso su mano por su pulcra cabellera. De nuevo las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas.  
Miro a su alrededor y con tristeza pensó

-"De que me sirve todo esto... de que me sirve ser quien soy sino la tengo a ella... y con Potter... con él."

En aquel último curso en el colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería, él había descubierto sus sentimientos por Hermione Granger, pero su tonto deseo de seguir los pasos de su padre, por hacer caso al que dirán, desaprovechó la valiosa oportunidad que el destino le había obsequiado. Y de eso ya habían pasado cinco años.  
Y hacia tan solo un año que la había vuelto a ver. Que había tenido nuevamente la oportunidad de reconquistarla. Pero su estupido orgullo se lo impidio, al pensar que ella estaba con Ronald Weasley.  
Pero aquel trozo de papel le reveló algo que jamás se imaginó.  
Quien le había quitado el amor de Hermione no había sido el pobreton Weasley, había sido el idiota de Potter.

Hacia solo unos días que había regresado de América, donde había culminado sus estudios y un postgrado en Leyes Mágicas. Y había albergado la esperanza de que quizás podría reencontrarse con la mujer que amaba y poder al fin tenerla con él para siempre.  
Pero aquella fatal noticia rompía sus sueños y esperanzas.  
Una vez más Harry Potter le había ganado y se llevaba los honores.

Hermione Granger leía sorprendida el diario del Profeta. No podía creer aquellas palabras impresas.  
Ni tampoco tenia la mas mínima idea de donde había salido aquella noticia.  
Levanto la mirada al escuchar unos pasos tras ella.

-Hola Hermione... ¡madrugaste!

-Hola Harry... es que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado... dijo Hermione mirando con curiosidad a su compañero de trabajo... pero tu también has madrugado.

-El Ministro me ha citado... dijo Harry algo dudoso... pero... en realidad no se para que.

Harry miro de reojo el periódico que Hermione tenia entre sus manos.

-Veo que ya has leído los nuevos chismes de El Profeta... dijo Harry suspirando.

-Si... y realmente no se de donde han sacado tal noticia... dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño golpe a la hoja del periódico... ya no saben como obtener lectores... aunque sea levantando falsos... 

-Tan malo te resulta la noticia... dijo Harry algo triste y ofendido... temes que él también lea El Profeta.

-No Harry... claro que no... dijo Hermione con vergüenza... sabes muy bien que no me importa que piensen que hay algo entre nosotros... 

-No mientas Hermione... que no te queda bien... dijo Harry con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Buenos Días...

Ambos jóvenes volvieron sus ojos hacia una tercera persona, que hacia su entrada en el lobby.

-Veo que ha sido puntual Potter... disculpe que lo halla hecho esperar... pero con el desvelo de anoche... dijo el Ministro de magia con una sonrisa picara.

-No se preocupe Señor Ministro... dijo Harry alejándose de Hermione

-Gracias al cielo que la veo Srta Granger... dijo el Ministro de Magia mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje y la colgaba en su antebrazo izquierdo... le tengo una muy buena noticia... mañana comienza a trabajar un nuevo Jurista Mágico... aunque será asignado al Departamento de Cooperación Internacional a cargo del Señor Percy Weasley.

-¡Que bien!... dijo Hermione con entusiasmo... desde que trasladaron a Seamus a Madrid... no me he dado abasto con el trabajo... y... ¿quién será el nuevo Jurista Mágico?

-El Señor Draco Malfoy

Caminaba lentamente por entre la multitud muggle.  
No llevaba un rumbo fijo. Miraba alternativamente al cielo que amenazaba lluvia. El otoño estaba muy avanzado y el viento soplaba frió e impetuoso.  
Quería dar un paseo, para tratar de despejar su mente. Solo doce horas después debía asistir a su primer día de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, y quería encontrar el valor necesario para afrontar lo que le esperaba.

-"No solo tendré que soportar la presencia de ese Potter... sino que ella también estará allí... y lo peor es que tendré que verlos juntos", pensó Draco con desgano.

Sin embargo aquello no era del todo malo, al menos volvería a verla, y al recordar que trabajaría a su lado, sintió una extraña sensación en su estomago. Igual a la que sintió aquella tarde cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por Hermione Granger.

Hogwart estaba sumido en una nevada. Los diferentes caminos que comunicaban con los invernaderos, el campo de quidditch, el bosque prohibido, el lago, la casa de Hagrid El Guardabosque y otros tantos lugares estaban tapiados por una gruesa capa de nieve, por lo que los alumnos estaban obligados a permanecer en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca durante las horas en que no habían clases.  
Esa tarde Draco caminaba distraído por el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, aun no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la forma tan estúpida en que había perdido la snith durante el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Pero sabia que no podía mantener su pente ocupada solo en eso, debía terminar un informe de Transfiguración que tendría que entregar a la mañana siguiente.  
Se detuvo al escuchar unos sollozos que provenían detrás de una columna.  
Volvió sobre sus pasos y con sigilo descubrió sorprendido a Hermione cuyo rostro estaba oculto entre sus rodillas y lloraba inconsolablemente.  
Draco no supo en ese instante que debía hacer. Aquella situación lo dejó fuera de control, él jamás la había visto en semejante situación, porque ella siempre se mostraba fuerte e invulnerable. Sin embargo aquello que sentía al verla allí tan indefensa y frágil lo molestó sobremanera, porque un Malfoy siempre debía de ser el dueño de la situación y no podía mostrar debilidad ante nadie y menos ante ella.  
Adopto su actitud arrogante y con desprecio dijo

-¿Qué te pasa sangre sucia?

Hermione levanto sus ojos, lo miro por un instante.  
Otra vez lo miraba de esa forma. De esa forma tan especial, tan cálida, tan única. Algo que había comenzado a ocurrir desde que habían iniciado el nuevo curso. Y a lo que él aun no le encontraba una explicación, porque se suponia que ella lo odiaba.  
Y cuando se odia no se mira de esa forma.  
La chica apartó su mirada y volvió su rostro hacia otro lado.  
Aquella actitud de indiferencia, alboroto el orgullo de Draco, quien con disgusto la tomo por el brazo.

-Te hice una pregunta Granger... y mas te vale que me la contestes.

-Déjame... dijo Hermione en un susurro.

No hizo ningún esfuerzo por defenderse, ni siquiera por apartar su brazo de la mano de Malfoy que cada momento apretaba más.  
Ella solo gimió cuando el dolor sobre su brazo se hizo inaguantable. Algo que Draco no pudo dejar de pasar desapercibido. Sabia muy bien que le estaba haciendo daño. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ella iniciara una disputa en aquel preciso instante. Pero no. No lo hizo. Tan solo volvió a mirarlo. Con esa mirada tan dulce que le hizo desistir en su actitud hostil.  
La soltó suavemente. Espero que ella lo atacara, pero en ves de eso, simplemente volvió a apartar su rostro y de nuevo las lagrimas bañaron su rostro.  
Aquella escena le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el estomago. Trago fuerte. Por un momento sintió odio hacia quien fuera o lo que fuera que había hecho que ella estuviera en ese estado de tristeza.

-Pero... ¿qué tienes?... ¿qué te pasa?... pregunto Draco con preocupación.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo y en sus ojos pudo ver sinceridad en su preocupación. Frunció el entrecejo ante aquel cambio de actitud, tan repentino en Draco Malfoy.  
Sintió que su corazón latía con ferocidad, no tenia intención de analizar el asunto, porque no quería sembrar falsas esperanzas en su corazón.  
Solo quería llorar hasta que se le secaran las lagrimas y poder arrancar aquel amor que le apretaba el alma.

-Si me dices quien te ha hecho daño... tal vez pueda ayudarte... dijo Draco acurrucándose a su lado.

-No Malfoy... no puedes ayudarme... dijo Hermione clavando sus ojos castaños en los grises de Draco.

-"Aunque podrías... si solo te dignaras a ver mas allá... a darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti", pensó Hermione con profunda tristeza.

El chico Malfoy sintió un calor que recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, al descubrir en la mente de ella, la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan triste, y al descubrir en su corazón el nombre de quien era el responsable de esas lagrimas.  
Se levantó bruscamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de Hermione.  
No le gusto lo que había experimentado, al verse reflejado en los ojos de aquella chica, ni lo que había descubierto.

Casi corrió para llegar a su sala común.  
Draco se detuvo frente a la escalera que conducía a las mazmorras, volvió su mirada atrás. Su corazón aun seguía latiendo a mil por hora. Pero no sabia si por la premura de huir de aquellos hermosos ojos castaños, o por el nuevo sentimiento que aquella mirada había sembrado en él o por descubrirse amado por su peor enemiga.

-"¿Qué locuras estas pensando?... eres un Malfoy... ella es una sangre sucia", pensó Draco molesto consigo mismo.

Pero un inexplicable deseo lo hizo volver al lugar que había abandonado, aun contra los argumentos de su razón.  
Sostuvo la respiración cuando llego junto a la columna. Y poco a poco se asomo tras ella.  
Una mezcla de desilusión y alivio lo invadió.  
Hermione ya no estaba allí. Pero había algo en el suelo que llamo la atención de Draco.  
Un pañuelo blanco de puntillas rosadas había quedado abandonado en un rincón.  
El chico lo levanto del suelo, e instintivamente lo olio sin prejuicios. Y sin pensarlo se dejo embriagar por aquel perfume a jazmín que penetro cada una de sus células.

Draco regreso al presente cuando se topo con una puerta de madera muy vieja, que para los transeúntes pasaba desapercibida.  
Miro a ambos lados antes de abrirla y perderse tras ella.  
El Caldero Chorreante aquella tarde estaba algo vació. Dio un corto saludo a un par de conocidos y siguió derecho hasta el fondo del establecimiento. Se detuvo justo frente a una pared de rojos ladrillos. Saco su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, y con ella golpeo varios ladrillos, logrando de esta manera que la pared se abriera en dos y dejara ver un pasillo, por donde podía llegar sin problemas al callejón Diagon.  
Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una tienda de túnicas para toda ocasión. Quería verse bien para su primer día de trabajo.

-Buenas Tardes... dijo una bruja entrada en años, mientras salía detrás de un armario... ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?.

-Quisiera medirme algunas de esas túnicas... dijo Draco señalando hacia un aparador.

-Veo que el caballero tiene muy buen gusto... dijo la bruja sonriente... esas túnicas acaban de llegar de Paris... son de alta costura.

Al día siguiente, decenas de brujas y magos salían por las chimeneas que dispuestas unas frente a las otras, daban acceso al lobby del Ministerio de Magia.  
Draco Malfoy apareció en el medio del lobby. Vestía una túnica azul celeste de fino corte, con unos broches de plata de forma romboidal. Y sobre ella una fina capa de viaje de razo azul oscuro. Su cabello pulcramente peinado y su refinados modales no dejaban duda de su soberbio porte aristocrático.  
Camino hasta un escritorio donde una bonita bruja le sonreía a un mago que desea le fuera aclarada una duda.

-Debe seguir por el pasillo de la derecha, aborde el ascensor de la izquierda y baje en el cuarto piso. Luego toque en la segunda puerta de la derecha.

El mago dio las gracias, se alejo, pero parecía aun mas confundido.

-Buenos Días... dijo la bruja ampliando mas su sonrisa, sin poder dejar de admirar al joven mago... ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Buenos Días Señorita... soy Draco Malfoy... el nuevo Jurista Mágico.

-Señor Malfoy... sea usted bienvenido... soy Matilde Grumber.

Draco estrecho cortésmente la mano que la joven el ofrecía.

-Por favor sígame... el Señor Ministro lo esta esperando.

Matilde condujo a Draco hasta la oficina del Ministro, quien se levanto rápidamente al verlo.

-Bienvenido Draco... Bienvenido... me alegro mucho que hallas aceptado trabajar con nosotros... dijo el Ministro de Magia con alegría, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Gracias a ustedes por aceptarme... dijo Draco correspondiendo al gesto amistoso.

-Tonterías muchacho... tonterías... después de todo lo que hiciste por esta comunidad... dijo el Ministro con orgullo... es un privilegio contar de nuevo con tu valiosa ayuda.

En ese instante alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante... dijo el Ministro mirando por detrás del hombro de Draco.

-Usted quería verme Señor Ministro... pregunto Hermione mientras entraba a la oficina.

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver aquel mago que de espaldas a ella, hablaba con el ministro. Sin ver su rostro sabia muy bien quien era.  
Draco Malfoy se volvió sobre sus talones y retando a sus sentimientos, miro con arrogancia a la joven bruja.  
Hermione Granger le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada que no había podido olvidar desde aquella noche.


	13. CONVENIRE

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...

VEREMOS QUE PASA CON DRACO AHORA QUE HA VUELTO...

Y CON CIERTO CHICO PELIRROJO QUE AUN NO HA HECHO SU APARICIÓN TOTALMENTE.

CONVENIRE

Fue como si el tiempo retrocediera vertiginosamente, mientras sentía como el gris de su mirar la envolvía con furia.

Volvía a tener diez y siete años. Era una adolescente convertida en mujer. Alumna del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cursante del séptimo y ultimo curso, y además Prefecta y Premio Anual.

Aquella noche salió de la biblioteca, su lugar favorito y consultando su reloj de pulsera, comprobó que debía apurarse para llegar al comedor si es que no quería acostarse sin comer.

Atravesó con premura las amplias puertas del gran comedor y fue directo a la mesa de Gryffindors a reunirse con unos pocos alumnos que aun quedaban rezagados deleitándose con el postre de la noche

-Hermione... casi no llegas a tiempo... dijo Pavarti Patil mientras le servia un poco de jugo de calabaza que aun quedaba en una jarra de cristal.

-Es que me entretuve... dijo Hermione mientras sorbía un poco de jugo.

-Seguro que haciendo la tarea de la próxima semana... dijo Dean guiñándole un ojo.

Ella no contesto nada, solo lo miro con severidad. Sin embargo él le sonrió con picardía a lo que Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que reírle la gracia.

Sus compañeros se levantaron y se despidieron. En realidad era muy tarde. Pero por ser prefecta podía darse el lujo de quedarse un poco mas. Solo llevaba un mes en el nuevo curso y se sentía algo cansada. Pero aun seguía en su empeño de obtener las mejores calificaciones. Porque quería optar a una beca mágica, ya que no quería seguir siendo una carga para sus padres.

Le quedaban unos trozos de pastel de manzana, que decidió comérselos con calma y saborearlos.

Dirigió su mirada por las demás mesas, estaban casi vacías, todo el mundo había comenzado a marcharse.

Sin embargo alguien aun permanecía en su sitio habitual y al parecer no tenia la intención de irse del comedor.

Hermione lo observo mas detenidamente.

Era Draco Malfoy, esa cabellera rubia platinada era inconfundible.

El chico mantenía su mirada fija en las llamas que ardían bulliciosas en la chimenea.

Ella no pudo apartar su mirada de él. Desde que habían iniciado el curso, se mostraba muy reservado y silencioso, algo que no paso desapercibido por nadie en el colegio, ni por alumnos ni profesores.

Ya ni siquiera buscaba pleito con Harry ni con Ron.

Era como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Ella podía entenderlo. Su padre aun estaba en Azkaban y su distinguido apellido ya no era tan bien visto por la comunidad mágica, aspecto este que había afectado mucho a su madre, de la cual se comentaba que estaba refugiada en el hospital San Mugo.

Ya no tenia motivos para ser el arrogante y despreciable Draco Malfoy.

Ahora se le veía vagar por los pasillos solo y taciturno. De igual forma en clases. Ni siquiera en pociones que era su materia favorita. Algo que preocupó notablemente a Severus Snape, jefe de su casa, quien no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

-"Pero que te pasa... desde cuando te importa tanto ese Malfoy", pensó Hermione molesta consigo mismo.

Decidió terminar su pastel para poder marcharse a su sala común. Pero no pudo evitar volver a levantar su mirada hacia él.

Y para su gran sorpresa, Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando.

Ella trato de disimular y tomo el vaso de jugo de calabaza, pero estaba tan nerviosa que lo tropezó y el jugo se desparramo por el mantel. Suplico que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de ese asunto.

Una lucha interna se inicio en su corazón. No quería volver a verlo, sin embargo un deseo inexplicable le obligo a hacerlo. Pero él ya no estaba allí.

Ella se levantó rápidamente para seguirlo. Quería volver a verlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Corrió hasta la puertas que estaban a medio cerrar, empujo una de ellas, y antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la semipenumbra del corredor, se tropezó con alguien. Casi se cae al suelo, sino hubiese sido porque ese alguien la sostuvo por el brazo.

Y allí estaban. Esos ojos grises que la habían hecho estremecer hacia solo unos minutos atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa Granger?... ¿te sientes bien?... preguntó Draco con altivez e indiferencia.

Hermione solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Deberías ir a ver a Madame Ponfey... estas pálida... y temblorosa... dijo Draco dedicándole una ultima mirada antes de marcharse por el pasillo.

Hermione lo vio alejarse, mientras su corazón latía apresurado y su mente formaba imágenes poco pudorosas.

Se toco la mejilla con su mano derecha, que temblaba sutilmente. Estaba fría.

No podía entender lo que había experimentado. Sin embargo poco a poco lo fue comprendiendo. Fue como si una luz iluminara su entendimiento.

Aquel sentimiento solo tenia una explicación. Estaba enamorada. Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Pero...¿cómo ere eso posible?.

Sin embargo durante aquel mes, durante esos días, ella lo había observado y sin proponérselo, descubrió un alma sola y perturbada. Un alma que necesitaba ser amada, para enrumbar su vida.

Y ahora se descubría a si misma, dispuesta a amarlo, para rescatarlo del abismo.

-Srta. Granger le agradecería que acompañara al Sr Malfoy a su nueva oficina...

Una voz lejana llegaba a sus oídos.

Por inercia volvió su mirada hacia su interlocutor, y sintió como sus sentidos regresaban a sus sitio.

El Ministro se había sentado detrás de su escritorio, y le entregaba a Draco una gruesa carpeta.

-Aquí tienes algunos asuntos que debemos agilizar... de todas formas el Sr Percy Weasley te pondrá al día... serás el Jurista asesor de su Departamento.

Draco ya no la miraba, ahora tenia su atención puesta en los papeles que tenia entre sus manos.

-Tratare de adaptarme rápido Sr Ministro... se que no debemos perder tiempo... dijo Draco con seguridad, mientras hojeaba los documentos.

-Gracias Draco... no esperaba menos de ti... dijo el Ministro con una sonrisa... ahora debo irme... tengo otros asuntos que atender... pero quedas en muy buena compañía.

El ministro tomo su capa y salió algo apresurado por la puerta dejando solos a Hermione y a Draco.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa. Habían sido catorce meses sin saber nada de él. Catorce meses sin que él contestara a sus cartas.

Intento acercarse a él, deseaba abrazarlo, necesitaba sentir el calor de sus labios.

Pero él retrocedió y se alejó de ella.

-No quiero apartarla de sus asuntos mas de lo debido Srta Granger... seria usted tan amable de indicarme donde queda mi oficina... dijo Draco sin matices en su voz, pero sus ojos grises reflejaban frialdad.

Hermione sintió un dolor en su pecho. Una sensación de vació en su estomago le obligo a aferrarse a una silla cercana.

Bajo la mirada y sin decir palabra salió por la puerta, rumbo al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Draco la siguió a una distancia prudente. No podía negarse que aun era muy hermosa. Y que su cuerpo había madurado al igual que su mirada. Pero algo extraño había experimentado al volver a verla. Algo que no podía definir.

Llegaron al ascensor. Y mientras esperaban. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

Y ambos corazones volvieron a latir rápidamente aunque sus mentes tenían diferentes pensamientos.

Una campanilla sonó, anunciando que el ascensor había llegado. Las puertas se abrieron. Y a la ultima persona que Hermione hubiese querido encontrarse en ese momento, les dedico una mirada poco amigable.

-Potter... pero que placer volver a verte... sonrió Draco irónicamente.

-Hola Malfoy... dijo Harry con voz monótona.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

Hermione respondió al beso con nerviosismo sin apartar sus ojos de Draco.

Harry pudo darse cuenta de la actitud de ella. Por lo que decidió abandonar el ascensor apenas abriera nuevamente sus puertas. Se sentía incomodo. Aunque Malfoy parecía no haberse inmutado.

Ginny acomodaba su escritorio, antes de que el nuevo Jurista llegara. Alguien llamo a la puerta, y ella le invito a entrar.

-Hola Ginny...¿qué tal todo?... veo que al fin te has dignado a ordenar tu escritorio... dijo Fanny con sorna... tendremos que decirle al jefe que contrate Juristas mas seguido.

-Ja...ja...ja... dijo Ginny con risa fingida... amaneciste muy graciosa... y dime ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Bueno... no se si deba decírtelo... pero... de todas formas te enteraras... dijo Fanny mientras le alcanzaba la hoja de un periódico.

Harry había cumplido con lo que se había propuesto, aunque después tuvo que usar las escaleras para llegar a su verdadero destino.

Hermione y Draco volvieron a quedar solos y una vez mas el silencio se abrió paso entre ellos.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Percy Weasley aguardaba de pie en el pasillo.

-Buenos días Malfoy... saludo Percy con respeto acercándose hasta Draco... bienvenido al Ministerio.

-Buenos días Weasley... saludo Draco de igual forma... gracias.

Hermione no abandonó el ascensor. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse a tiempo para que nadie fuera testigo de una lagrima que había comenzado a rodar por su mejilla.

Draco volvió la mirada sobre si. Y pudo ver como las puertas del ascensor se había cerrado sin darle tiempo a verla una vez mas.

Ginny tenia el periódico en sus manos. Era la tercera vez que volvía a releer la noticia que allí, en letras góticas, estaba plasmada; acompañada por una enorme fotografía, donde Harry mantenía a Hermione abrazada, muy junto a él.

Una sensación de rabia e impotencia la invadió.

-Son un par de hipócritas... unos... unos... dijo Ginny muy molesta

Y en un arrebato de furia, sin pensarlo, hizo añicos la hoja de papel.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta, al tiempo que Percy y Draco entraban por ella.

-Esta será tu oficina... puedes hacer cualquier tipo de arreglo que tu así consideres... ya que...

Percy se quedo mudo ante la escena que contempló una vez que había entrado en la oficina.

Horrorizado y apenado miro incrédulo, como su hermana rompía con violencia una hoja de periódico y desparramaba por el piso los pequeños trozos que caían rápidamente.

-¡Por... Merlín!... ¿qué... qué haces?... balbuceo Percy confundido y furioso.

Ginny se detuvo. Y volvió su mirada hacia su hermano, quien venia acompañado por un hombre muy apuesto y elegante.

Ella comprendió rápidamente que de seguro era el nuevo Jurista Mágico. Bajo la mirada apenada por su comportamiento, pero deseo que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies, cuando vio los restos de la hoja del periódico en el suelo.

-¿Qué comportamiento es este?... arremetió Percy... el Nuevo Jurista Mágico esta aquí...

Ginny volvió a levantar la mirada, ha sabiendas de que su rostro estaba rubicundo. Sin embargo el nuevo Jurista que se mantenía detrás de Percy sonrió levemente, algo que la hizo sentirse un poco menos avergonzada.

Y pudo detallarlo mejor.

-Disculpa... que vergüenza... pero estas cosas... no...

-No se preocupe... interrumpió Draco, a un muy contrariado Percy, manteniendo una media sonrisa.

-Es que... bueno Malfoy... ya no se... si es buena idea... de que compartas la oficina con mi hermana... dudo Percy... ella suele ser... algo... eeeeh... temperamental.

Draco y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos el uno al otro.

Harry estaba de pie, en medio del pasillo que conducía al Departamento de Aurores. Miraba absorto la fotografía de sus padres, tomada mucho antes de su muerte.

Recorrió con su dedo índice el marco que engalanaba la foto de su madre. Luego lo deslizó suavemente por el vidrio, como si de verdad estuviera acariciando el rostro femenino.

Una pequeña lagrima resbaló por la mejilla. Un sentimiento de soledad inundo su corazón, al tiempo que una idea algo absurda pasaba por su mente: La idea de que quizás su existencia terrena no tenia sentido, y que tal vez si Voldemort no hubiese fallado en su hechizo, él realmente fuera feliz, porque estaría con ellos y con Sirius.

El ruido de pasos que se acercaban lo hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones. Decidió retomar su camino, cuando escucho su nombre

-¡Harry!... al fin te encuentro

Era Remus Lupin, quien se acerco rápidamente. Venia algo agitado y su rostro demarcaba preocupación.

-Dumbledore esta en mi oficina... vamos... dijo Remus al tiempo que tomaba a Harry del brazo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

En la oficina del jefe de Aurores, Albus Dumbledore aguardaba de pie junto a una planta ornamental de hojas color púrpura, que danzaba alegremente al compás de una melodía que el director de Hogwarts tarareaba dulcemente.

-Lamento la tardanza, Albus... se disculpó Remus mientras le extendía la mano a Dumbledore.

-No te preocupes... esta linda chica me ha entretenido con su baile... dijo Dumbledore amablemente mientras acariciaba unas hojas.

La planta se estremeció complacida, y con algunas de sus ramas acaricio el rostro de Dumbledore.

-Quieta... quieta... pero que coqueta eres... dijo Remus con tono algo molesto.

La planta guardo la compostura. Y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír sorprendido.

-¡Hola Harry!... que gusto volver a verte... dijo Dumbledore con agrado.

-El gusto es mío... le sonrió Harry al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él.

-Albus... te he citado por que dentro de varios minutos llegara Neville... dijo Remus adoptando una aptitud recelosa... según me ha informado trae información muy importante sobre el paradero de Voldemort.

Dumbledore se recostó del respaldo de su asiento. Junto sus manos, las apoyo sobre su regazo y mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna, le dijo con tono serio.

-Entonces... esperaremos.

-Como te decía Malfoy... esta será tu oficina... continuo Percy tratando de que el nuevo Jurista captara su atención, ya que él permanecía con la mirada puesta en su hermana... pensé en un momento que seria apropiado el compartirla con Ginny... ella es la traductora oficial del ministerio... hay varios documentos recién adquiridos... aun no han sido traducidos...

Percy siguió hablando.

Draco se colocó frente a él. Trataba de prestarle atención por educación, pero de cuando en cuando desviaba su mirada sutilmente hacia Ginny, quien se encontraba detrás de su hermano y no podía apartaba su mirada del nuevo Jurista Mágico.

-"_La menor de los Weasley... Ginny... no recordaba su nombre... pero que cambiada esta..."_

_-"Malfoy... no puedo creerlo... tantos años... ahora entiendo a Hermione"_

-Pero puedo hacer arreglos para facilitarte otra oficina... ¿Malfoy?...¡Malfoy!... casi grito Percy al sentir que el joven Jurista parecía no prestar atención a sus palabras.

Draco poso de nuevo sus ojos en él..

Controlo una ligera molestia que amenazo con hacerse visible en su rostro al sentirse incomodo ante la mirada inquisidora de su nuevo Jefe.

Percy volvió sus ojos hacia Ginny quien al sentirse descubierta bajo la mirada rápidamente.

-Creo que esta oficina esta bien... yo no tengo problema en compartirla con la Srta Weasley... si ella no tiene inconveniente... dijo Draco con actitud respetuosa pero algo fría.

-No... no tengo ningún inconveniente... negó Ginny con cierta timidez.

Los minutos transcurrieron en la mas absoluta calma y nerviosismo.

Harry mantenía su mirada fija en la chimenea de la habitación. Tenia el presentimiento de que Neville no traía buenas noticias.

La chimenea estaba apagada. Solo un montón de cenizas cubría el suelo y sus paredes. Pero de pronto una humareda surgió de la nada, y miles de chispas hicieron explosión, dando paso a una figura humana.

Un hombre joven de cara redonda y cuerpo robusto salió de la chimenea y rodó por el suelo de la habitación, llenando de hollín todo a su paso. Solo se detuvo cuando choco contra una pared, hecho un ovillo.

-Neville... Neville... ¿estas bien?... gritaron Lupin y Harry al tiempo que corrieron a ayudar al joven.

Neville se encontraba mareado. Trato de sentarse pero no pudo, por lo que debió ser ayudado. El golpe contra la pared había sido fuerte.

Dumbledore contemplo la escena por un momento y comprendiendo rápidamente lo que había ocurrido, se movió ágilmente y lanzando un hechizo contra la chimenea la sello. Solo unos segundos después se escucho un ruido muy fuerte.

-¡¡RÁPIDO!... ¡¡¡VIENEN DETRÁS DE NEVILLE!... grito Dumbledore.

Lupin y Harry se levantaron, dejando a Neville solo, por lo que este se deslizo por la pared donde se hallaba recostado y cayo nuevamente al suelo.

Los tres magos invocaron un hechizo al mismo tiempo

-Protegere fortus.

Un rayo azul impactó contra la chimenea haciéndola desaparecer por completo y convirtiendo toda la pared en una aleación de plata y bronce.

Del otro lado se podían escuchar ruidos que hacían suponer la lucha que se libraba entre los intrusos, para poder entrar a la habitación.

Remus Lupin hizo un movimiento con su varita en el aire haciendo un sonido como de un timbre, y a los pocos minutos la oficina se lleno de aurores que llegaron por la puerta o se aparecieron en medio de la habitación.

-¡¡Debemos proteger el ministerio!... ¡¡divídanse y custodien cada entrada y salida!... mando Lupin a los aurores... ¡¡se sospecha que pueda existir un ataque de mortifagos!

Ellos obedecieron al instante sin pedir explicaciones. Y mientras volvían a desaparecer de la misma forma en que aparecieron; Dumbledore se acercó hasta el olvidado Neville.

-_Buenos Días... se le notifica al Señor Percy Weasley...que es solicitado en su Departamento... Señor Percy Weasley por favor acérquese a su Departamento... Gracias_.

Percy Weasley abandonó la oficina con cierta suspicacia, pero debía de atender al llamado que aquella dulce voz femenina le acababa de hacer. Tenia cosas mas importantes en que ocuparse.

Ginny y Draco mantuvieron las distancias, pero no podían dejar de mirarse. Quizás era la primera vez que estaban solos en un mismo lugar y a una misma hora.

-Bueno... creo que... debo darle la bienvenida... dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

Se acerco insegura hasta él y le extendió la mano.

Draco correspondió al saludo, apretando con suavidad la mano de la chica.

-Gracias Srta Weasley... y... ¿cuál será mi escritorio?... pregunto Draco mirando a su alrededor.

-Aquel... dijo Ginny al tiempo que señalaba hacia el otro rincón.

Draco se acercó hasta el escritorio y coloco sobre este un portafolio forrado en piel de unicornio.

Ginny no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, ya que los objetos hechos con partes de unicornio eran muy exclusivos. Pero luego comprendió que viniendo de un Malfoy no era ningún problema.

Ella miro de reojo su bolso, el cual había permanecido a su madre, y que estaba algo viejo y raido. Su sueldo no era muy alto, pero le había servido para independizarse. Y eso había sido suficiente hasta ese momento.

Pero ahora al lado de aquel elegante mago, con quien tendría que compartir la mayor parte del día, le parecía que su atuendo, y su sencillez contrataba de forma alarmante con su soberbia presencia.

Sin embargo no podía olvidar y tal vez no debía olvidar, quien era él.

Era Draco Malfoy, alguien que durante sus años de escuela no perdió nunca oportunidad para ofender a su apellido.

Pero luego de lo que había presenciado al viajar al pasado, su concepto del antiguo mortifago había cambiado, y hasta sentía un dejo de pena por él.

Sintió su rostro ruborizarse, cuando descubrió a Draco mirándola evaluadoramente.

Él nunca pensó que al aceptar el trabajo de Jurista en el Ministerio, estaría bajo las ordenes de un Weasley y que tendría que compartir oficina con uno de esos insoportables pelirrojos. Sin embargo no podía negar que en el fondo no le resultaba tan desagradable la compañía de la pequeña hermana del idiota de Ron Weasley.

Nunca había tratado mucho con ella, ni le había prestado mucha atención en todo el tiempo que habían compartido en Hogwarts.

Ella tenia el mismo estilo de ellos, una mirada bondadosa, una sonrisa amigable y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, y ni que dudar de esas cabellera roja y esas múltiples pecas.

Sin embargo esas características que tanto despreció en sus hermanos, en ella lucían de forma diferente.

-"Quizás por ser una chica... no me parecen tan detestable... y... ¡que clase de chica!".

Ginny había desparramado por el piso, una montaña de papeles que descansaban sobre su escritorio, al sentirse nerviosa por la mirada de Draco.

Él se levanto rápidamente para ayudarla, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante su afán de no ser ayudada.

-No se moleste Sr Malfoy... yo lo recojo... dijo Ginny mientras trataba inútilmente de tomar todos los papales entre sus manos.

Draco hizo caso omiso a su petición, y coloco los papeles sobre el escritorio de Ginny de forma cortés.

Cuando los recogió todos, reparo en los trozos de periódico que un estaban sobre la alfombra.

Ginny se dio cuenta de ello y contrariada dijo

-OH... disculpe...

Ginny saco su varita mágica, e intento hacer un movimiento para desaparecer los trozos de periódico, pero Draco se lo impidió. Su curiosidad venció a su razón y tomando dos de esos trozos leyó:

_**-"...La afortunada joven es la Señorita Hermione Granger. El amor entre ambos ha soportado muchas adversidades" **_

Decía uno, y en el otro se podía leer

_**-"... nadie duda que ahora que se han reunido de nuevo, la relación termine en enlace matrimonial...".**_

Draco levantó su mirada y se topo con los ojos de Ginny.

Ahora podía entender su reacción. Por que había sido la misma que él había tenido.

Ambas miradas se comprendieron inmediatamente.

Ella trataba de no ser descubierta, pero él lo había hecho sin ningún problema.

Entonces fue Draco quien con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer los papeles.

-Le aseguro Srta Weasley... sentenció Draco sonriendo levemente... que no valen la pena.

-Tiene usted razón Sr Malfoy... aseguró Ginny con una leve inclinación de cabeza... pero es difícil que el corazón y la razón convengan en algo.


	14. EXTRAERE

EXTRAERE

Neville pudo, con ayuda de Harry, sentarse en una silla. Lupin se había marchado junto a los aurores para impedir que algún mortifago pudiera entrar al Ministerio.

Dumbledore se sentó al lado del joven mago, Harry se ubicó detrás de éste.

-¿Qué paso?... preguntó Dumbledore impaciente

Neville respiró profundamente y levantando la mirada al techo con actitud derrotada dijo

-Me descubrieron...

Dumbledore y Harry se miraron preocupados.

-Y venían detrás de mi... se que no debí venir al ministerio... pero mi casa fue allanada...

-No te preocupes por eso... dijo Dumbledore comprensivo...

-Pero... tengo noticias... dijo Neville con una tímida sonrisa... Es cierto: Voldemort aun esta vivo... esta escondido en las montañas de Austria... Bellatrix esta con él.

Al escuchar ese nombre Harry no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al igual que Neville.

Por que ese nombre representaba un pasado doloroso para los dos jóvenes aurores.

-Hay un nuevo ejercito de mortifagos... casi todos son jóvenes como nosotros... continuo Neville mirando a Harry... pero... hay alguien... sin embargo no estoy seguro... es solo una suposición... es decir... más bien una conjetura mía.

Harry sintió que su presentimiento se materializaba. Contuvo la respiración. Neville miró nervioso a Dumbledore quien lo invitó con una mirada a continuar hablando

-Bueno... es que hay un nuevo jefe de Mortifagos... hay alguien que ha ocupado el lugar de Lucius Malfoy... otro mago de sangre limpia...

-Y... ¿sabes el nombre de ese mago?... preguntó Dumbledore mirando de reojo a Harry.

-Es que no estoy seguro... dudó Neville bajando la mirada... obtuve su descripción... su procedencia... y ha ayudado a Voldemort suministrando mucha información sobre la Orden del Fénix y sobre el Ministerio... pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que solo tiene un poco mas de un año que se unió a él y ya es su mano derecha.

El corazón de Harry latía rápidamente. Sentía la boca seca. Apretó con algo de fuerza el hombro de Neville y en un susurro casi le suplico

-Por favor... dinos su nombre...

Draco terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo escritorio.

-"¡Es increíble lo que el tiempo puede hacer!... puede borrar hasta las huellas mas profundas... y yo que pensé que con solo verla todo volvería a ser igual... pensé que al saberla junto a ese idiota de Potter moriría de celos... pero no... no fue así... aunque esta... tan hermosa... tan segura de si misma... y aun conserva el anillo que le di..."

Mientras Ginny tomo entre sus manos el resto del periódico que aun permanecía en su escritorio

-"Aun no lo puedo creer... comprometidos en matrimonio... pero bien calladito que se lo tenían... con razón Harry me ha ignorado... ni siquiera se ha disculpado... y ella invitándome a su cumpleaños... claro para que viera como se comprometía con él... pues por mi... te lo puedes quedar... si quieres hasta te lo envuelvo en papel de regalo"

Y sin pensarlo, envió con rabia el periódico a un cesto de basura cercano que por el impacto se voltio y se desparramo su contenido por el suelo.

Draco volvió sus ojos hacia el cesto de basura y luego levanto la mirada hacia Ginny que tenia el rostro del mismo color de su cabello.

-"¡Pero que temperamental!... ¡¡todos estos pelirrojos tienen un genio!", pensó sorprendido.

-¿Pensando en Potter nuevamente Srta Weasley?... preguntó Draco volviendo a sus asuntos.

Ginny no contestó, solo bajo la mirada.

Una lagrima pugnaba por salir.

Pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no se hiciera visible. Aun no podía borrar ese sentimiento de su mente ni de su corazón.

Draco comprendió que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar, al tener como respuesta solo el silencio.

-Discúlpeme Srta Weasley... no fue mi intención importunarla... dijo Draco algo apenado.

Ginny le dedico una mirada, y suspirando profundamente apuntó con su varita mágica al cesto de basura, invoco un hechizo y no solo lo coloco en su lugar sino que también introdujo con cuidado los desperdicios dentro. Luego se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas sabiendo que era observada mas de lo que hubiese querido por el nuevo Jurista Mágico.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella preguntándose el por qué de su mirada evaluadora y él preguntándose por qué la miraba tanto.

De repente un ruido de pasos que iban y venían los hizo sobresaltarse.

-Y eso... ¿qué ha sido?... preguntó Ginny mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

Draco la siguió. Ambos se asomaron por el pasillo que estaba desierto. Se miraron extrañados.

Él frunció el entrecejo y dijo con recelo

-Algo no anda bien...

De pronto una sensación punzante en su brazo izquierdo le hizo quejarse dolorosamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?... preguntó Ginny mientras lo tomaba del brazo para tratar de evitar que Draco perdiera el equilibrio, al notar como su cuerpo temblaba.

-Mortifagos... hay mortifagos en el Ministerio... sentenció Draco sin ninguna duda.

-Pero... eso es imposible... negó Ginny temerosa... ellos no pueden entrar... hay protección mágica.

-Se lo que le dijo Srta Weasley... hay mortifagos en este lugar... aseguró Draco sin ninguna duda... creo que usted debe quedarse aquí mientras yo averiguo que esta pasando.

-No... yo voy con usted... dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su varita del escritorio.

-Es peligroso... mejor es que espere... continuo Draco en su afán por que Ginny no se expusiera a lo que él ya sabia.

Sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

El ruido de una explosión hizo temblar la oficina. Ginny se aferró a Draco mientras ambos caían al suelo.

-¡Por Merlín!... susurro Ginny mientras hundía su rostro presa del pánico en el pecho de Draco.

Él agudizo sus sentidos al tiempo que rodeaba a la chica son sus brazos.

Pasaron los minutos tras un largo silencio. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse del sitio donde estaban.

-Voy a ver que ha pasado... de seguro necesitan ayuda... dijo Draco apartando con suma delicadeza el cuerpo femenino.

Ginny se estremeció levemente al sentir como Draco la tocaba de una forma muy sutil, algo que él interpretó como miedo, por lo que le dijo

-No me gusta la idea de dejarla sola Srta Weasley... pero es que...

-No se preocupe Sr Malfoy... no me voy a quedar sola... yo voy con usted... dijo Ginny con firmeza.

Draco comprendió que de nada servia discutir con la joven bruja, por lo que tomándola de la mano le dijo

-Esta bien Srta Weasley... pero nada de querer hacerse la héroe... dijo Draco con voz fría.

Ginny le sonrió, algo que le causo al joven jurista, una leve sensación de aleteo en su estomago lo que lo perturbó por unos segundos.

-"Por favor Draco... tu no estas para estas cosas... y menos con una Weasley".

Salieron con sigilo y caminaron lentamente por el pasillo.

-Quizás sea mejor bajar por las escaleras... dijo Ginny señalando en esa dirección.

Draco analizó la idea y asistiendo con un movimiento de cabeza desvió el rumbo hacia allí.

Bajaron poco a poco cada peldaño, como esperando que alguno explotara en el momento menos esperado.

De pronto unos pasos se fueron haciendo mas audibles.

Ginny apretó la mano de Draco pero este le dijo para tranquilizarla

-Es su hermano Bill...

El mayor de los hermanos Weasley apareció, contrariado, en el descanso de la escalera. Los miro con asombro y tomando aire dijo nervioso.

-Gracias al cielo que están bien... Hay mortifagos por todos lados... aun no han entrado... pero quizás sea solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo logren...

Ginny miro a Draco sorprendida, él había tenido razón.

-Y los aurores... ¿dónde están?... preguntó Ginny nerviosa.

-Han bloqueado las entradas, pero tal vez no sea suficiente... dijo Bill con preocupación.

-¿Dónde esta el jefe de aurores?... preguntó Draco mientras aferraba con fuerza su varita mágica con la mano que tenia libre.

-Está en el lobby principal... dijo Bill mirando tras de si... con el resto de los aurores.

Draco trato de bajar las escaleras con rapidez, pero Ginny lo detuvo. Aun tenia su mano entrelazada con la de ella.

-¿Qué piensa hacer Sr Malfoy?...

-Tratar de ayudar... dijo Draco mientras dirigía su mirada de su mano a los ojos de Ginny

-Cuídese... dijo Ginny amablemente.

Draco le dedicó un media sonrisa, y luego con caballerosidad beso el dorso de la mano que aun tenia entre la suya.

-No entiendo... no entiendo... decía Remus Lupin mientras se paseaba nervioso por el lobby principal del Ministerio... ¿cómo puede estar amenazado el ministerio de esta forma?... ¿qué ha pasado con el sistema de seguridad?

-Justin y el Sr Arthur Weasley están en este instante verificando su efectividad... dijo un auror de mediana edad.

Harry y Dumbledore se hicieron presentes en medio del lobby, Neville venia con ellos.

Los dos jóvenes magos tenían el rostro pálido, ambos a causa de un golpe del que aun no se reponían. Uno moral que hacia trisas el corazón de Harry y otro físico que producía en Neville una fuerte puntada en su cabeza.

-Han sido bloqueadas las entradas y salidas... explicó Lupin ante la mirada interrogativa de Dumbledore... Arthur y Justin están tratando de establecer el fallo del sistema de seguridad... porque sin él es poco el tiempo que nos queda antes de que entren... pero no entiendo Albus... no entiendo como ha pasado esto.

-Eso solo tiene una respuesta... dijo Draco con voz fría.

Había aparecido por uno de los pasillo laterales.

Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia él.

-Draco Malfoy... ¡que gusto verte!... dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa acercándose hasta él.

Draco se sorprendió ante el gesto de Dumbledore. Él pensaba que éste aun le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido.

-El gusto es todo mío Profesor Dumbledore... dijo Draco con sumo respeto estrechando con fuerza la mano del viejo director... pero... yo... pensé que usted...

-No Draco... no te guardo rencor alguno... le sonrió benévolo... recapacitaste... eso es lo importante... además como reza un pensamiento muggle: el buen hijo siempre vuelve a casa... así que eres bienvenido a tu casa.

Draco sintió un dejo de vergüenza antes aquellas palabras, por lo que no pudo evitar que sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeran de un rosa pálido.

En ese instante la atención de todos fue puesta en un par de magos que hacían su aparición en medio de los allí presentes.

-Imposible... dijo el Sr Weasley con actitud derrotada... no pudimos reparar la falla... hicieron un hechizo desestabilizador muy potente... así que solo es cuestión de tiempo de que el escudo antimortifagos termine de debilitarse y pueda ser vencido.

Todos se miraron angustiados.

-Yo creo tener la solución al problema... dijo Draco dando un paso al frente... eso es magia negra avanzada.

-¿Magia negra avanzada?... pregunto Lupin sorprendido... pero... ¿cómo y quienes pudieron hacer eso?.

-Ese hechizo fue hecho por alguien desde aquí adentro... explicó Draco... sino no puede ser tan potente ni tan efectivo.

-¿Quieres decir que hay un traidor entre nosotros?... preguntó Harry ofendido.

-Si... y es un mortifago activo... afirmó Draco mirándolo fijamente... y debo decir que es muy poderoso.

-Y tu ¿cómo sabes eso?... si recién acabas de llegar... atacó Harry muy molesto... no será... ¿qué tu tienes que ver con todo esto?

-Tus acusaciones me tienen sin cuidado Potter... contraataco Draco con voz fría... recuerda que soy un exmortifago... se como actúan y piensan... ¿acaso en la escuela de aurores no te enseñaron a descubrirlos?... o no asististe a esa clase por estar en otros menesteres.

Harry se sintió herido en su orgullo. Sabia muy bien a que se refería Draco con esas palabras.

-Caballeros por favor... intervinó Lupin con un dejo de molestia en su voz... no es momento para discutir sus problemas personales...

-Has lo que tengas que hacer Draco... puntualizó Dumbledore con autoridad.

Draco le dedicó una leve reverencia y girando sobre sus talones caminó hasta la puerta principal del ministerio.

De pronto, dentro de las chimeneas ubicadas a lo largo del pasillo principal, comenzó a arder una llamarada incandescente.

Los aurores se prepararon para el combate.

Y de entre ese fuego comenzaron a salir los mortifagos.

Draco volvió la mirada tras de si y viendo lo que ocurría se apresuro para llegar a su destino.

Podía escuchar como a sus espaldas aurores y mortifagos intercambiaban hechizos en una batalla que rápidamente se fue tornando mas violenta.

Draco llegó hasta la puerta principal, levantó su varita y haciendo movimientos circulares con la misma en el aire, cerro sus ojos e invoco un hechizo.

-Rumpere Níger Incantatum

Harry desarmó a tres mortifagos y los había lanzado contra las paredes dejándolos sin sentido. Neville había hecho lo propio con dos mas.

Ambos magos se miraron complacidos por un momento. Pero Neville desvió su mirada al ver como un mortifago se escabullía por un rincón y se acercaba peligrosamente a un Draco distraído.

-Harry... dijo Neville llamando la atención de su compañero.

Harry se dio cuenta de la situación y volvió su mirada hacia Draco, quien se hallaba frente a la puerta principal del ministerio.

Estaba envuelto en una especie de esfera blanquecina y de su varita mágica salía un rayo amarillo que al chocar con la puerta de vidrio se bifurcaba en un abanico y se extendía por las paredes aledañas.

Draco por su parte noto la presencia del mortifago tras él. Sin embargo mantuvo la concentración en el hechizo convocado, que era la prioridad en ese momento para evitar que nuevos mortifagos siguieran entrando al ministerio.

Un sonido fuerte y grave resonó por todo el recinto, haciendo que tanto aurores como mortifagos detuvieran la lucha por unos instantes, mientras lograban descubrir que había ocurrido.

Casi inmediatamente los fuegos que ardían en las chimeneas se apagaron tan rápido como habían aparecido.

Los mortifagos que aun quedaban en pie, se miraron aterrados, habían quedado atrapados.

-¡ATRAPEREUS!... grito Lupin al tiempo que de su varita salían gruesas cadenas que apresaron rápidamente a los mortifagos.

Un segundo sonido mas agudo, volvió a desviar las atenciones.

Otro mortifago era lanzado contra una pared.

Harry mantenía su varita apuntándolo con rabia y Neville sostenía a Draco que trataba de mantenerse en pie.

-Pero ese Nuevo Jurista no solo es guapísimo... sino también muy valiente... decía minutos mas tardes Melany quien se encontraba rodeada por decenas de trabajadores del ministerio que reunidos en el lobby principal celebraban que el ataque de los mortifagos hubiese sido controlado.

Ginny se encontraba algo alejada del tumulto. Miraba impaciente las manecillas del gran reloj de pared que ubicado a la izquierda de la entrada, le indicaba que los minutos pasaban sin que se su hermano Bill viniera a decirle como se encontraba Draco, como él se lo había prometido.

-"Pero ¡¡por Merlín!... Ginny... ¡¡contrólate!... de cuando a acá tanta preocupación por Draco... ¿Draco?... no... no... para ti es el Sr Malfoy... es tu jefe inmediato... que no se te olvide... tu eres una Weasley... y él es un Malfoy... y esos apellidos no van...", pensaba Ginny molesta y preocupada, mientras inconscientemente se frotaba el dorso de la mano que horas antes unos labios pálidos y algo fríos había besado... "¡por favor!... no tienes ni veinticuatro horas compartiendo con él... pero es que es... ¡tan diferente!"

-Bueno Ginny... todo esta bien... dijo Bill con tono alegre, haciendo salir a Ginny abruptamente de sus pensamientos por lo que dio un fuerte respingo... pero... ¿qué pasa?... ¿te asuste?... discúlpame... me imagino que con todo este revuelo... no es para menos...

-No... no... solo estaba pensando... intento aclarar Ginny... así que todo esta bien... ¿Dra... el Sr Malfoy esta bien?

-Si esta bien... Dumbledore, Remus, Harry y Hermione están con él... dijo Bill sonriente.

-Y... ¿no puede recibir visitas?... preguntó Ginny tratando de disimular la molestia que le había causado escuchar aquel último nombre.

-Si... esta en el salón principal... un curandero ya lo examinó... y dijo que esta bien... respondió Bill... pero que manera de comenzar su primer día de trabajo... rompiendo encantamientos de Artes Oscuras.

-"Entonces es cierto lo que dicen... fue él quien evitó que mas mortifagos pudieran entran al ministerio?", pensó Ginny sorprendida.

Efectivamente Draco había sido examinado por un curandero quien les informo a los demás presentes que el joven mago solo tenia un cansancio momentáneo por el esfuerzo requerido para la invocación del hechizo.

Pero sugirió que debía guardar reposo por ese día.

-Una vez mas... gracias por todo Draco... agradeció Lupin luego de que el curandero se había marchado... no se que fuera de este ministerio en estos momentos sin tu ayuda

-Estaríamos a salvo sin duda alguna... dijo Draco con tranquilidad... usted tranquilamente hubiese realizado el hechizo tanto o mejor que yo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?... preguntó Hermione mientras le arreglaba los almohadones que tenia en su espalda.

Harry la miro de reojo.

-"Es increíble... no puede disimular cuanto lo ama... desde que supo lo del incidente... no se ha querido mover de su lado", pensó con envidia.

Draco detuvo a la joven bruja y apartándola de él con algo de brusquedad dijo con un dejo de rencor en su voz

-No gracias Srta Granger... no necesito nada... además debo volver a mi trabajo

-De ninguna manera... el curandero dijo que tenias que guardar reposo... intervino Lupin preocupado.

-Pero si estoy bien... reclamo Draco fastidiado... es mi primer día de trabajo... ¿que dirá mi jefe?... bien saben que no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir retrasándonos con esos documentos.

-No hay problema por eso... dijo Dumbledore sonriente... si tu no puedes ir a la oficina que ella venga a ti... avisaremos a Percy para que venga aquí... y creo... que debemos volver a nuestros asuntos.

Y con un movimiento de su varita acondiciono en segundos, el lugar como una pequeña oficina.

-Potter... por favor... me concedes unos minutos de tu tiempo... dijo Draco para impedir que Harry se marchara.

-Tu dirás Malfoy... dijo Harry con recelo luego de que solo habían quedado ellos dos en el salón.

-El asunto será rápido... dijo Draco con frialdad... solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste... se que impediste que ese mortifago me atacara por la espalda.

-Olvídalo Malfoy... dijo Harry algo sorprendido ante la actitud de antiguo enemigo, e imitando la voz de Lupin continuo... no se que fuera de este ministerio en estos momentos sin tu ayuda.

-No estoy para bromas Potter... dijo Draco algo molesto... si agradezco tu ayuda... es porque soy un caballero... y se reconocer la buena voluntad que tuviste para conmigo.

-Esta bien Malfoy... no te preocupes... lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera... dijo Harry a modo de despedida.

-Espera Potter... quiero preguntarte algo.

Draco tuvo la tentación de preguntar algo sobre su relación con Hermione, pero se contuvo. Eso era un tema que ya no tenia discusión ni vuelta de hoja.

-No te parece extraño... que el ministro de magia no estuvo presente en ningún momento.

Una hora más tarde, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad y todos los trabajadores se encontraban en sus obligaciones habituales.

La jornada de trabajo llegó rápidamente a su fin.

Ginny miro el escritorio vació de su jefe, y una lucha comenzó a pugnar en su interior.

Quería ir a verlo, pero no encontraba la excusa para hacerlo.

-"Pero es tu jefe... estas en tu derecho de ir a verlo", pensaba contrariada... "y si aun esta Hermione allí con él... y ¿que le diré?... no... mejor no voy"

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pero se detuvo cuando vislumbró algo que descansaba sobre la silla ejecutiva.

Era el maletín de piel de unicornio. La excusa perfecta se le presentaba en bandeja de plata.

Llego hasta el salón principal del ministerio, podía escuchar voces que llegaban del interior.

Toco con cuidado la puerta

-Adelante... pase... se escucho la voz de Percy Weasley

Ella abrió la puerta con timidez.

-Ah... Ginny... eres tu... dijo Percy algo contrariado… pero pasa… no te quedes allí parada…

Draco clavo su mirada gris sobre ella. Era la persona que él menos esperaba en ese momento.

-Permiso... dijo Ginny sin atreverse a mirar a Draco, pero podía sentir su mirada... el Sr Malfoy dejo esto en la oficina.

Ginny mostró el maletín que llevaba entre sus manos.

-Gracias Srta Weasley... no recordaba donde lo había dejado.

-Bien... me despido nuevamente Malfoy... creo que todo ha quedado claro ¿no?... dijo Percy mientras se acercaba presuroso a la puerta mientras miraba su reloj impaciente

-Si Weasley completamente claro... mañana me pondré a revisar todos esos informes... dijo Draco mientras se colocaba en pie con algo de dificultad.

Aun le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía algo mareado. Pero trato de disimular todo lo que pudo.

-Entonces será hasta mañana... dijo Percy acercándose nuevamente a Draco para estrechar su mano y volviéndose luego hacia su hermana continuó... por favor Ginny te quiero aquí a primera hora.

-Así será... dijo Ginny mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla.

Ambos quedaron solos y un silencio incomodo se adueño del lugar.

Ginny colocó el maletín en el escritorio y armándose de valor sostuvo la mirada de su nuevo jefe.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?... preguntó nerviosa

-Bien... mucho mejor... gracias... contestó Draco con una media sonrisa en el rostro... pero por favor... siéntese.

Draco la invito a tomar asiento a su lado en el gran sofá.

-Estuve revisando algunos documentos con su hermano Percy... le molestaría si hablamos sobre ellos...

Draco sabia que ya la jornada laboral había terminado, pero por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, y que tampoco quería analizar en ese instante, no deseaba que la joven pelirroja se fuera tan rápido de su lado.

Ginny se sentía algo cansada por las horas que pasó traduciendo antiguos pergaminos, por lo que su mente le suplicaba un descanso, pero su corazón quería seguir latiendo al ritmo que ahora lo hacia sintiéndose tan cerca de ese hombre, que alguna vez creyó odiar, pero que ahora le resultaba tan desconocido y tentador.

Por lo que sin dudarlo se sentó al lado de Draco Malfoy.


	15. ILLUSIO

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...

ILLUSIO

Harry Potter caminaba pensativo por el pasillo que comunica al Departamento de aurores, aquella mala nueva que de labios de Neville había conocido, ahora resonaba en su cabeza de forma incesante.

Se detuvo frente al ascensor, y mientras subía hasta el primer piso, para abandonar el ministerio luego de ese largo día, otra idea cruzo por su mente.

-"Malfoy tiene razón... el ministro de magia no ha dado señales de vida... él debió estar al frente del ministerio durante el incidente ocasionado por los mortifagos... debería preguntarle a Remus que piensa al respecto"

Estuvo tentado indicarle al ascensor descender de nuevo, pero miro su reloj de pulsera y al ver la hora que marcaban sus manecillas, decidió mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Bajo del ascensor y se encaminó hacia las chimeneas de absceso.

Y se quedo de una pieza, cuando vio a una pareja frente a una de las chimeneas hablando muy animadamente.

Una puntada de rabia hizo acelerar su corazón.

Se escondió detrás de una columna, para tratar de oír sin ser visto.

-Lamento que por mi culpa usted se halla quedado hasta tan tarde Srta Weasley... se disculpo Draco mientras sostenía su maletín de piel de unicornio.

-Ha sido un placer serle útil Sr Malfoy... dijo Ginny con una sonrisa... aun quedan muchos documentos por revisar... y como usted bien dijo... el tiempo esta en nuestra contra.

-Creo... que ya es hora de que valla a descansar... mañana nos queda otro arduo día de trabajo... se despidió Draco con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Que espero no sea tan movido como el de hoy... dijo Ginny mientras lanzaba polvos flu a una chimenea.

Una llamarada verdosa ardió dentro de la chimenea y al grito de "Casa de Ginny", la bruja pelirroja desapareció no sin antes dedicarle una ultima sonrisa a su nuevo jefe.

Draco la observo marcharse, y cuando las llamas desaparecieron tras ella, él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y suspirar hondamente.

Luego con un movimiento de su capa desapareció.

Harry ocupo el lugar que minutos antes habían ocupado los dos jóvenes.

Aun tenia su labios separados un poco, por la sorpresa que le había causado lo que sus ojos contemplaron.

-"¡No lo puedo creer!... ¿Ginny?... ¿Malfoy?... pero... pero... ¿desde cuando?... ¿en que momento?... ¡¡no!... ¡¡esto si que no!... ¡no!... ¡no Malfoy!... ¡esto si que no voy a permitírtelo!...", pensó Harry con furia mientras desaparecía detrás de su capa.

Apareció en el medio de la sala de su departamento muggle.

Encendió con un movimiento de su varita las luces del lugar, y durante unos minutos contempló su soledad.

-Pero... ¿que no voy a permitir?... si Ginny no es nada mío... yo mismo la rechace ... la desprecie... así que ella es libre... puede estar con quien quiera... dijo con tristeza mientras se dejaba caer abatido sobre el sofá.

Allí sin mucho esfuerzo las lagrimas mojaron su rostro hasta que el sueño lo venció. No sin antes dejar que una ilusión comenzara a surgir en su mente.

Rápidamente los cálidos rayos del sol naciente de una bonita mañana entraron por los cristales de las ventanas e inundaron el lugar.

Harry abrió sus ojos con pereza, y se descubrió vestido igual que el día anterior y fue cuando cayo en cuenta que no se había cambiado, no había cenado, ni siquiera había pisado el cuarto.

En menos de media hora ya estaba de vuelta en el ministerio.

Era una ventaja ser un mago, para poder bañarse, vestirse y desayunar en tan poco tiempo.

Saludó amigablemente a algunos magos y brujas que llegaban a su trabajo con el uso de polvos flu, pero casi choca con alguien que de forma atropellada salía de la ultima chimenea.

-Oh... disculpe... no lo... vi... dijo una Ginny bastante azorada, tratando de acomodar un bolso en su hombro derecho, sin la ayuda de sus manos que estaban llenas de carpetas.

-Déjame ayudarte Ginny... dijo Harry amable mientras intentaba sostener la montaña de carpetas que amenazaban con caer al suelo.

Ginny levanto sus ojos, y el rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al contemplar nuevamente aquellos ojos verdes que por tanto tiempo había extrañado.

Harry sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al sentir el roce de las manos de ella sobre la suyas.

Era la segunda vez que sentía algo así, al estar en contacto con Ginny y eso le causo una extraña sensación, que hizo brotar de nueve en él la ilusión que su mente fantaseaba con materializar.

-No te molestes... dijo Ginny tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, algo que fue en vano...

La escena resultaba muy divertida para quien la observaba de lejos. Harry tratando de ayudar y Ginny tratando de no ser ayudada.

De pronto la montaña de carpetas desapareció.

Ginny y Harry se miraron asombrados, ninguno de los había hecho nada.

Luego sus miradas se dirigieron hacia su izquierda.

Y de pie a su lado, estaba Draco con actitud arrogante y una mirada fría.

-Las carpetas están en su escritorio Srta Weasley... allá la espero.

Draco no espero recibir el agradecimiento que Ginny intento expresar. Él simplemente giro sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo principal.

-Pero que tipo tan mal educado... dijo Harry molesto... aun sigue siendo el mismo pretencioso... presumido...

-Debo irme... gracias de todas formas... dijo Ginny presurosa interrumpiendo a un Harry dispuesto a encontrar todos los calificativos mas peyorativos que describieran a la perfección a Draco.

Harry la vio marcharse. De verdad cada minuto que pasaba, aquella ilusión cobraba mas fuerza en su mente.

Draco llegó a su oficina dando un portazo y colocando de forma brusca el maletín de piel de unicornio sobre el escritorio.

Estaba molesto.

Muy molesto.

Se paso una mano sobre su cabellera platinada pulcramente peinada, mientras la cordura volvía a dominarlo

-"¡Hey!... Pero... ¿qué pasa Draco?... esa niña no es nada tuyo... ¿por qué esa actitud?... Potter solo trataba de ayudarla... ¡si!... igual como lo hizo con Hermione ¿no?...

Sabia que estaba tomando un rumbo equivocado. Se estaba tomando atribuciones sobre Ginny que él no tenia.

Bien sabia que Potter era el dueño de ese corazón.

Pero por un instante pensó, que hubiese dado todo lo que tenia, para que esa bruja pelirroja lo amara a él con esa misma intensidad y si era posible más, mucho más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que hizo acto de presencia en la oficina

-Buenos Días Malfoy... saludo Percy de forma ceremoniosa... ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Buenos Días Weasley... dijo Draco de forma amable... bien... gracias... estoy bien...

-Me alegro... dijo Percy cortésmente... entonces hoy podremos seguir analizando los documentos de los que te comente ayer.

-Si... claro... por supuesto... afirmo Draco contundentemente, dispuesto a comenzar a trabajar de lleno en sus obligaciones para tratar de apartar de sus mente cualquier otro pensamiento.

-Excelente... entonces no perdamos mas tiempo... vamos... iremos a un pequeño salón donde estaremos mas cómodos.

Percy abrió de nuevo la puerta de la oficina, y en ese momento Ginny entraba algo acalorada.

-Hola Ginny... dijo Percy algo molesto... veo que has llegado tarde... como siempre.

-Pero... no... yo... no... intento disculparse, pero Percy continuo en su ataque

-¡Nada de peros!... ¡nada de excusas!... no se cuando aprenderás a tomarte tu trabajo en serio

Ginny sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba del coraje que aquellas palabras de su hermano hicieron brotar en cada una de sus células.

Ella no era así como él la describía.

Siempre había cumplido a cabalidad su trabajo y nunca nadie había tenido una queja ella. Ni siquiera él. Así que aquel reclamo la tomo por sorpresa.

-La srta Weasley llegó temprano... dijo Draco en su defensa... me consta... pero Potter la entretuvo en el lobby principal.

-¡Otra vez detrás de Harry!... casi gritó Percy aun mas molesto... ¡cuando vas a entender que él no quiere nada contigo!... ¡deja de perseguirlo!...

Ginny sintió que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Pero mantuvo su mirada firme en los ojos de su hermano, no solo por dignidad sino para evitar ver la reacción de Draco a esas acusaciones de las que ella era objeto.

-Si ya terminaste de ofenderme... dijo Ginny con furia contenida... permite continuar con el trabajo que, según tu opinión, tan malamente realizó en esta oficina... y si no te gusta mi desempeño laboral puedes firmar de una buena vez la renuncia que tantas veces te he pedido.

Draco miro asombrado a Ginny. No podía creer que ella había tenido y aun parecía tener en mente renunciar.

-"¿Será acaso por culpa de la noticia del Profeta?", se preguntó para si mismo.

La piel de Percy adquirió un tono marmóreo, al darse cuenta de los efectos que sus palabras habían provocado en su hermana. Pero su petulancia le impidió disculparse y menos delante de terceros.

-Acompáñame Malfoy... Hermione debe de estar esperando... dijo Percy abandonando la oficina

Draco había tomado su maletín del escritorio pero al escuchar aquel nombre se detuvo en seco.

No quería para nada un nuevo encuentro con Hermione.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Ginny y por un momento deseo quedarse a su lado.

Ella levantó los ojos y descubrió una mirada gris que descansaba sobre ella.

Se observaron por un instante.

Y simplemente se sonrieron.

-Me gustaria que nos reuniéramos luego... comento Draco con anhelo... usted cree que sea posible Srta Weasley...

-Si Sr Malfoy... dijo Ginny con timidez.

Harry caminaba de un lado para otro en su oficina. Estaba furioso. Había tenido un momento único para poder hablar con Ginny, luego de tanto tiempo y Draco como siempre había sido muy inoportuno.

Tendría que forzar un nuevo encuentro, para materializar su ilusión cuanto antes.

Él sabia que aun era el dueño del corazón de Ginny, lo había confirmado en su mirada esa mañana, pero también sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Draco se abriera paso en el corazón de Ginny.

Porque con horror descubrió en esa fugaz mirada que Ginny y Draco compartieron, desconcierto ante el nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento.

Alguien golpeo con fuerza la puerta.

Harry se volvió hacia ella y con un movimiento de varita la abrió, dejando así a la vista a Lupin quien leía en el diario El Profeta las noticias del día.

-Hola Harry... disculpa que te interrumpa... dijo Lupin entrando sin levantar sus ojos del periódico... pero mi secretaria me dijo que querías verme.

-Si... afirmó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta... es algo que quiero comentarte con respecto a los acontecimientos de ayer... ¿te fijaste que el ministro de magia estuvo ausente durante un momento tan serio e importante para la seguridad del magisterio?

Lupin detuvo su lectura y levanto su mirada hacia Harry. Y su expresión denotaba que no se había fijado en ese detalle hasta ese instante.

-¡Caramba!... no me había percatado de eso... exclamo Lupin preocupado... y... ahora que recuerdo... estas son las horas en que aun no lo he visto... ¿será que le paso algo?

-No... le hice el mismo comentario a Neville y él me dijo que lo había visto muy temprano en su oficina... aseguro Harry, mientras tomaba sus gafas y las limpiaba con un toque de su varita.

Por segunda vez la puerta fue golpeada.

Esta vez fue Lupin quien la abrió mágicamente.

-Buenos días... dijo el ministro de magia con una sonrisa.

Harry y Lupin se miraron con reserva, ante la actitud del ministro.

-Buenos días... respondieron.

-Harry... te estado buscando... necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy, muy importante... dijo el ministro tomando a Harry por el brazo.

-Un momento señor Ministro... dijo Lupin deteniéndolo... necesitamos hablar con usted... ¿acaso no sabe lo que paso ayer en este ministerio?

-Si... si... si Remus... ¡claro que lo se!... pero que contrariedad... dijo el ministro llevándose las manos a la cabeza de forma angustiada... que peligro tan grande... y yo ausente... pero... me dijeron que Draco manejo muy bien la situación... eeehh... quiero decir... todos manejaron muy bien la situación.

Tuvo que corregir sus palabras al ver la expresión sombría en el rostro de Harry.

Pero el joven mago no había adoptado esa actitud porque le molestara la mención de Draco, sino por la actitud del Ministro que parecía muy sospechosa.

-Efectivamente todo fue controlado a tiempo... dijo Lupin con un dejo de molestia en su voz... pero... disculpe... señor Ministro... ¿dónde estaba usted?

-Veras Remus... tuve que salir urgentemente... se explico el ministro... porque me debía reunir con el ministro de magia de Austria... bien saben que se sospecha que Voldemort esta escondido en ese país...

-¿El ministro de Austria estuvo aquí en Londres?... pregunto Lupin dudoso.

-Si... de forma clandestina... dijo el ministro con voz misteriosa... los mortifagos están en todos lados... había que tomar medidas extremas de seguridad.

Harry y Lupin volvieron a mirarse aun mas desconfiados.

-Lo cierto es que... Voldemort ya no esta en Austria... dijo el ministro apesadumbrado... ha escapado a otro país... a otro continente.

-Pero... ¿como es eso posible?... se exalto Lupin... Neville nos dijo que...

-Si ya se... el joven Longbotton me ha contado lo que averiguo... interrumpió el ministro... por eso vine a hablar con Harry... es importante confirmar la información del Ministro Austriaco... por eso quiero asignarle a él esta misión.

-¿Cuál es exactamente esa misión?... pregunto Harry con reserva

-Deberás ir hasta ese lugar... y confirmar si en efecto Voldemort esta allí...

El ministro saco su varita y haciendo un circulo en el aire dibujo un mapa.

-Según la ultima información... dijo el ministro señalando un punto mas allá del Océano Atlántico, casi en medio del Mar Caribe, en el continente Americano... Voldemort se esconde en una de estas islas... tu misión será averiguar donde esta exactamente... y avisarnos inmediatamente...

Una vez mas el joven auror y su jefe cruzaron miradas.

-Pero no iras solo... voy a asignar a la traductora oficial del ministerio para que valla contigo... dijo el ministro haciendo desaparecer el mapa... para solventar los problemas del idioma.

-Un momento... dijo Lupin dudoso... ¿como va Ginny a acompañar a Harry en una misión tan peligrosa...?

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

Él no recordaba que la traductora oficial del ministerio era Ginny.

Ese era el momento ideal para reconquistarla.

Pero su alegría se esfumo como el humo, al reconocer que Lupin tenia razón.

-¿Peligrosa?... no para nada... dijo el ministro desestimando la apreciación de Lupin... como ya dije... Harry ira solo en plan de confirmar tal noticia y de verificar el verdadero paradero de Voldemort... no tiene porque exponer su vida y la de otros... y para obligarlo a ello es que quiero que valla acompañado... para que no sucumba a la tentación de querer hacer las cosas él solo... además no tengo a nadie en quien mas confiar.

Lupin suspiro profundamente. Cada palabra del ministro tenia un asidero real.

No solo era Harry el mas indicado para tal misión, por toda su preparación, sino que la idea de que Ginny lo acompañara hacia que se viera forzado a no intentar nada que pudiera perjudicarla.

-Y... ¿cuándo deben partir?... pregunto Lupin sin hacer caso de la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

-Cuanto antes mejor...

-No... yo no voy para ninguna parte con Ginny... dijo Harry molesto... acaso creen que esto es un viaje turístico... no... esto es muy peligroso... si en verdad Voldemort esta en alguna de esas islas, los mortifagos deben estar en todas partes... y cuando se enteren que estamos allí... no dudaran en atacarnos...

-Es que no tienen porque saber que están allí... dijo el ministro con una picara sonrisa... ustedes se harán pasaran por turistas muggles... y la magia solo estará reservada para momentos donde este expuesta la vida.

La ultima carpeta de papeles que Hermione había llevado a la improvisada reunión, estaba siendo revisada.

Ella tomaba apuntes con su pluma mágica, mientras Percy y Draco discutían formalismos legales. Pero de tanto en tanto Hermione daba acertadas opiniones, que eran aceptadas sin reservas por los dos magos.

Finalmente, Percy miro, en un momento de silencio, el reloj de arena que descansaba sobre una columna de plata en una esquina de la habitación.

-Pero que tarde es... ya es mas de medio día... con razón tengo hambre... bien... muy bien... dijo Percy mientras se levantaba de la mesa... ha sido una mañana muy provechosa... gracias a ambos por su maravillosa colaboración... creo que en una semana podremos ponernos al día... así que... yo me retiro... nos vemos mañana a la misma hora... tengan buen día.

Percy se marchó dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos.

Draco comenzó a acomodar los papeles nuevamente en sus respectivas carpetas, tratando de ignorar a la joven bruja. Pero debió detener su labor, cuando la mano de ella se poso suavemente sobre las suyas.

-Draco... tenemos que hablar... dijo Hermione mientras con su otra mano obligaba en forma sutil a que él dirigiera su mirada hacia ella... no puedes ignorarme por siempre.

-Sabes bien que puedo hacerlo sin problemas... dijo Draco con voz fría.

-Por favor Draco... suplico Hermione... no me trates así... yo te amo.

-¿Si?... y lo demuestras comprometiéndote en matrimonio con Potter... que adorable ¿no?... dijo Draco con ironía, retirando con brusquedad su rostro.

Ella lo aferró para evitar que también retirara su mano.

Podía sentir como temblaba ligeramente mientras ella se acercaba.

Draco trago fuerte mientras sentía la suave caricia de los labios femeninos sobre la piel de su cuello.

No quería ser tan débil. No quería sucumbir.

Pero el corazón no quiso entender de razones.

-Tu eres mi todo Draco... mi único dueño... en mi corazón no hay nadie mas que tu.

-Pe... pero... en el pro...profeta... yo... yo leí... tartamudeo Draco al sentir las manos femeninas recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Eso es solo una mentira... ronroneo Hermione con voz aterciopelada... yo soy y seguiré siendo solo para ti.

Y poco a poco busco los labios masculinos que no opusieron ninguna resistencia a ser besados.

Y ambos se hundieron en un ardiente y anhelado beso. En donde los sentidos se reencontraron desbocándose sin medida.

Draco tomo a Hermione por la cintura y alzándola la sentó en la mesa de madera, que hacia pocos minutos había servido de escritorio.

Rápidamente se deshicieron de sus túnicas.

Sin preámbulos Draco comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de ella para dar paso a sus manos en la búsqueda de sus pechos.

Hermione se recostó sobre la madera para disfrutar aquellas cálidas caricias, mientras los dedos de sus manos se perdían entre los rubios cabellos masculinos.

Y sus labios seguían correspondiendo a los furiosos besos que no daban tregua alguna a la sobriedad.

Cada nueva caricia, cada nuevo beso se hacia mas suplicante, porque la pasión se desbordara de sus cuerpos. Poco a poco había mas contacto piel con piel.

Pero una sensación hizo a Draco detenerse.

Hermione lo miro asustada y en un susurro entrecortado por el deseo pregunto

-¿Qué... pasa... mi amor?

Draco se incorporo y contemplo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hermione tendido sobre la mesa.

Y una electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal. El deseo por poseer ese cuerpo lo estaba devorando. Pero mas pudo su orgullo herido.

Aquella sensación había sembrado una duda en su corazón.

Por lo que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar en el suelo su camisa, su corbata y su túnica, tratando de ignorar las suplicas de Hermione.

-Pero Draco... ¿qué te ha pasado?... dime... hice algo malo...

Él le entrego su túnica y con voz fría le dijo

-Vístete...

Hermione tomo la túnica con manos temblorosas y colocándola sobre su piel desnuda, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas mojaran sus mejillas.

-Draco... yo te amo...

-No Hermione... tu solo te amas a ti misma... acaso crees que no iba a descubrir que entregaste tu cuerpo a otras caricias y a otros besos... dijo Draco indignado.

Hermione bajo la mirada.

-Eso fue hace mucho... y fue una equivocación... además tu también...

-¿Yo?... no Hermione... mírame... dijo Draco levantando el rostro femenino hasta el nivel de sus ojos... bien sabes que después de ti no hubo nadie... y yo pensé tontamente que tu respetarías nuestro pacto...

-Reconozco que mi cuerpo ha albergado otras pasiones... pero mi alma y mi corazón solo te han añorado a ti... dijo Hermione alargando su mano hasta el pecho de Draco y tocándolo con deseo.

-Es mejor dar por terminado lo que aun pueda existir entre nosotros... dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione para luego apartarse de ella... por el bien de ambos... es mejor no seguir alimentando esto que tu mancillaste.

-Fuiste tu quien decidió por cuenta propia el destino de nuestra relación... se defendió Hermione...

-Por qué fuiste una cobarde... reclamo Draco... no quisiste enfrentar el destino a mi lado.

-Tu querías ser un mortifago... argumento Hermione... querías seguir los pasos de tu padre...yo no tenia cabida en tu vida... por ello me abandonaste.

-Y que rápido conseguiste consuelo en los brazos de Potter... le recrimino Draco dolido, ante esa duda que crecía.

-Si... Harry fue un gran apoyo... un gran amigo... dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a vestirse confirmando así, la duda de Draco.

-Una amistad muy profunda... dijo Draco con ironía... tanto como para compartir la misma cama.

Hermione se coloco la túnica y mirándolo fijamente le dijo

-Puedes pensar y decirme todo lo que quieras... pero hoy me demostraste que aun me amas.

-No confundas deseo y pasión con amor... dijo Draco con voz fría.

-¿Si?... tu crees

Hermione se acerco ha Draco y rozo sus labios con los suyos.

Las pálidas mejillas del joven mago se sonrojaron. A lo que ella no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

Draco regreso a su oficina muy confundido, llevaba la túnica colgando en su brazo izquierdo.

Se alegro de no encontrar a Ginny allí.

Quería estar solo.

Quería ordenar sus ideas

Se sentó en el sillón reclinable detrás de su escritorio. Dejo descansar su cabeza en el respaldo. Aun podía sentir el calor de los labios de Hermione sobre su piel.

Por lo que su corazón volvía nuevamente a acelerarse.

Pero no podía permitirlo.

Se sentía ofendido, al saber que Harry había tenido que ver algo con ella.

Así que por orgullo propio no debía, ni podía permitirse volver a ser tan débil en los brazos de Hermione.

-"Tienes razón... aun me gustas... aun te deseo tanto... y quizás aun te amo... pero eres pasado... y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a ser presente... y menos ahora que..."

Los pensamiento de Draco fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos.

Ginny entro en la oficina mientras sorbía una vaso de te, y al ver la expresión en la cara de su jefe se ruborizó.

-Srta Weasley le gustaría dar un pequeño paseo conmigo...


	16. INTER NOS

INTER NOS

-Aun no me convence el asunto Remus... cuestionó Harry la decisión del Ministro de Magia.

-Creo que no tenemos tiempo para analizar a fondo las ideas del Ministro... dijo Remus mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del ministerio... pero debo reconocer que no me sentiría tranquilo si otro auror asumiera esa misión.

-Estoy dispuesto a asumir los riesgos, pero no quiero que Ginny sea expuesta innecesariamente... dijo Harry preocupado.

-Ella sabe cuidarse, solo vas en plan de averiguar... no de enfrentarte... aclaro Remus... además no me vas a negar que tal compañía no es de tu agrado.

Harry suspiro profundamente, tenia una confusión de sentimientos.

Por una parte quería ansioso poder compartir esos días a solas con Ginny, pero por otra parte no quería exponerla a un riesgo de esa magnitud.

Permaneció un buen rato a solas luego de que había terminado de planear su próxima misión con el jefe de aurores.

Tenia en sus manos la carta de notificación que debía entregarle a Ginny, en donde se le nombraba como ayudante en dicha misión.

No sabia si entregársela personalmente o enviarla por lechuza.

Y tampoco sabia, porque experimentaba esa extraña emoción en su estomago.

Si hasta solo hacia unos días, Ginny era casi desapercibida antes sus ojos.

Pero al ser testigo de esa cercanía entre ella y Malfoy, algo había nacido en él.

Quizás eran celos, o tal vez sentirse desplazado en el corazón de la chica hería su ego, pero lo cierto era que no permitiría que nada ni nadie le robara el amor de Ginny, del cual él se sabia dueño.

Se levantó y guardando la carta dentro de un bolsillo interior de su túnica, decidió hacer una pequeña visita.

Dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente por una solitaria calle en el pueblo de Hosmeade.

El silencio era su única compañía luego de abandonar un pequeño restaurante donde habían compartido unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Ella lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, tratando de encontrar en su mirada la razón de aquella invitación.

Él tenia la mirada fija en el cielo dibujado de tonalidades naranja, que anunciaban el advenimiento del ocaso. Quería aclarar su corazón. Necesitaba poner en orden sus sentimientos e ideas, porque no deseaba equivocarse nuevamente.

Y tenia el presentimiento que aquella compañía lo ayudaría en sus propósitos.

Aunque aun no entendía, como aquella joven en tan poco tiempo había conseguido conquistarlo de tal manera.

-Va a decirme de una vez, ¿qué le pasa Sr Malfoy?... dijo Ginny deteniéndose de improviso.

Realmente se sentía muy ansiosa por entender la actitud de su jefe.

-No lo se... se sincero Draco, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte... hoy viví un momento con el cual soñé por mucho tiempo... pero me ha dejado una sensación de vació... y no se... me siento perdido.

-Y puedo saber que momento fue ese... pregunto Ginny servil... claro... si usted quiere contarme.

Draco le dedico una mirada, y suspirando despacio le dijo

-Hermione y yo tuvimos un encuentro... y al principio fue muy agradable... muy placentero... volver a sentir sus labios, sus caricias... pero... luego... fue tan triste descubrir que sus labios y su piel tenían otro sabor que no era el mío... y también reconocer que... ya el amor no es el mismo.

Ginny sintió un dejo de tristeza y de rabia al escuchar aquellas palabras, que no supo explicarse, porque no tenían lógica.

Ese hombre allí frente a ella, le confesaba al igual que lo había hecho alguien mas hacia un tiempo atrás, cuan dolorido estaba su corazón por un mal amor.

Y otra vez no era ella la protagonista.

Aparte de que en algún momento que ahora no precisaba se había dejado embriagar por la fantasía nuevamente.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo, que aun no tenia.

_-"Pero perdiendo ¿qué?... si nada de él es tuyo..."..._ razono con amargura.

Un viento frió comenzó a soplar con fuerza.

-Quizás deba darle tiempo al tiempo... sugirió Ginny manteniendo una postura neutral... tal vez Hermione recapacitó y quiere reconquistar su amor...

-Pero me parece que ya es tarde para eso... sentencio Draco, volviendo sus ojos hacia el cielo que de pronto se había tornado de un color gris intenso.

-A veces no es bueno negarle una oportunidad al corazón... medito Ginny... una vez leí en un libro muggle un pensamiento que rezaba: "el corazón tiene razones, que la razón no conoce", y creo que es cierto...

-Si es muy cierto... y quizás mi corazón quiere otra oportunidad... pero con un matiz diferente... dijo Draco tomando a Ginny de la mano.

Ginny observo el gesto algo sorprendida.

Unas gotas de agua comenzaron a mojarlos.

Ambos miraron el cielo y vieron como grandes nubes grises se arremolinaban, amenazando con la posibilidad de que una fuerte lluvia cayera sobre ellos.

-Vamos hacia aquel lugar... señalo Draco mientras aferraba a la chica y conduciéndola hasta una pequeña plazoleta, protegida por arcos blancos, sobre los que descansaba un techo de tejas rojas.

Llegaron al lugar justo a tiempo.

La lluvia se hizo presente de forma brusca, mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar con mayor fuerza.

Ginny se abrazo a si misma, tratando de mitigar el frió repentino, mientras se alejaba de Draco.

Estaba muy confundida. No entendía la actitud de aquel hombre, por lo que mas le inquietaba era que no se entendía a si misma.

-No pretendo abrumar su corazón, srta Weasley... se disculpo Draco... discúlpeme si mi actitud ha causado tal efecto... es solo que a veces en el juego de la vida es necesario apostar aun a riesgo de perder.

-No se disculpe Sr Malfoy... dijo Ginny mirándolo con ternura... puedo entenderlo perfectamente... yo tampoco he tenido suerte en el amor.

-Si lo se... he podido ver en sus ojos, la nostalgia de un amor no correspondido... dijo Draco fijando su mirada en ella... realmente ha sido un idiota el que no ha sabido valorarla...

El ruido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo se intensifico. Excusa que supo Draco aprovechar para acercarse mas a Ginny.

Ella temblaba ligeramente, por lo que él se despojo de su capa y se la coloco sobre los hombros.

Y allí tras ella, dejo descansar sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos.

-Me gustas mucho... Ginny Weasley... confeso Draco de pronto.

Ginny sintió que se ruborizaba, mientras las manos de él acariciaban suavemente sus cabellos.

Ella comprendió que debía escapar de aquellas caricias, antes de que fuera vencida y conquistada.

Por lo que sin pensarlo se alejo rápidamente, dejando caer la capa de Draco en el suelo, y abandonando el refugio.

Camino varios metros, bajo aquella lluvia torrencial que en pocos minutos la mojo por completo.

Pero se detuvo.

Volvió su mirada al hombre que había dejado atrás.

Quería una oportunidad para amar y ser amada.

El destino estaba allí ofreciéndosela y ella torpemente la estaba rechazando.

Había llegado el momento de jugar, el momento de apostar a ganador.

-Tu también me gustas mucho... Draco Malfoy... grito Ginny, abriendo sus brazos.

Draco en un principio pensó que su confesión había sido demasiado aventurera, y que en vez de acercar a Ginny, mas bien la alejaría, pero se sorprendió gratamente ante aquellas palabras que la joven pelirroja gritaba en medio del temporal.

Y sin dudarlo se lanzo a sus brazos.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras el agua fría, recorría sus cuerpos.

Sus labios se buscaron, rozándose suavemente con la intención de conocerse, de sentirse, de pedir permiso para una exploración mas fuerte y profunda.

Se besaron con desenfreno.

Un nuevo y extraño sentimiento había nacido entre ellos.

Un sentimiento ilógico que quizás los empujaría al abismo de la locura.

La razón intento abrirse paso entre el deseo.

Se miraron unos segundos.

Pero el corazón no daría tregua. Por una vez quería ser él quien mandara y así fue.

Draco la tomo con fuerza por la cintura y pasando un brazo por sus piernas, la alzo para conducirla de nuevo hasta la plazoleta.

Y allí continuaron llenándose de besos y caricias, sin importar que varias centellas surcaran los cielos, estremeciendo el lugar aunque no tanto como lo hacían aquellos dos cuerpos bajo un vendaval de pasión que intentaba consumirlos.

Harry caminaba poco a poco por el pasillo que conducía al Departamento de Juristas. Apretaba contra si la carta que guardaba celosamente, una carta que le daría la oportunidad de reconquistar lo perdido.

Toco la puerta con determinación.

Una voz femenina le invito a entrar.

-¡Harry!... ¡hola!... ¿a que debo tu visita?... sonrió Hermione mientras con un toque de su varita acerco una silla hasta ella.

-Hola Hermione... lamento interrumpir tu trabajo... pero... necesito que hablemos... dijo Harry sentándose en la silla que le era ofrecida.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco ante aquella petición. Pero se dispuso a escucharlo con atención.

-Tu dirás...

-Hablemos sin rodeos... se muy bien que la llegada de Malfoy a causado algo de revuelo... dijo Harry con seriedad... y se que tu no has escapado a eso... Y por tal razón quiero que me digas con total sinceridad... si te gustaría volver a estar con él.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco ante aquellas inesperadas palabras. Lo menos que se imaginaba era que precisamente Harry le preguntara tal cosa.

-Pero... Harry... no entiendo... ¿a que viene esto?... dijo Hermione con duda.

-Muy simple... necesito que alejes a Malfoy de Ginny... dijo Harry sin inmutarse.

-¿Queee?... ¿Ginny?... ¿qué tiene que ver ella con Draco?... preguntó Hermione asustada y confundida.

-Lamento decirlo pero... he visto cierta cercanía entre ellos... que debo confesar... no me gusta... no me gusta para nada... aclaro Harry molesto.

Hermione se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. Y sin querer arrugó el pergamino que hasta hacia unos minutos había estado leyendo.

A su mente llegaron de forma atropellada, los recuerdos del apasionado encuentro que en horas de la mañana ella había vivido con Draco.

-¿De qué me estas hablando?... ¿Ginny y Draco?... eso no puede ser... claro que no puede ser... decía Hermione mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, estrujándose nerviosamente las manos una contra otra... pero si él y yo... nosotros...

-Yo los vi... y el asunto me ha impactado tanto como a ti... y debo reconocer que estoy muy molesto... dijo Harry con gesto ceñudo... por eso he venido a verte... debemos unir fuerzas.

Hermione se detuvo y volvió su mirada a Harry.

-Unir fuerzas... ¿a que te refieres con eso?... dijo intrigada.

-Tu quieres a Malfoy para ti... yo quiero a Ginny para mi... dijo Harry con determinación... así que debemos aliarnos para separarlos... para evitar a cualquier precio que lleguen a enamorarse.

Hermione se sentó lentamente en la silla que había ocupado recientemente. Mantuvo su mirada sobre Harry. Estaba molesta por lo que acababa de conocer, confundida por lo que sentía, pero sobretodo sorprendida ante la actitud de Harry. Ella nunca hubiese imaginado que él asumiría una postura tan radical y menos por Ginny.

Realmente estaría enamorado de ella, o simplemente era su orgullo masculino lo que quería defender.

-Creo que estas exagerando las cosas... dijo Hermione tratando de parecer confiada... se que Draco me ama... hoy me lo demostró... quizás fue tu imaginación la que te hizo ver algo que no existe.

Harry se levanto, camino hasta la puerta y abriéndola le dijo.

-Hace unos minutos no paresias tan segura de eso... te invito a que nos cercioremos personalmente si lo que te dijo son exageraciones mías... o si por el contrario debemos tomar cartas en el asunto.

Hermione decidió no discutir, Harry solía ser muy obstinado cuando una idea se adueñaba de sus pensamientos. Por lo que sin mediar palabras decidió acompañarlo.

No sabia muy bien que tenia Harry en mente, pero la curiosidad ya se había apoderado de ella.

La lluvia había cesado, Draco y Ginny estaban abrazados mientras contemplaban como las estrellas habían comenzado a titilar en el firmamento acompañando a una hermosa luna.

-Creo que debemos volver... dijo Ginny contra su voluntad.

-Si, ya es algo tarde... dijo Draco consultando su reloj de bolsillo... y no quisiera que te resfriaras por mi culpa.

-No creo que llegue a resfriarme... tu calor ha mantenido mi temperatura intacta... dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla

Draco sonrió tímidamente.

Habían descubierto que sus corazones estaban dispuestos y listos para el amor nuevamente.

Abrió su capa y rodeando a Ginny con ella, desaparecieron para volver al lugar de donde habían partido.

Allí estaban nuevamente, en la misma oficina donde se habían vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Continuaron abrazados, y lentamente sus labios volvieron a buscarse.

Sin importarles que afuera se escucharan pasos que se acercaban.

Harry y Hermione se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

Ella comprendió al observar el rostro de él, que éste sabia perfectamente lo que ocurría dentro de la oficina. Por lo que sin preguntar abrió la puerta.

Ambos contemplaron a Draco y Ginny besándose. Alejados de lo que les rodeaba, concentrados solamente en ellos.

-Imaginaciones mías ¿no?... dijo Harry en un susurro, mientras apretaba sus manos en sendos puños.

Hermione se tapo la boca con una mano, para ahogar un grito de indignación. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas, porque era un momento para mantener la calma.

Harry dio un paso, dispuesto a descargar su furia sobre Draco, pero Hermione lo detuvo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta sigilosamente.

-Ven... no deben saber que los hemos visto... dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y alejándose ambos de allí.

Regresaron a la oficina de Hermione.

Harry respiraba entrecortadamente. Ahora era él, quien caminaba de un lado para otro, recorriendo toda la habitación. Los celos le estaban carcomiendo y un odio profundo se estaba apoderando de él.

Ella permanecía de pie, tratando de apaciguar su corazón y el vació en su alma que estaba helando su sangre.

-Te lo dije... lo sabia... mi instintos no fallan... dijo Harry mientras le daba un golpe fuerte y seco a la pared... pero ese Malfoy me las paga... lo voy a...

-Cálmate Harry... grito Hermione molesta... hay que ser inteligentes y planear muy bien lo que vamos a hacer.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos, mientras cada uno ideaba una manera de recuperar lo que consideraban suyo.

De pronto Harry recordó lo que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

La saco y la contemplo por unos segundos, mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Lo tengo... dijo con malicia... la pelea es peleando... aquí esta la oportunidad de oro que necesitamos para separarlos.

Hermione observo el sobre que Harry sostenía orgulloso en su mano, y sonrió con complicidad al comprender rápidamente lo que su amigo pretendía.

El ministro de magia se encontraba contemplando una puerta doble de madera, y con su mano la acariciaba como tratando de encontrar algo en ella.

Volvió su mirada hacia ambos lados del pasillo donde estaba y nuevamente fijo su atención en su objetivo.

Frunció el entrecejo al no encontrar lo que buscaba en aquella superficie lisa y fría.

Introdujo su mano dentro de su túnica y al aferrar su varita, escucho un ruido que le hizo desistir de su intento por abrir aquellas puerta de forma mágica.

Se alejo presuroso del lugar y se escondió en una oficina vacía. Por la hora eran muy pocas las personas que aun permanecían en el ministerio.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomo con cautela por una rendija, observando como el Sr Arthur Weasley venia ojeando algunos papeles.

Salió de su escondite e intercepto al mago.

-Arthur... que bueno que te veo...

El Sr Weasley tuvo su actividad y se volvió hacia el ministro

-Buenas noches sr Ministro... deseba hablar conmigo... pregunto amable

-Si... si... he visto con preocupación que ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente... dijo el ministro preocupado.

-No mas que el resto sr Ministro... dijo el Sr Weasley restando importancia al asunto.

-No Arthur... no lo creo así... le contradijo... realmente me preocupas... te vas tarde... llegas muy temprano... casi no atiendes a tu familia...

-Pero si solo hemos quedado Molly y yo en la Madriguera... se explico el Sr Weasley... mis hijos están casi todos casados y los únicos dos solteros... pues... Ginny se independizó y Ron... Ron... bueno...usted sabe... además Molly se la pasa visitando a sus nietos... no puede estar mucho tiempo alejado de ellos... tenemos doce nietos... ¡¡imagínese!

-Ves... tu mujer no debería ir sola... tu deberías acompañarla... es por eso que he decidió darte unas vacaciones... dijo comprensivo el ministro.

-¿Vacaciones?... pero sr Ministro... se lo agradezco... pero... las cosas no andan bien... dijo el Sr Weasley preocupado.

-No es que quiera despreciar tu ayuda Arthur... que te aseguro es muy valiosa... pero no quiero que te me enfermes... y unos días de vacaciones no te caerían mal... además es solo una semana... no se va a caer el ministerio porque tu descanses una semana y recargues fuerzas.

-Nuevamente se lo agradezco Sr Ministro pero yo no creo que...

-Nada de peros... esta decidido... mañana mismo comienzan tus vacaciones... así que disfrútalas... que tengas una buena noche.

El ministro de magia giro sobre sus talones y se alejo presuroso del lugar, dejando a Arthur Weasley con una extraña sensación en su estomago y un mal presentimiento rondando su mente.

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_**Pido mil disculpas por el retraso... ha sido mas de un mes sin actualizar... pero entre el trabajo y algunos asuntos del corazón... mi musa inspiradora se había ido de paseo.**_

_**Aunque en realidad ha sido lo segundo lo que mas me ha afectado... pero ya la tormenta ha pasado y un pequeño lucero ha iluminado la noche y ha hecho que la musa retorne nuevamente a mi...**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia y por sus RR, y aunque no los conteste uno por uno, los agradezco en el alma... y son sin duda el motor que me mueve a seguir escribiendo..**_

_**Dios los bendiga.**_


End file.
